Kiss Me please
by bubu-lanlan
Summary: Chapter 6 Is UP! Naruto hanyalah pria biasa yang juga punya banyak masalah. Namun semenjak dia jadi rebutan dua pihak di dunia SHINOBI yang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan tersegel dalam tubuhnya yang hanya bisa tersalurkan melalui Ciuman, kehidupannya tak lagi sama. RnR, Minna?
1. Jinchuuriki-sama

_Wanita itu,..._

_Tersenyum padaku,... _

_Aku memejamkan kelopak mataku. Bisa kurasakan gesekan rerumputan di telapak kakiku yang tak beralas, Tidak salah lagi. Padang rumput ini lagi? Aku kembali menyadari dimana aku berada,..tempat yang sama,..Aroma yang sama,... kehangatan yang sama,...dan wanita yang sama,..._

_Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Yah, mimpi yang sama selama beberapa hari terakhir. _

_Tapi kenapa aku seakan mengenal tempat ini? Kenapa aku selalu rindu pada wanita yang muncul dalam mimpiku ini,...?_

_Ingin sekali aku bertanya pada wanita berambut crimson itu. Namun hal yang sama selalu terjadi. Saat aku kembali berlari menghampirinya, tiba – tiba sekelilingku berubah menjadi buram, lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan seperti kali ini._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : Jinchuuriki-sama**

"Naruto,...! Naruto!" suara serak kembali mengisi gendang telingaku.

Saat aku kembali terjaga, kulihat pria bermasker itu sedang mengguncang pundakku dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku menggeliat dan menatap sekelilingku.

_Ah, rupanya Aku sudah kembali ke dunia nyata._

_Memalukan sekali, bisa- bisanya aku tertidur di waktu kerja part time-ku._

"Bikin kaget saja" gerutu pria itu sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik dari meja-nya. "Nak, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan script ini, kau pulanglah" perintahnya sambil menepuk pelan Naskah Name yang belum selesai aku kerjakan.

"Ta, tapi, Kakashi sensei! Deadline sudah makin dekat! Kau juga sudah tidak tidur lebih dari dua hari, dan,.." Ucapanku terhenti saat Mangaka berambut perak menentang gravitasi itu menatapku tajam.

"Pulanglah, hari ini pekerjaanmu sebagai asistenku sudah cukup,..." ucapnya. "Atau kau ingin aku memecatmu dan menggantikanmu dengan asisten yang lain? Aku ini tipe orang yang tidak suka punya anak buah yang tidak bisa diatur" sambungnya dengan nada santai yang jelas membuatku melotot.

"Huh! Iya deh, aku pulang" dengus kesal sambil mulai membereskan peralatanku.

Aku memang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi sang mangaka karena maskernya, tapi aku merasa dia sedang menyeringai padaku. Dan itu semakin membuatku bergidik.

"Hati – hati! Jangan sampai kau tertidur di jalan" Ucapnya saat aku membuka pintu apartment-nya.

"Iya! Aku akan istirahat, cepat sembuh, dan kembali kesini, sensei!" sahutu sambil menjulurkan lidah. Dan bergegas meninggalkan Apartment. Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan gedung apartmentnya, samar – samar kudengar suara kakashi sensei.

"Oy, Naruto,.. satu hal lagi,..."

TEETTT !

Suara klakson bus di jalan membuatku tak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi sensei.

_Ah, sudahlah, pasti itu hal yang tidak terlalu penting,..._

.

.

* * *

**Perfektur Shinagawa, 22.00**

Aku berjalan pelan, kurasakan tubuhku masih menggigil oleh angin malam. Meski aku sendiri sudah memakai Jaket kesayanganku. aku hanya bisa memasukkan telapak tanganku ke dalam saku baju,dan merasakan sensasi hangat akibat helaan nafasku sendiri.

Ah, Apartmentku masih tiga blok dari sini. Sial,.. Aku kembali merasakan kantuk yang tak tertahan,...seperti yang kurasakan di kediaman Kakashi sensei.

_Drap,...Drap,...Drap,.. _

Suara langkah kaki itu tiba – tiba terdengar di gendang telingaku, semakin dekat , dan semakin dekat. Kembali menyadarkan ku yang hampir saja terlena oleh rasa kantuk yang menyerangku.

Samar – samar ku lihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang sedang berlari di kejauhan,dia berlari ke arahku, dan semakin dekat. Aku berjengit kaget,..

"Hey, Berhenti! Kau bisa,..." ucapku panik,.

BRUAAGHH,...

_Menabrakku_,...

Siapapun itu, dia telah berhasil membuatku jatuh tersungkur di pinggir jalan. Kurasakan perih di kedua tanganku, aku meringis. Rupanya akibat benturan dengan aspal tadi tanganku jadi tergores.

"Go, Gomen – nee,.." Suara yang terdengar terbata – bata itu menyadarkanku, rupanya orang yang menabrakku masih ada di sini. Mata Amethyst-nya menatapku dengan khawatir.

_Dia,...Seorang cewek,...?_

Aku hanya bisa melotot menatap Gadis bersurai Indigo itu setengah tak percaya. Gadis itu masih memakai seragam SMA-nya, lengkap dengan tas selempangnya, dan ,..

_Tubuhnya penuh luka._

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Aku sama sekali tidak paham.

"Kau tak apa? Bisa berdiri?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Gadis itu menerima uluran tanganku dan ikut berdiri. Kurasakan suhu panas dari tangan gadis yang terlihat lemas itu. "Kau demam?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "A, ano, lebih baik kita pergi sebelum orang – orang yang mengejarku menemukan kita,..Umm,.." gadis itu berkata lirih. Kurasa ia sedang bingung harus memanggilku dengan apa.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto. Jadi berapa orang yang mengejarmu dan kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" tanyaku singkat. Entah kenapa aku merasa penasaran,..

Dan ini terasa menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti terlibat dalam sebuah film Action. Dimana si tokoh utama harus menyelamatkan gadis yang sedang dikejar para penjahat,..

"Nn, Naruto-san,...A, awas" Gadis itu mendorong tiba – tiba. Untuk kedua kali-nya membuatku terjungkal ke aspal. Kurasakan sesuatu melesat dari belakangku.

Aku hanya bisa terperangah saat kulihat sebuah panah menancap di aspal.

_Hampir saja kepalaku tertembus panah itu jika gadis ini tak mendorongku_...

Dari sisi Lain jalan, kulihat tiga orang berdiri disana dengan pakaian hitam – hitam. Layaknya Ninja di komik Kakashi-sensei. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalo para penjahat juga suka ber-_Cosplay_. Lalu kenapa mereka malah memakai panah, bukan pistol?

"Kau takkan bisa lari lagi, Hyuuga Hinata-san Sang Tangan Hampa. Bergabunglah dengan AKATSUKI, kami memerlukan ahli petarung seperti Anda." Tutur salah satu dari mereka. "Dan lagi perintah yang kami terima adalah untuk membawa anda Hidup – hidup, baik secara baik – baik, atau dengan cara kasar"

"Sudah kubilang Aku menolak untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki" desis Gadis di sisi-ku ini, tatapannya menajam. Sedangkan mereka yang di seberang jalan hanya terkekeh.

Aku semakin terperangah. Maksudku, ini benar – benar terlihat seperti sebuah film. Mata Shappire-ku hanya menatap si Gadis Indigo. Menunggu penjelasan dari-nya.

"Naruto-san, Maaf. Bisakah kau sembunyi di gedung itu?" Gadis ini berkata dengan nada perintah. Yah, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, jadi lebih baik kuturuti Perkataan gadis ini,...

"Aku akan menghadapi mereka bertiga, kalau ada kesempatan, Naruto-san harus melarikan diri, sejauh yang kau bisa" Sambungan kata- kata-nya tiba –tiba membuatku emosi. Aku berbalik dan tak jadi menuruti kata – katanya.

"Tadi kau menyuruhku sembunyi, lalu kau menyuruhku kabur seperti pengecut, membiarkanmu yang demam di serang tiga orang aneh ber-Cosplay di tengah malam, Memangnya aku ini Cowok apaan?"

Sebuah panah melesat ke arahku, aku sempat tersentak, namun rupanya gadis itu telah berada di depanku dan menepisnya terlebih dahulu,..

_Sejak kapan dia ada sedekat ini denganku, dan kuulangi lagi, dia menepis panahnya dengan tangan kosong! Aku kembali terperangah._

"Kumohon kau mengerti, Naruto-san. Ini bukan dunia-mu"

.

.

* * *

**FinMart, 22.15**

"Tanda – tanda Segel yang melemah pada anak itu makin terlihat, lho. Kau juga sadar akan hal itu kan, Iruka?" tanya seseorang di sambungan telepon itu pada Iruka yang sedang berbelanja di Supermarket setelah workshop-nya di luar Kota.

"Tentu saja, aku kan ayah-nya. Semua hal tentang anakku jelas aku tahu" sahutnya sambil terkekeh geli. Sambil memilih minuman dingin dari kulkas supermarket.

"Koreksi-kau hanya _Ayah Angkatnya_, Iruka. Aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengirimkan salah satu Shinobi KONOHA untuk mendampingi-nya. Kau bisa bilang padanya kalau ini sebuah perjodohan"

"Oh, jadi siapa yang kau ajukan? Apakah dia cantik?"

"Yah, bisa di bilang kalau Dia sangat mengenal gadis ini, karena waktu SD dulu mereka sekelas. Kau masih ingat, kan Iruka? Dia juga mantan murid-mu, lho." Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari ujung telepon.

"Benarkah? Siapa Nama gadis ini? Jangan membuatku penasaran, dong"

"Hn. Namanya Haruno Sakura, Si Laba – laba Penjerat"

.

.

* * *

**Perfektur Shinagawa, 22.17**

Lelaki itu mencekik-ku dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Sedangkan pisau lipat di tangannya siap menghujam di tubuhku setiap saat yang dia suka

_SIALAN! Kenapa di saat ini aku malah menyesali keputusanku yang memilih untuk tidak kabur. Memalukan! Harusnya di saat seperti ini aku bersikap gentle. Lagipula aku memang sudah terbiasa berkelahi sejak kecil,..._

_Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Aku merasa yang kuhadapi sekarang ini bukan manusia biasa. Ukh, tidak, tidak. Apa yang kupikirkan. _

"Kau tahu, sebagai warga normal yang bahkan bukan seorang SHINOBI, kau cukup menarik. Jujur saja, aku ingin menghadiahkanmu sebagai peliharaan adik kecilku"

Iris shappire-ku melotot saat mendengar ucapan pria di hadapanku bergidik.

"Tapi, sayang sekali, adikku sudah MATI. Jadi, aku lebih baik mengeluarkan isi perutmu saja, pasti sama menariknya." Sambungnya sambil mengarahkan pisaunya ke perutku.

_Pria ini jelas psikopat. Aku sudah sering dengar tentang kelainan Jiwa. Tapi,...aku baru sadar kalau berhadapan dengan Psikopat SUNGGUHAN, itu lebih mengerikan daripada yang kulihat di Film. Aku Harus bisa Kabur! Pria ini terlalu berbahaya,..._

Kurasakan perdebatan tengah terjadi di kepalaku. Dan dengan kasar pria itu menyobek baju di bagian perutku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah sekarang,...Ayah Ibu,...Maafkan aku,...

Namun aku tak merasakan apapun. Kurasakan cekikan di leher-ku melonggar.

"I-Ini,...Ti – Tidak Mungkin,..." Desisnya sambil menatap sebuah Tato di perutku. Aku juga mengerutkan keningku. Seingatku aku tak pernah punya tato di bagian itu. Namun aku segera terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa si Pria Psikopat telah lengah.

_INI KESEMPATAN!_

Segera saja kurebut senjata itu, dan balik menyerangnya yang langsung saja K.O karena tak siap dengan serangan balasan yang kulakukan, masih dengan berlumuran darah, akhirnya pria itu jatuh tersungkur di Aspal.

Kedua Pria yang tadinya mengepung si Gadis Indigo yang wajahnya semakin merah – _Karena Demamnya kurasa_ – mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Dan sekali lagi, mereka semua terperangah melihat tato di perutku. Begitu juga dengan si gadis yang matanya juga membulat saat menatap tato itu.

"Ba – Bagaimana seorang JINCHUURIKI bisa ada disini? Ja-jadi dari tadi dia hanya pura – pura lemah?! Gawat,..Kita harus pergi, Kita tak bisa menghadapi-nya sendirian." Kali ini Dua orang yang tersisa berniat kabur. Aku yang masih tak tahu apa yang terjadi langsung menyangga tubuh Gadis Indigo yang hampir ambruk itu.

"Ki – kita, tidak bisa membiarkan mereka kabur,...Naruto-san, bolehkah aku meminjam kekuatanmu sedikit?" kudengar desisan dari gadis di dekapanku itu, yang jelas makin membuatku makin bingung. Kekuatan apa?

CUP!

Kurasakan bibir ranum si Gadis Indigo telah menempel di bibir-ku. Bisa kurasakan setruman lembut di sana, yang langsung membuat wajahku memanas. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis di dekapan-ku itu.

Dan dengan tiba – tiba gadis itu menghentikan ciumannya yang mendadak itu.

"Arigataou, Jinchuuriki-sama,...ah, maksudku, Naruto – sama." ucapnya yang kini menambahkan suffiks –sama, saat memanggilku. Tatapan matanya yang menatapku sayu beradu dengan iri shappire-ku, sebelum akhirnya Ia berlari mengejar kedua orang yang melarikan diri tadi, dan membiarkanku termangu di pinggir jalan.

.

.

* * *

**Bandara Internasional, 05.30**

"HALO JEPANG! Wah, aku kangen sekali!" teriak gadis berambut pink itu di bandara keras- keras, membuat orang –orang di sekelilingnya berjengit kaget.

Bagaimana tidak? Di pagi buta begini, sudah berteriak bagai orang gila? Membuat beberapa pengunjung mulai berkusak – kusuk. Namun tampaknya itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada gadis muda itu. Matanya berbinar – binar menatap para waiter dan waitress di bandara memakai yukata.

"Haloo, juga Sakura-chan. Rupanya kau sudah besar, ya,...Masih kenal aku?" seorang pria dengan gurat di wajahnya dan rambut hitamnya yang diikat berantakan itu, membuat sakura tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Sensei! Hehehe, dulu kan sensei yang menenangkanku saat menangis di kelas!" sahutnya dengan ceria. "Lalu bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia sudah lebih tinggi dariku? Apa dia masih bodoh seperti dulu?"

"Yah, tampaknya begitu. Meski tampangnya juga tak buruk juga" sahut pria itu sambil tertawa melihat polah mantan muridnya itu. "Kau mungkin menyesal karena dulu menolak cinta-nya, karena sekarang dia lumayan tampan, lho"

"Bagus, Karena aku suka pria tampan. Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi padaku" cengirnya. Yang hanya di sambut senyum simpul sang pria.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment, 7.00**

_"Kemari-lah, Kemari-lah" panggil wanita berambut Crimson itu. Aku terperangah. Kali ini aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku sendiri bergetar. Antara rasa senang, rindu, dan mungkin marah, karena baru kali ini, wanita itu bicara padaku._

_Aku mendekati-nya, dan ajaibnya, tempat ini tidak menghilang dari kegelapan seperti biasanya. Mungkin ini akibat kejadian yang kualami sebelum tidur itu, ya, yang ku alami saat berjalan pulang ke apartment-ku. _

_Aneh sekali. Dalam mimpi pun aku tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu._

_"Naruto,...Putra-ku tersayang..." Gumam wanita itu, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, dan kembali membuatku terperangah. Aku,...Putra dari wanita ini?_

_"Kau pasti bercanda,..." akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Wanita paro baya itu menatapku sendu. Benar, sepengetahuanku, kedua orang tua-ku sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Kalau begitu, wanita ini adalah,.._

_Mataku terbeliak saat menyadari pikiranku sendiri._

_Jangan – Jangan Wanita ini Hantu Ibu Kandung-ku?_

_"Naruto, Akan ada Bencana besar yang akan menghampiri-mu. Ibu, tidak ingin Nasib-mu berakhir seperti Ibu." Ucapnya lirih, tetap masih dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang pucat, kedua tangannya itu kini menangkup pipiku. "Baik sebagai manusia biasa, atau sebagai Jinchuuriki, kau harus tetap bahagia, Naruto. Berjanjilah pada-ku. Aku,...bahkan tak bisa bersamamu,...dan melindungimu,...Maafkan, Aku,..."_

_Aku melihat setetes cairan bening mengalir dari kelopak matanya, yang semakin lama semakin kurasakan jemari hangat yang menangkup pipiku terasa menguap, bersamaan dengan mimpi itu yang kembali memudar,...dan Kegelapan yang kembali menelanku,..._

_Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku,..._

"IBU?!" aku tersentak dan langsung terduduk di ranjangku. Aku menjenggut kepalaku sendiri. Bisa –bisa-nya aku terbawa mimpi sampai menjerit sekeras itu.

Che, makin lama, mimpi-ku makin parah saja. Yang tadi bahkan terlalu, nyata. Ah, rasanya aku takkan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Kuambil telepon dari Jaketku yang kusandarkan di punggung ranjang.

Hari libur ini, harus kumanfaatkan sebaik – baiknya,...aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang rumit. Lebih baik aku berkunjung ke rumah-nya saja,..

"Halo, Ayah, apa ada waktu? Aku akan tiba disana Lima belas menit lagi"

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/n : Hai Minna! salam kenal. Bubu adalah Author baru yang kepeleset di dunia fanfic ini # Hiraukan. Yosh! dan ini adalah Fanfic pertama Bubu.

Bubu tidak menolak, dan sangat menghargai jika readers ingin memberi **saran, kritik, flame, dan Koreksi **terhadap Fanfic ini**. **Karena Bubu akui bahwa masih

banyak kekurangan, karena itu **silahkan** di tumpahkan segala pendapat anda di kotak **review**..kan sayang kalo kosong terus...#Bercanda. piss Mammen..

TeeHee-xD!


	2. Invitation

By : Bubu-lanlan

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Naruto belonged to Masashi Kishimoto - sensei. Kisah ini hanya mencantumkan nama – nama dan keterangan yang tidak berkaitan dengan cerita aslinya. XD, sisanya hasil ke-GJ-an Author!

Summary : Naruto yang terus - terusan mengalami mimpi aneh, pada malam setelah pulang dari kerja paruhnya sebagai asisten mangaka mengalami kejadian yang misterius sekaligus mengejutkan! untuk menenangkan dirinya, Naruto berniat mengunjungi kedua orang tua angkatnya! what will happen next?

Mind to read or Review?

* * *

.

.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku hanyalah seorang pria biasa berumur dua puluh tahun. Aku hidup di apartemen terpisah dari keluarga yang sudah mengadopsi-ku, berusaha untuk tak merepotkan mereka .

Hari- hariku penuh dengan kesibukan. Pagi hari aku kuliah, siangnya aku kerja part time sebagai Maskot di Dreamland (Taman bermain di tepi pantai Soga), dan malamnya, aku adalah asisten sang Mangaka dari Manga yang popular **'De BUSTED'**, Hatake Kakashi-sensei.

Akhir – Akhir ini pun, banyak hal yang membuatku kepikiran. Nilai –nilai akademik-ku yang tak kunjung membaik, Harga kebutuhan hidup yang makin meningkat, Terancam di Phk-nya para mascot di Dreamland, Ah, benar – benar bikin frustasi.

Lalu,..

_Kejadian Kemarin malam, dan Mimpi – Mimpi aneh yang selalu menghantui tidur-ku._

Itu semua malah memperparah keadaanku saja,…

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 2 : Invitation **

.

.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki, menyusuri perkampungan pinggir kota yang masih tampak asri ini. Bisa kurasakan senyum kembali terpatri di wajahku.

"Ayame-Obaachan! Selamat pagi" sapaku pada wanita tua yang berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang dulunya adalah Toko Ramen 'Ichiraku', toko ramen favoritku.

Bisa kulihat wanita tua itu memicingkan matanya. Lalu tiba – tiba terbelalak.

Aku terkekeh melihat reaksi wanita tua yang menjadi tetangga Orang tua angkatku itu.

"Naru-chan?" suara seraknya dipenuhi rasa heran.

"Iya, Nek! Bagaimana dengan Toko Ramen 'Ichiraku'-nya? Ehehe, Masih laris tidak setelah kutinggal ke kota,..?"

"He, ternyata sampai di kota pun masih sempat – sempatnya kepikiran ramen, yah bukan salahmu, meski toko disini tutup, tapi cucuku sudah buka cabang di daerah lain, kok" gerutu Ayame Obaa-chan yang langsung kusambut dengan tawa.

Desa ini benar – benar tidak banyak berubah, sama dengan empat tahun lalu,…

Aku segera undur diri, Ayah dan Ibu pasti sudah menungguku,..Nenek Ayame melambaikan tangannya pelan, yang kubalas dengan senyum lebar di wajahku.

Apalagi sebelum berpisah tadi, Ayame Obaacahan memberiku kupon makan gratis di Ichiraku! Ha, menambah lebar senyum di wajahku untuknya,..

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan dan mulai masuk ke gang kediaman orang tua-ku, Entah kenapa bulu kudukku tiba – tiba berdiri.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Tak ada seorang pun,…

Aku bergidik,..

Dan mempercepat langkahku,…

.

.

* * *

**Apartment Kakashi, 07.20**

Seorang Pria berambut perak jabrik tergeletak di atas puluhan kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Se-lee-saai,..Ju—ga,.." Pria yang tak lain adalah Kakashi sensei itu menghela nafas lega. Di tatapnya dengan nanar layar hapenya yang memantulkan wajahnya, nampak kantong mata telah terbentuk di kedua matanya.

Dia sudah menyangka, kalau mengerjakan Name sendiri tanpa bantuan asisten itu memang menguras tenaga. tapi tak menyangka kalau akan serepot ini. Diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding itu,…

Editornya akan tiba tiga jam lagi, sesuai deadline naskahnya, memang hingga kini sudah banyak pesan dari editor yang masuk ke hapenya. Tapi, masih ada waktu untuk tidur. Yah, sesedikit apa-pun waktunya harus tetap di manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya, kan?

Mata Kakashi sensei mulai terpejam,…

Setelah semua kerja keras non-stop selama tiga hari terakhir, akhirnya ia bisa tidur juga,...

_Drrt…Drrt…Drrt_

Handphone Kakashi bergetar berulang kali. Tapi, sayang, si pemilik hape telah pergi lebih dulu ke alam mimpi,…

.

.

* * *

**Iruka's Mansion, 07. 22**

_Aku mengetuk pintu kediaman orang tua angkat-ku dengan ritme cepat._

_Perasaan horror yang kurasakan masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. _

_Ingatanku berputar pada kejadian kemarin malam._

_Apa ini yang dinamakan Paranoid?_

Akhirnya pintu rumah itu terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan sesosok pria paruh baya dengan bekas luka horizontal di batang hidungnya dengan sweater hitam kesayangannya. Tubuhku terasa lemas.

Rasa lega langsung memenuhi tubuhku. Kudekap erat Ayah angkatku itu,…

"Naruto?! Apa yang,…?" Pria yang merawatku sejak kecil itu hanya mengernyit heran.

"Ayah,…rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak berkunjung kemari. Apa Ibu ada di rumah?" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada rumah yang cenderung sepi.

Biasanya ibu yang cerewet akan membuat rumah lebih ramai, aku menyeringai saat mengingat wajah ibu yang sedang marah padaku,…..menakutkan,…..

_Lagipula mana bisa aku menceritakan kejadian aneh seperti pada Ayah?_

_Mungkin aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran?_

_Entahlah,…Rasanya pikiranku sedang buntu._

"Naruto?!" panggil Ayahku yang langsung menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Ibu sedang ada Reptile Competition, Ular anacondanya, Manda, di nominasikan sebagai kontestan kecantikan ular,…

"O-Oh, begitu,…" Aku mulai menggaruk tengkuk-ku, menyembunyikan rasa malu karena ketahuan melamun. Rasanya seperti disentak oleh guru ketika ketiduran di kelas,…. Mungkin itu karena Ayah angkatku juga seorang guru SD.

Tak lama kemudian, aku menyadari ada hal yang berbeda.

"Lho, Ayah masak Kari? Bukannya, ibu benci kari?" hidungku berkedut saat mencium aroma yang selama aku tinggal di rumah ini, tak sekalipun tercium oleh indra-ku.

"Oh, itu bukan aku yang masak,…" Ucap Ayah, aku mengerutkan kening. Kalau bukan ibu, dan ayah,…lalu siapa?

Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur,…

Bisa kulihat uap masih mengepul dari kari yang sedang di aduk. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu itu berbalik, tubuhnya yang dibalut kemeja, dan jins selutut itu nampak cantik, dan memandangku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki,…kemudian senyum semringah muncul di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang,…Naru-kun" sapanya dengan nada ceria.

Aku sendiri menatap tak percaya,…pada pemandangan di hadapanku,….Bolak balik kutatap wajah kedua orang itu. Ayahku, dan Gadis muda-cantik-seumuran-ku itu yang entah kenapa ada di dapur kami.

"Ayah,…." Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri,…

"ya, Naruto?"

"Bagaimana Ayah bisa SELINGKUH di belakang Ibu?!" Ucapku setengah menjerit.

BLEETAKKK,….

"Kau Salah Sangka,…Dasar BODOH!"

.

.

* * *

**Iruka's Mansion, 11.25**

Aku mengerjap –erjapkan kedua mataku bersamaan ketika kesadaranku kembali. Aku mengerang kesakitan, Ouch,…entah berapa benjolan yang kini mencuat dari rambutku blonde-ku akibat jitakan maut yang baru saja kuterima.

Benar juga, aku melihat sekitarku, dan kudapati ayah serta gadis-yang-kukira-selingkuhan-ayahku, sedang menatapku. Aku teringat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi,…

"Sakura-chan, sudah kubilang jangan pakai terlalu banyak tenaga! lihat, Naruto tadi siuman setelah pingsan hampir empat jam! Kalo di perlakukan begitu terus dia bisa mati, sakura" Ucap Ayahku sambil menyipitkan matanya pada gadis itu.

" Gomen-ne, Iruka-sensei, Naru-kun. Tadi aku sedikit terbawa emosi, hahaha" sahut Sakura, "Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau jadi selingkuhan Iruka-sensei? Bisa- bisa aku yang di hajar Anko-sama, lagipula aku juga tak sudi jadi selingkuhanmu, sensei, hohoho"

_Glek,.._

Bisa kurasakan ayah sudah mati kutu,…

OMG, aku baru sadar. Gadis ini,…rupanya setipe sama Ibu!

Pantas meski gadis itu tertawa, aku masih bisa merasakan hawa intimidasi.

"Uhmm,…Sa-Sakura?" aku memanggil gadis itu pelan. Gadis itu menoleh padaku, iris emeraldnya menatapku tajam. "I-itu, kenapa Sakura ada disini?"

"Hufft,.." Binar di mata Gadis itu berubah, menjadi lebih ramah saat ia menahan tawa. "Naru-kun,..kau ini lucu sekali. Apa kau lupa? Aku ini kan tunanganmu,…wajar kan kalo aku berkunjung ke rumah calon mertua-ku"

"…." Aku terdiam. Mencoba memproses, menganalisa, dan menelaah maksud dari gadis berparas cantik di hadapanku ini,…Hingga akhirnya,…

"Tu-TuNAngan?!" Aku balik menatap Ayah meminta penjelasan tentang hal ini. Namun pria itu hanya menghela nafas, dan menghindari tatapan-ku. Aku kembali menautkan alisku…

_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?_ Reaksi ayah yang seperti mengatakan _Maafkan aku, nak. Tak ada pilihan lain bagimu,…_itu,…Aku tiba- tiba merasakan firasat buruk,…

"Ne, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari nge-date? Sebagai tunangan yang baru pertama kali bertemu, bukankah kita harus mendekatkan diri dulu?" lanjut Sakura, kini mendudukkan dirinya, di sofa yang bersebelahan denganku.

"Nge,..Nge-date?"

"Iya,..dan tentu saja biaya-nya NARUTO yang tanggung, hihihi"

Aku langsung sweatdrop.

_Oh, Kami-sama, Apa hidupku akan jadi lebih buruk daripada ini?_

.

.

* * *

**Dreamland, South Soga. 15.45**

Gadis bersurai Indigo itu duduk di salah satu bangku istirahat bagi pengunjung dreamland. Jari jemari-nya tak berhenti mengarahkan ujung penanya, menuliskan apa yang dipikirkannya di notes yang dipegangnya.

Lantas wajahnya kembali memerah,…

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan,…." Ia menangkupkan Notesnya menutupi wajahnya. Antara rasa menyesal, bersyukur, dan gelisah,…yang menyumpal hatinya,…

Pertemuannya dengan seorang Jinchuuriki semalam, membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri,…

_Uzumaki Naruto,…._

Gadis itu terus mengulang nama pria yang di temui-nya semalam. Ingatannya kembali melayang memutar ulang kilasan kejadian yang hingga saat ini membuatnya terus kepikiran,…

_Pria berkulit tan itu mengguncang tubuhnya,…sedangkan ia sendiri hampir kehilangan kesadarannya sendiri akibat rasa pening yang menguasai kepalanya. Pria itu mendekapnya erat,…._

_Dekapan itu terasa hangat, namun juga dipenuhi rasa khawatir,.._

_Ia sendiri tak tahu,…_

_Ia sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana rasa hangat itu._

_lalu ia kembali teringat,…_

_Pria dihadapannya adalah seorang Jinchuuriki yang sebelumnya sudah di singgung dalam rapat di HeadQuarter, jika kedua orang yang kabur itu dibiarkan saja,…_

_Amethystnya membulat begitu menduga apa yang bisa terjadi Pria yang mendekap tubuhnya yang lemas itu. Akatsuki, Organisasi Shinobi jahat itu pasti akan mengincar Naruto-sama,…_

_Jika dibiarkan,…_

**_NARUTO BISA TERLUKA_**

_Gadis itu tahu, Pria itu sama sekali tak tahu tentang shinobi, akatsuki, atau bahkan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang Jinchuuriki._

_Dia tak boleh terlibat dalam hal berbahaya seperti ini,.._

_Naruto-sama tidak boleh mengotori tangannya sendiri,.._

_Maafkan aku, Naruto-sama,…kau pasti bingung, tapi aku harus melakukan ini,..Aku harus menjagamu,…meski kau tak tahu hal itu,….Gadis itu terus mengulang kata – kata itu dalam pikirannya setelah transfusi cakra dari sang jinchuuriki yang masih terperangah di tempatnya. _

Ah, andai sajaIa bisa bertemu sekali lagi bertemu lagi dengan-Nya.

Gadis itu kembali pada Notesnya, ditatapnya tulisan dalam Notes itu.

Hnn,…tentu saja itu tak mungkin terjadi,…Gadis itu berdiri hendak beranjak,..

_"__Hi, Hinata? Kau, Hyuuga Hinata, kan?"_

Suara yang sangat di rindukannya terdengar. Gadis itu berbalik, iris Amethystnya menatap tak percaya saat melihat sosok blonde itu mengayunkan tangannya dengan senyum lima jari khasnya,…

Ini pasti Ilusi

Atau Fatamorgana

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi,…

Namun, iris Amethyst gadis itu menangkap sosok yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, sosok yang berdiri di sisi sang pria, seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menatapnya datar.

"Saku Oneechan?" desis Gadis itu dalam ketidak percayaannya.

.

.

* * *

Bisa kurasakan wajahku yang kembali memerah saat bertatap muka dengan gadis bermata sayu itu disini, tempat yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehku untuk bertemu kembali dengan gadis misterius itu.

Tentu saja aku masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

Dan bagaimana dia meninggalkanku di pinggir jalan begitu saja,..

Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya,…

"Hinata!" ulangku,…Gadis itu masih menatapku tak percaya. Seakan –akan ia baru menyadari keberadaanku. Aku hendak menghampirinya, namun,…

Gadis yang berdiri di sisiku langsung mempererat genggaman tangannya di telapak tanganku.

_Glek,…_

_A-Aku lupa kalo masih ada Sakura,…_

Aura gelap tiba – tiba menguar dari tubuhnya, membuatku terdiam di tempat.

Akhirnya kulihat Hinata-lah yang menghampiri kami. Gadis berambut Indigo sepinggang itu tampak manis dalam casual dress dan blazer abu – abu-nya,..saat sudah berdiri berhadapan denganku dan sakura,..

Amethyst-nya menatapku dengan binar redup, lalu tatapannya berpaling pada sakura.

"Lama tak jumpa, Saku Onee-chan,…bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa hinata, yang membuatku terkejut karena salam itu bukan untukku, tapi untuk,…sakura,…

" Hiina-chan,…Aku sehat – sehat saja,…" sakura menjawab dengan singkat

Aku balik menoleh pada 'Tunangan'-ku itu.

_Mereka berdua saling kenal? _

_Eh, tunggu sebentar,…_

Tiba – tiba aku tersadar, kami bertiga kini terdiam dalam keheningan yang aneh,..

_WAA,…Aku mulai panik. Apa – apaan situasi _canggung_ ini?!_

Bolak – balik kutatap kedua gadis itu, namun tampaknya tak satupun dari mereka yang _Terlihat_ Ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, padaku,…

"Hiina-chan, kurasa kami sedang diikuti, dari tadi aku mendengar ada suara yang mencurigakan, dan pantulan sinar, Apa kau bisa melacaknya?" Aku menoleh pada Sakura yang tiba –tiba buka suara, perkataannya makin membuatku tak mengerti.

"Benar,…Saku Onee-chan. Kelihatannya mereka mengincar, Naruto-sama." Tutur Hinata, sambil mengedarkan ruang lingkup penglihatannya.

**Psyuuu,…**

Sesuatu berkecepatan tinggi melesat, kurasa sasarannya adalah aku, namun, dengan tangkas Hinata dapat menangkisnya dengan tangan hampa,…sedangkan sakura masih memejamkan matanya, seperti berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu,…

"Menara dreamland, rupanya mereka bersembunyi disana,…hn, biar aku saja yang urus." Sakura mengeluarkan benang – benang besi yang lentur dari balik lengan bajunya, yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. "Hiina-chan, evakuasi Naruto, dan cari bantuan."

"Eh, Saku oneeChan?" Hinata menatap tak percaya pada 'tunangan'-ku itu.

"Jangan remehkan kemampuanku, kau pikir aku akan kalah dari mereka? Aku di juluki laba-laba penjerat bukan tanpa alasan, Hiina-chan" sahut Sakura menyeringai,…

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo, Naruto-sama…" Hinata-chan, menggandeng tanganku. Di tuntunnya aku menjauhi sakura…"Kujamin kau takkan ingin melihat Saku Oneechan bertarung!" bisiknya pelan,..

Aku mengangguk lemah. Mengiyakan perkataan gadis hyuuga itu.

_Tidak serius bertarung saja, jitakannya sudah membuatku pingsan empat jam,…_

.

.

* * *

Pria beiris onyx itu menatap sepasang muda-mudi yang baru saja melewati persimpangan wahana roller coaster, melalui lensa teropongnya, terlihat jelas ekspresi targetnya yang masih menatap gadis yang menarik lengannya dengan kebingungan dan wajah pucat.

Zzztt,…Zzztt,…

Pria itu menekan earpicknya,…

_"__Itachi-nii, Target sudah bergerak. Ganti" Suara seorang pria paro baya terdengar dari ujung peranti saluran komunikasi. _

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke,,. Kau ulur-lah waktu dengan si Laba – laba penjerat, sisa-nya aku yang tangani. Waktumu dua puluh menit"

"_Roger that"_

Pria itu pun melangkah, meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya,…

.

.

* * *

Nafasku mulai tersengal – sengal dan tubuhku terasa lemas, untung saja gadis itu memberiku kesempatan untukku istirahat. Aku langsung jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh bersimbah peluh,..

Sedangkan Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan yang,..

_Ugh,…membuatku makin merasa bersalah_

Aku tahu, seharusnya kami cepat – cepat pergi dari sini, tidak seharusnya aku memperlambat langkah Hinata yang sejak awal memang memiliki kecepatan di atas langkah orang – orang biasa sepertiku,…

_Ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin malam,.._

Aku menundukkan kepalaku,..bisa kurasakan tubuhku yang masih terasa kaku di beberapa bagian,…saat aku kembali mendongak mencari keberadaan gadis itu, rupanya ia telah duduk tepat di hadapanku.

"A-anu,..Naruto-sama,…Se-sebenarnya,..A-aku,..Kemarin,.." suara Gadis itu terbata – bata lalu iris Amethystny membulat, dan tubuhnya yang mungil itu rubuh tepat di hadapanku.

"Lho? Hinata! Oy, bangun! Kok malah tidur, sih,..aduuh,…" Aku mulai panik.

Kuguncang tubuh mungil gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu,..

_Satu detik_

_Dua detik_

_Tiga detik_

Tak ada reaksi,…

_Jangan – jangan Hinata-chan,…MATI? _

"Tenang saja, dia hanya terpengaruh oleh Ilusi yang sudah kuciptakan, kok"

Aku memalingkan wajahku.

Seorang pria berambut itu menatapku dengan wajah stoic, ternyata telah berdiri tepat kurang lebih tiga meter dari belakangku.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, ikutlah bersama kami. Aku, akan melindungimu. Baik dari Akatsuki, atau Konoha. Aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu,…semua yang mereka sembunyikan darimu sejak belasan tahun yang lalu,…"

.

.

* * *

**Menara Dreamland, 16.37**

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Menara Dreamland tampak gelap dan sunyi, mungkin karena palang di depannya yang bertuliskan "Masih Perbaikan"

Namun hal itu malah menguntungkannya, jutsu pelacaknya dapat dengan mudah menemukan lokasi sosok yang menyerang mereka. Iris emeraldnya sejenak menampakkan keterkejutan.

Karena Cakra yang dirasakannya ini,…

Cakra yang sangat dikenalnya,..

"Sasukee,.." desisnya...

Sosok Pria berambut raven menampakkan dirinya dari gelapnya menara.

Sakura menahan nafasnya, ternyata memang sosok yang menyerangnya, adalah Uchiha yang bungsu, ia menggenggam erat gulungan benang besi-nya erat – erat.

_Setelah semua yang terjadi, Kenapa mereka dipertemukan takdir sebagai musuh?_

Gigi gadis itu bergemeretak menahan perasaan aneh yang muncul di hatinya, tidak, dia harus bisa bersikap professional, nyawa Sasori-nii masih ada di genggaman _Mereka_, Ia harus bisa menjalankan misinya sebaik mungkin,…

Pria beriris Onyx itu hanya menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ne, Sasu-kun, tampaknya aku harus menghabisimu, disini,.." gumam Sakura saambil menatap tajam pada pria di hadapannya.

" Hn, coba saja kalau bisa,…" ujar pria bernama sasuke itu menghunus pedangnya yang berkilat dalam gelap, dan langsung menerjang kunoichi itu.

Belum sampai ia mendekat, sharingan sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat apa yang sudah disiapkan sakura, dan dengan gesit menghindari dari kunai – kunai yang langsung melesat ke arahnya.

Meski berhasil menghindari sebagian besar jebakan kunai, namun ada satu dua kunai yang berhasil mengenai baju-nya dan tubuhnya,..

"Tch, Jebakan,..Kau sama sekali tak berubah,…SAKURA" gerutu sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum Innocent, saat melihat Sasuke mengusap pipinya yang tergores ujung kunai.

" Hmm, Aku akan menjeratmu Sasu-kun,…Kau sudah masuk ke dalam 'Jaring - jaring'-ku, kau takkan bisa keluar dari menara ini,…Sasuu-kun,.." Ujar sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Hn, Menarik,…kuterima tantanganmu,.."

.

.

* * *

Onyx pria itu menatapku dengan tajam.

Seolah meminta persetujuanku dari permintaannya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua yang dirahasiakan dariku?" Aku menatap ragu pada pria itu.

Pria itu menghela nafas.

"Tentang kau yang adalah Jinchuuriki,…Tentang Kedua orang tua kandungmu,…dan Bagaimana cara agar kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu sendiri. Semua yang mereka,.." pria itu menunjuk Gadis lavender di dekapanku. "Tutupi, aku akan melindungimu dari mereka yang takkan pernah membiarkanmu melihat kebenaran, Naruto"

Aku terdiam.

_Benar,…Orang – orang tadi malam juga memanggilku Jinchuuriki,..Hinata pun begitu,.._

_Tunggu sebentar, kalau Sakura-chan juga sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi...lalu ayah, dan ibu angkatku juga,…_

Aku balik menatap pada pria asing di depanku ini…

_Apa benar selama ini aku sudah di bohongi?Apa perkataan orang asing ini memang benar? _

_A-aku,…tidak tahu,…_

**Plok…plok….plok….**

Suara tepuk tangan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku sendiri,…

"Cukup sampai disitu, Itachi-san. Jangan racuni kepala asisten-ku dengan teori rumit, aku memerlukan tenaganya untuk mengejar deadline-nya,.." bisikan itu terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Suara itu,…

Aku balik menoleh ke arah suara,…

Aku terperangah begitu menyadari sosok yang sangat kukenali itu,..

**_KAKASHI- SENSEI?!_**

Mangaka **'De busted'** itu berjongkok di sebelahku. Pria bermasker itu yang entah sejak kapan ada disana, langsung meraih tanganku dan tangan Hinata. Aku terbelalak kaget, saat tubuhku rasanya terserap,…sedang sang Mangaka hanya menyeringai dari balik maskernya,…

"Sampai jumpa, Itachi-san,…"

**POOFFF….**

Sekelilingku langsung terselimuti oleh bom asap,…

"Tch,..Si Hatake itu, membawa kabur anak kushinacchi,…lagi,.." desis Uchiha sulung itu sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya

.

.

.bersambung

.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

WOW.O! ga nyangka Prolog dari fic multichap pertama bubu dapet banyak respon dari readers! hohoho,..._Matur nuwun_,...! oh, iya Bubu juga akan menjawab review chapter kemarin dari readers!

GazzelE VR & :

Bubu sudah nge-cek di komik Seikirei,...dan ternyata openingnya emang mirip! makasih infonya senpai, tapi kelihatannya Bubu ga bisa menjadikan Sekirei sebagai referensi karena baru baca lima chapter pertama, bubu langsung nosebleed,... :'X

Bubu takut gak akan bisa ngelanjutin fic ini klo nekad mbaca sekirei. dan soal Sakura,...yah, mw gimana lagi,..tuntutan script, hohoho,...

Akira No Sikhigawa :

Makasih senpai! hampir ajha bubu di timpuk Masashi Kishimoto sensei pakai Sepatu gara2 disclaimer-nya ketinggalan,...(Maafkan Author yang punya penyakit pikun akut :'X)

Uzumaki Satoshi, 2nd princhass , robyzek, ShinRanXNaruHina, samsulae29 :

Untuk pair kayaknya lebih dari dua cewek, deh. klo di fanfic itu istilahnya harem, ea? hahaha, Bubu emang banyak ga tahu istilah di fanfic, soalnya baru gabung. tapi Bubu berencana mem-pairkan Naruto dengan salah satu dari gadis-gadisnya, tapi biar Naruto sendiri yang milih dan hanya tuhan yang tahu siapa pilihannya, wkwkwk,..

, munawirucyiha, Aditya Uryuu Namikaze, , Neko Twins Kagamine, Vicestering, Namikaze Sholkhan, betmenpengangguran, Blue-senpai, Soputan, Takuto, Miss Cie - Cie, dan Silent reader:

Makasih sudah mendukung Bubu! Hohoho, Bubu jadi semangat nerusin fic-nya! XD

Oh, satu lagi, bagi yang tahu istilah - istilah di bawah ini maksudnya apa ea?

1. Negevote?

2. Flames?

3. OOC?

4. Typo?

yah, Bubu masih ga tau istilah di fanfic, jadi klo ada senpai baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung * Dhuuakkk* _Di shannaro_ Sakura, dalam hati (_Dasar Author Gaje, ga da hubungannya sama nabung,...Tauk!_) . setelah Sakura menjauh,.. bagi senpai - senpai yang berkenan memberi penjelasan, Bubu akan berterimakasih,...buuuannyyyakkk seeekkaaaleee,...

Dan jadwal upload Fic ini adalah tiap tanggal 25 dan 11! (mungkin ntar agak telat satu atau dua hari)

.

.

**Bubu-Lanlan**

.

.


	3. Who am i ?

**By :** Bubu-lanlan

**Rate :** T

**Disclaimer :** Naruto belonged to Masashi Kishimoto - sensei. Kisah ini hanya mencantumkan nama – nama dan keterangan yang tidak berkaitan dengan cerita aslinya. XD, sisanya hasil ke-GJ-an Author!

**Summary :** Naruto tiba – tiba di serang saat ada di Dreamland! tiba – tiba mangaka **'De Busted'** datang dan membawanya pergi,…Rahasia apakah yang di sembunyi-kan darinya? what will happen next?

**Warning : **Gaje, OOC, miss typo, abal, banyak kata kasar, dan alur kecepetan. Sumber inspirasi gaje milik Author yang bertebaran dimana - mana,...dan chappie yang ini rada emosional, sentimental, dan agak lebay…

**Mind to read or Review?**

.

.

* * *

_Aku merasakan tubuhku bagai terserap, berdenyut, dan mencair, yang aku tahu hanyalah tangan Kakashi-sensei yang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku._

Sedangkan penglihatanku seakan memburam, dan semakin gelap. Dan bom asap yang menyelimuti kami makin membuat nafasku sesak.

"Sampai jumpa … Itachi-san."

Kudengar suara Kakashi-sensei tepat sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : Who Am I?**

.

.

**Mercury Hotel, room 245, 18.10  
**  
Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menghela nafas dalam–dalam, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

Ia baru saja membalut luka–luka akibat bertarung dengan Uchiha bungsu. Meski lecet disana-sini, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya gelisah.

Pikirannya kini benar–benar sedang kacau. Ini untuk kedua kalinya dirinya kalah dan menerima perlakuan yang tak bisa dipikir(4) dengan logika dari Uchiha bersaudara itu.

Sekali lagi, ia mendengus kesal saat memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

-FlashBack-

_Dengan sharingannya, pria seumurannya itu berhasil menangkis kunai dan menghindari kertas peledak yang terlontar dari jebakan yang dipasangkan Sakura secara kilat._

_DHUUAAR!_

_Ledakan terdengar susul-menyusul. Jari-jemarinya dengan gemulai memainkan benang besinya. Mempersempit ruang gerak Uchiha bungsu. Melihat Uchiha bungsu terdesak, gadis itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan._

_Diarahkannya kunai beracun itu ke tengkuk Sasuke ketika pria itu lengah akibat menghindari jebakannya, dia hanya perlu menghujamkan kunai itu tepat disana._

_Namun tubuh gadis itu berkata lain._

_Tubuhnya mati rasa._

_Bersamaan dengan lingangan air mata yang mulai membasahi kelopak matanya._

_Kenapa? Kenapa tubuhnya menolak untuk menikam pria di hadapannya itu?_

_"Kau masih tidak berubah, Sakura," Kini suara pria itu menghujam lamunan Sakura. Pria itu memang tak membalikkan badannya, namun Sakura bisa merasakan perih._

_Perih yang hanya bisa dirasakannya ketika berada di sisi pria itu._

_"Kau … naif," Pria itu tiba- tiba berbalik, merenggut kunai beracun sakura dan melemparkannya jauh–jauh. Ia membanting tubuh gadis itu ke lantai, yang membuat gadis itu mengerang kesakitan._

_Sakura dapat merasakan tangan teman masa kecilnya itu dilehernya, mencekiknya hingga hampir kehabisan nafas. Sakura sendiri tak nampak melawan seakan pasrah dengan serangan pria di hadapannya._

_Onyx pria itu menatap lekat–lekat emerald Sakura yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah._

_"Sebenarnya di pihak mana kau berpihak, Ha-ru-no-san?" Terdengar nada benci saat pria itu menyebut nama marganya. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup balik menatap pada onyx Sasuke._

_Benar, Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke yang kini begitu membenci-nya,…_

_Kemana perginya Uchiha bungsu yang iris onyxnya berbinar saat memakan bento extra tomat buatan Sakura? Kemana perginya sosok yang tersenyum menyeringai dan irit bicara itu?_

_Sosok yang akan menunjukkan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya hanya pada Sakura dan kakaknya sendiri. Satu-satunya anggota dari keluarganya yang tersisa. Pria yang sangat mempercayainya itu._

_Hilang bersamaan saat Ia berbalik dan menutup mata akan keberadaan mereka._

_Mengkhianati-nya._

_"Jawab aku!" bentak cowok raven itu, tapi Sakura tetap bergeming._

_Seorang pria beriris sama dengan Sasuke memasuki menara, tersenyum sinis pada adiknya yang sedang menginterogasi si Laba–laba Penjerat, Mantan-teman-mereka._

_"Sasuke, sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu mengasihaninya … lagi, Sasuke." Suara datarnya menghujam hati Sakura._

_"Bagaimana dengan Jinchuuriki-nya?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, kakaknya kini duduk di sisi adiknya._

_"Si Hatake membawa kabur anak itu," desahnya kesal._

_"Tch, jadi … misi kita gagal, Itachi-nii?" Tanya Sasuke pelan._

_"Tidak juga," Raut kesal pria itu berubah jadi senyum lembut pada adiknya. "Ini memang skenario terburuk dari yang kubayangkan. Tapi, untuk menangkap Haruno si Laba–laba Penjerat juga di luar dugaanku, lho, Sasuke."_

_"Hn, tidak juga. Aku tidak menangkapnya, kok," Sasuke melepaskan Sakura yang masih menatapnya kebingungan. Sedangkan Itachi hanya terperangah._

_"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke. Kau mau melepaskannya begitu saja?" Itachi masih tidak percaya dengan tingkah adik kesayangannya suke menatap tajam pada Aniki-nya._

_"Hn" sahutnya. Kini mata pria itu beralih pada gadis yang tergeletak di lantai, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong._

_"Kau … kali ini kau selamat. Tapi, lain kali kau menghalangi kami. Aku takkan segan–segan untuk membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, HA-RU-NO-SAN, camkan itu!" ucap Sasuke dengan dingin._

_Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perintah mantan teman masa kecilnya itu._

_Setengah berlari kemudian meninggalkan menara dengan kedua orang bersaudara yang menatap kepergiannya._

FlashBack –end-

Drrt,…Drrrtt,…Drrtt,….

Sakura mengangkat telepon di hapenya dengan malas. Saat mendengar suara yang muncul di ujung telepon, raut wajah gadis itu berubah serius.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja aku paham. Kegagalan tak bisa di toleransi. Tapi mohon beri aku waktu beberapa saat lagi, aku akan membawa Uzumaki-san hidup–hidup tanpa kecurigaan dari Konoha. Aku … takkan gagal,"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kesal. Bayangan kakak kesayangannya kembali terlintas. Benar, sudah terlambat untuk menyesali keputusannya.

"Tentu saja, Kesetiaanku hanya untuk Anda, Tsunade-sama."

Benar, apa yang dilakukannya tidak salah, dia harus memikirkan keselamatan sasori-nii dulu, meskipun ia tahu sebagai gantinya, dirinyalah yang akan terluka.

.

.

* * *

**Kakashi-sensei apartment. 18.30**

Dan kali ini pun aku mengerjapkan mataku serta merenggangkan tubuhku.

Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyadari kalau aku telah berada di apartment tempatku bekerja sebagai asisten mangaka 'De Busted'.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang berat menindih bagian selimut di sisi ranjang. Aku mendapati sosok mungil itu disana. Aku kembali mengingat apa yan sebenarnya telah terjadi padaku.

Ah, benar juga. Tadi sore kami di serang di Dreamland … dan Kakashi-sensei.

Aku sedikit merasakan pening di kepala.

Gadis itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya, kelopak matanya mulai terbuka perlahan, menampakkan bola mata sewarna amethyst yang langsung terbelalak saat mendapatiku yang sudah terbangun.

"Gomen, ne, Naruto-sama! Maaf aku tertidur disini," ucapnya dengan panik sambil menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat jelas sedang tersipu.

"Ne, tidak apa–apa, Hinata-chan," jawabku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku, berusaha untuk meyakinkannya kalo aku sama sekali tak ada masalah. "Oh, iya, Kakashi-sen …"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku…

_Kruuyuukkk,…  
_  
Aku langsung menekuk wajahku di balik selimut.

_Bisa–bisanya perutku berbunyi keroncongan seperti ini?!_

Aku juga bisa mendengar suara tawa pelan dari gadis Hyuuga itu. Uurghh, semakin menambah parah keadaanku saja.

"A-ano, biar kusiapkan makan malam!" Gadis itu langsung bangkit, setengah berlari menuju dapur.

Setelah langkah kakinya sudah terdengar menjauh , kamar ini kembali sunyi.

Namun ada hal lain yang lebih membuatku kepalaku terasa berat.

Ya. Kata–kata pria asing itu. Masih terus berdengung di pikiranku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

.

.  
SRAKK

Tiba–tiba tirai jendela tersibak.

Menggugahku dari lamunan yang baru saja menghanyutkanku. Dan di kusen itu tampaklah sosok yang masuk ke kamar ini melalui jendela. Postur tubuhnya yang membelakangi sinar bulan membuatku harus menyipitkan mata untuk melihat sosok tersebut.

"Ara, maaf mengganggu istirahatmu, Naruto. Karena ada yang ingin kusampaikan," ucap pria yang sangat kukenal itu, meski aku sendiri juga merasakan perubahan nada dalam suaranya, nada serius yang belum pernah terdengar olehku.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Tak apa. Aku juga banyak pertanyaan untukmu … Sensei."

Pria itu menatapku sejenak dengan tatapan yang tak yakin. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan komik dari balik kantong bajunya. Komik ciptaannya.

"Hoo, ya sudah kalo begitu. Ini!" Tiba–tiba sang mangaka melempar komik itu tepat ke arahku, dengan gelagapan aku berusaha menangkap buku itu. "Bacalah!"

"EH?!" aku langsung menautkan kedua alisku.

"Jangan Protes! Baca saja." sahutnya dengan nada perintah. Dengan panik, aku mulai membaca satu per satu halaman Komik 'De Busted',…

.

.

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan komik ini apa?" Tanyaku setelah beberapa saat menuntaskan bacaan dari Kakashi-sensei, yang langsung disambut sensei dengan bergubrak ria.

"Naruto, setelah kau baca buku itu. Apa kau merasa pernah melihat, merasakan, atau mengalami hal seperti itu? Kejadian–kejadian seperti itu sudah ada penjelasannya dalam buku, kan?" Tanyanya. Berusaha menjelaskan padaku dengan bahasa yang –cukup sederhana, untuk kupahami. "Apakah ada sosok yang tidak asing bagimu?"

Aku kembali mengingat scene dan karakter yang muncul di komik itu.

Aku teringat adegan tentang Ya-san, bagaimana dirinya berusaha mati-matian demi melindungi dan menyelamatkan gadis pujaannya, Kushina.

Belum lagi adegan saat Kushina tahu bahwa Hicchi rela berkorban untuknya hingga akhir hayatnya.

Lalu si kecil jenius, Ita-kyun. Yang merelakan Kushina agar menikah dengan Mina-tan, meski masih sering mengancam, dan mengintimidasi orang yang lebih tua darinya itu –yang seharusnya di hormati olehnya.

Namun yang paling mengganggu pikiranku adalah tokoh utamanya itu sendiri. Gadis berambut panjang sewarna tomat itu.

_Kushina._

_Gadis itu._

_Bukankah gadis yang ada dalam mimpiku?_

Kali ini kusadari Kakashi sensei yang mulai menatapku khawatir. Mungkin pikiran skeptisku tampak jelas di wajahku saat ini.

"Komik itu kubuat bukan hasil karanganku sendiri, Naruto." Tiba–tiba suara Kakashi sensei memecahkan kesunyian di kamar ini, sedangkan aku sendiri berusaha memahami maksud ucapannya.

"NANI?! Ja-jadi … komik ini … PLAGIAT, dong?!"

BUAGGH!

"I-ITTAI!" erangku setengah menjerit.

Jitakan kembali bersarang di kepalaku.

Dalam batin, aku hanya bisa meringis. Rasanya aku memang perlu berhati–hati kalo sa bonyok kepalaku kalo diperlakukan begini terus.

"Aku membuat komik ini berdasarkan kisah nyata! Kisah yang sebenarnya!" gerutu sang mangaka, yang terlihat jelas tak terima kutuduh sebagai plagiator.

Tapi benar juga. Aku sendiri juga sih. Sebagai asistennya setahun terakhir, aku benar – benar tahu berapa lama waktu yang diperlukannya untuk mencari inspirasi di onsen terdekat.

"Aku membuat komik ini berdasarkan kisah orang tuamu." sambungnya.

_DEG!_

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Kakashi sensei … kenal dengan orang tua kandungku? Jadi, dia memang sengaja tak memberitahuku? Aku menatap kakashi dengan tatapan sangsi.

"Sebenarnya, ayah kandungmu adalah guruku. Namanya Namikaze Minato. Tapi dalam komik, aku menamainya Mina-tan,"

_DEG!_  
_  
Nama itu, heroine di komik 'de busted'.  
_  
"Dan Ibumu adalah Jinchuuriki. Sama seperti dirimu. Namanya Uzumaki Kushina,"

_BLAARR!  
_  
_Hancur sudah khayalanku tentang kedua orang tua baik–baik. Yang kini muncul malah pikiran–pikiran kotor dan nista. Yang menghempas anganku tentang keluarga yang harmonis ke tanah dan bagai terinjak–injak ribuan kuda yang kebetulan lewat(?)_

Maksudku, pikiran seperti itu wajar, kan?! Berhubung mereka berdua menjadi role model untuk komik mesum … ehem, maksudku komik dewasa ini?!

"Dalam komik, aku mengganti namanya jadi Guardian. Dan itu berlaku juga untukmu, Naruto," bisik sang mangaka pelan.

Jinchuuriki adalah nama lain Guardian? Benar juga, di dalam komik Kakashi sensei Guardian adalah orang – orang yang memiliki cakra tanpa batas. Namun, sebagai bayarannya, mereka akan sering hilang kendali.

Karena itu cakra mereka di segel dan juga membagi cakranya pada Shinobi yang lain.

Untuk menghindari pertikaian, tiap Guardian atau Jinchuuriki memiliki sosok yang disebut Knight, yang secara rutin mendapatkan transfusi cakra dari mereka, orang–orang yang bertarung demi sumber kekuatan mereka.

Lalu, Knight juga bukanlah sembarang Shinobi, ini berkaitan dengan metode transfusi cakra dari Jinchuuriki yang cakranya tersegel itu sendiri.

Ya, karena Transfusi cakra hanya bisa dilakukan Jinchuuriki melalui ciuman.

Dengan transfusi cakra, seorang Guardian atau Jinchuuriki dapat meningkatkan daya sembuh, sense, kecepatan, reflek, tenaga, dan juga dapat meningkatkan kemampuan bertarung seorang Knight.

Ingatanku melayang pada malam pertama kali aku bertemu Hinata.

Saat itu, aku yakin sekali kalo gadis itu demam, namun setelah menciumku, tiba-tiba tubuhnya jadi segar bugar.

Kejadian yang persis sama dengan yang di dalam komik.

Memang aneh, kejadiannya memang mirip, pikirku.

"Satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan, Naruto." Kakashi sensei menghentikanku dari proses loading informasi di kepalaku yang mulai lemot. Aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku pada Mangaka bermasker itu.

"Ayah dan ibumu dibunuh … tepat saat hari kelahiranmu," bisiknya samar. Namun jelas aku dapat mendengarnya dengan telingaku yang sudah terlatih mendengar suara selirih apapun tiap ujian sekolah berlangsung.

Dan apa yang diucapkan Kakashi sensei setelahnya lebih membuatku tercengang.

"Ibumu, kehilangan kontrol atas cakra yang dimilikinya, sehingga kami terpaksa membunuhnya,"

.

.

_Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu, semua yang mereka sembunyikan darimu sejak belasan tahun yang lalu._

_Mereka yang takkan pernah membiarkanmu melihat kebenaran, Naruto._

Aku tersenyum miris saat teringat kata–kata pria asing yang kutemui di Dreamland.

Jadi inilah kenyataan yang disembunyikan dariku.  
Mulai dari Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Hinata, orang–orang yang mengejarku di Dreamland, bahkan orang tua angkatku sendiri!

_Orang–orang ini, mereka yang membunuh orang tuaku, dan menipuku habis-habisan._

Kalau reka pasti mengincar cakraku juga.

Brengsek!

"Naruto," Kakashi sensei kembali memanggilku dengan nada ragu.

"AHAHAHA." Entah kenapa, bukan jeritan sedih yang keluar dari mulutku.

Justru kebalikannya, aku seakan tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Meski aku juga bisa merasakan cairan bening yang mulai mengalir dari kelopak mataku.

_Aku … menangis?_

Hahaha, Kusadari ini adalah yang pertama kalinya sejak aku pertama kali masuk panti asuhan.

Ternyata kenyataan ini … memang terasa menyakitkan.

Sakit ini … lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa sakit yang pernah kurasakan.

Pria bermasker itu masih menatapku tak mengerti. "Naruto, Aku tahu perasaan…"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU!" Aku menyela ucapan Kakashi-sensei.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei kembali berusaha menenangkanku, kedua tangannya menggenggam pundakku yang terasa gemetar.

_Sok peduli seperti ini._

_Tapi Semuanya palsu._

"Memangnya aku ini sejenis power bank, hah?!" Emosiku kembali memuncak. "Bagaimana bisa mereka memperlakukan Jinchuuriki seperti baterai isi ulang?!"

"Bukan begitu, Naruto! Kau sudah salah mengerti! Justru Jinchuuriki adalah Shinobi yang paling beruntung. Dengan kapasitas cakra yang tak terbatas, mereka bisa melindungi orang,"

"Dan membunuh mereka jika lepas kendali?! Jelaskan itu padaku, KAKASHI!" bisikku dengan nada sinis, kini tanpa menggunakan embel–embel sensei.

"Naruto!" Pria itu terpekik pelan dengan nada frustrasi.

"Ibuku juga begitu, kan," bentakku. "Kalian membunuhnya!" Aku balas menatap pada pria berambut metalik itu dengan tatapan sengit.

"Tidak! Ayah dan ibumu menyelamatkanmu, Naruto! Mereka bertaruh nyawa hanya untukmu, agar kau bisa bertahan hidup, meski ibumu lepas kendali."

"Dan membuatku percaya orang tuaku kecelakaan … dan membohongiku begini?! Hah?! SELAMAT, KALIAN BERHASIL MEMPECUNDANGIKU HABIS – HABISAN!"

.

.

Hening.

Kamar ini kembali menjadi sunyi. Aku sudah tak bisa memikirkan apa–apa lagi sekarang setelah aku baru saja memuntahkan kalimat berbisa.

Yang bahkan untuk orang selevel Hibiki-sensei, guru killer-ku di jaman SMA dulu yang kalau mendengarnya pasti akan langsung menghukumku jalan jongkok keliling sekolah puluhan kali.

Kakashi sendiri tampak shock.

Namun kudengar pintu kamar berderit pelan.

"Na-Naruto-Sama. Ma-mau makan malam? Se-semua-nya sudah siap." Gadis indigo itu berujar pelan, namun tampaknya ia juga segera menyadari situasi canggung di kamar ini.

Aku menatap gadis beriris amethyst itu yang menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, sedangkan pria bermasker yang baru saja berdebat denganku itu menghela nafasnya.

"Yah, lebih baik kita makan malam dulu. Setelah itu biar kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita, Nak," Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku singkat sebelum berlalu menuju ke ruang makan.

"Na-Naruto-Sama?" Hinata masih menungguku. Aku kembali menghela nafas.

.

.

* * *

**Author POV**

triing.

Suara denting sendok yang sesekali beradu dengan piring terdengar sebagai satu–satunya sumber suara di ruang makan. Seorang gadis beriris amethyst dan seorang pria berambut perak jabrik sesekali melirik pada si Duren Galau di hadapan mereka.

Sedangkan pria berkumis kucing di hadapan mereka itu hanya terdiam.

Binar di iris safir yang biasanya menampakkan sinar hangat, kini terasa hampa. Kosong. Bahkan menguarkan hawa yang mengintimidasi dan penuh dengan aura gelap.

"Sebenarnya tiap Jinchuuriki bisa memiliki lebih dari satu orang Knight," Sang Mangaka akhirnya buka suara setelah terlepas sepenuhnya dari rasa shock akibat ucapan pria berambut kuning jabrik di hadapannya tadi.

"Ibumu memiliki empat. Namun hanya satu yang berhasil 'jadi' dengannya. Dan dia adalah Namikaze Minato, ayahmu," sambungnya. "Semuanya sesuai dengan yang tertera di komik. Mina-tan atau ayahmu, Ita-kyun, Ya-san, dan Hi-cchi, mereka semua orang yang berkorban demi ibumu"

"Dengan transfusi cakra Kushina, keempat Knight-nya dapat meningkatkan daya tempurnya hampir seratus kali lipat," sambungnya sambil bersedekap.

"Dan di dunia ini, hanya ada sembilan orang Jinchuuriki. Tidak kurang … dan tidak lebih."

" Jika ada Jinchuuriki yang meninggal, maka di saat yang sama akan lahir bayi yang juga menjadi Jinchuuriki. Sehingga di tiap waktu, jumlah Jinchuuriki selalu sama."

"…."

"…."

_Aarggh!_ Kakashi menggeleng pasrah sambil merenggut kepalanya sendiri.

Benar–benar tak ada reaksi dari putra Jinchuuriki sebelumnya itu. Dia benar–benar sudah dikacangin dengan sepenuh hati.

"A, ano, sebenarnya Hi-cchi … adalah nama panggilan untuk … a-ayahanda-ku, Naruto-Sama. Ja-jadi, sebelum ayahanda meninggal, beliau berpesan agar aku mengawasi Naruto-sama dan menjadi Knight untukmu," tiba–tiba Hinata berbisik pelan.

_BRUSSH._

Naruto yang baru saja menenggak teh darjelingnya , langsung menyemburkan teh itu keluar.

Dan sial bagi Kakashi sensei yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengan si Kepala Duren, menjadi korban semburan teh yang membuat wajahnya yang tertutup masker itu basah kuyup.

"A-Apa?!" Akhirnya Naruto akhirnya menimpali penjelasan mereka yang panjang lebar. Lalu, "IBU-KU juga selingkuh dengan AYAH-MU!? Jangan–jangan Hinata-chan adalah saudara seibuku yang terpisah sejak lahir?!"

_Gubraakk._

'Oh, Naruto. Seberapa jauh sinetron–sinetron di layar kaca sudah meracuni otakmu?' batin kedua Shinobi yang baru saja bergubrak ria.

.

.

* * *

**-Yamanaka Spa and Salon, 21.00-**

Ino baru saja akan menutup tokonya saat dua sosok pria membuka pintu tokonya.

Seorang pria berambut nanas dan seorang pria 'besar' yang masih asyik makan keripik kentang.

"Maaf, toko ini …" Nada suara Ino tercekat begitu menyadari kedua sosok pria itu.

"Hai, Ino. Lama tak ketemu kau makin kurus saja," Puji Shikamaru yang langsung berhadiah hairdryer yang mendarat di kepalanya dengan mulus.

Tatapan aquamarine balik menatap pada si pria 'besar' dengan tatapan sengit.

Pria 'besar' itu menghentikan kegiatan memamah biak sejenak, jelas bila sang gadis sudah memasang ekspresi begitu, sudah bukan pertanda baik lagi.

"Ah, iya, Ino … lihat!" Chouji, nama pria 'besar' itu menyodorkan secarik kertas yang sanggup mengalihkan perhatian Ino yang sedang kesal.

Kertas itu hanyalah secarik kertas putih polos.

Sepintas memang tak ada yang aneh dan berbeda antara kertas itu dengan kertas HVS lainnya. Namun, ketiga sosok yang ada di ruang itu, minus yang masih tak sadarkan diri, sudah tahu apa maksud dari kertas itu.

"Wah, sudah hampir dua bulan. Akhirnya ada misi lagi," gumam sang gadis lalu menyeringai. "Lumayan juga. Aku juga agak bosan terus–terusan di salon. Jadi, kayaknya ini misi yang penting, nih," sambungnya.

"Yah, ini adalah misi yang pengecualian," Sambung Chouji. "Misi ini bersamaan dengan rapat bulanan di HeadQuarter dan bersamaan dengan penculikan serta melemahnya segel para Jinchuuriki,"

Ino manggut–manggut.

"Urgh … Ittei," gerutu si rambut nanas yang baru saja sadar. "Tch, belum juga ngehadapin Akatsuki, aku udah babak belur begini? Gimana nanti? Mendokusai."

"Akatsuki?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya … lalu iris aquamarine-nya membulat. "Eeeh, jangan-jangan misi kita kali ini…"

"Menyusup ke Organisasi Shinobi terbesar setelah KONOHA!"

.

.

Bersambung.

.

.

* * *

A/N :

Fyuuh, akhirnya bubu juga lulus ujian Karya tulis dengan selamat,.. Makasih buat anggota _laskar Ngerpek, No! Nyontek, Yes! _yang udah nyontekin bubu,..*Plak (perbuatan Author jelas adalah tindakan nista! Peringatan! Jangan ikutan laskar ga jelas kaya' Author yang satu ini!)

Balik ke fanfic, Disini, sosokNaruto sudah di jelaskan secara cicilan, sisanya di chap depan,..and sorry kalo di ficini, rada emosional, Tapi Moga Chap ini masih bisa menghibur readers sekalian,…

Nah, waktunya ngebalez Review dari readers! Hohoho,..

, **munawirucyiha** , **2nd princhass**, **Naminamifrid** : Makasih udah mau ngejelasin, sekarang bubu rada gak cengo + heho tiap waktu ngebaca kalimat yang slalu ada di atas fic itu lagi. _Sankyuu_, senpai!

**AdityaUryuuNamikaze** : CANON? Hyaa,..muncul lagi istilah yang bubu ga tau,..?! #$$% ! **^$ *tepuk jidat

: Iya,..Naruto di fic ini emang jadi rebutan :p

**MikuAizawa** : Yosh! Bubu akan tamatin KMP! Coz inific multichip pertama bubu,..so, mohon dukungannya, senpai! xD

**Senjunarutosannin** : SasuxKarin? Ide bagus,… *evil smirk

**betmenpengangguran**,, **Soputan, **SasuNaru? Mereka nanti jadi duo Dobe-Teme, koq,..*_Upss, keceplosan_,.. dan Psst,..Haremnya Naruto emang tiga orang cewek,…Sakura, Hinata, dan,…*_jaga mulut biar ga keceplosan lagi_,..

**GazzelE VR** : Benar, senpai,.. settingnya adalah jaman ninja modern, disini shinobi adalah hal yang harusnya 'tidak boleh nampak' di pandangan manusia biasa / yang bukan shinobi,..

**NamikazeSholkhan**, **samsulae29**, **Akira No Sikhigawa**, **Neko Twins Kagamine**, **Vicestering**, **RyuKyosuke**, **Guest, **** .39566**, **Uzumaki Satoshi, and all of Silent Reader**,..

Arigatousenpai! Ini udah updet! XD Jangan kapok datang ke fic ini, ya, senpai! And honourable thanks buat senpai – senpai yang udah ngefave, dan follow, fic abal milik bubu ini,..

Oh, iya,..terimakasih **Nakkun** dan mohon sabar dengan polah bubu, muahahaha!

Sekian dulu,.. and -review, review,review, pleasee! :3

_Jaa-nee—_

.

.

Bubu-Lanlan

.

.


	4. HeadQuarter

_"Wah, sudah hampir dua bulan. Akhirnya ada misi lagi" gumam sang gadis lalu menyeringai._

_"Lumayan juga agak bosan terus–terusan di , kayaknya ini misi yang penting, nih," sambungnya. _

_"Yah, ini adalah misi yang pengecualian," Sambung Chouji. "Misi ini bersamaan dengan rapat bulanan di HeadQuarter dan bersamaan dengan penculikan serta melemahnya segel para Jinchuuriki," Ino manggut–manggut. _

_"Urgh … Ittei," gerutu si rambut nanas yang baru saja sadar. "Tch, belum juga ngehadapin Akatsuki, aku udah babak belur begini?Gimana nanti?Mendokusai."_

_ "Akatsuki?"Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya … lalu iris aquamarine-nya membulat. "Eeeh, jangan-jangan misi kita kali ini…"_

_ "Menyusup ke Organisasi Shinobi terbesar setelah KONOHA!"_

.

.

* * *

** Chapter 4 : HeadQuarter**

* * *

.

.

** Akatsuki Base, code 098, 06.44**

"Yahiko sama,.." seorang wanita dengan rambut beraksen keunguan mengguncang pundak pria bertindik itu. Pria itu terbangun dari tidurnya…

"Konan,…Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan bangunkan aku?" dengus pria itu kesal. "Maafkan aku, tapi, Uchiha-sama baru saja memberi perintah kita untuk bergerak, di Base nomer 77 telah terjadi serangan oleh shinobi Konoha, Yahiko-sama." Tutur wanita itu.

"Tch, tikus – tikus itu. Tidak pernah lelah mengganggu urusan kita,… lalu anggota akatsuki mana yang akan melawannya?"

"Kakuzu-sama dan anak buahnya yang akan mengurusnya. Dan lagi, Menurut Informan kita, Segel Jinchuuriki milik Uzumaki Naruto juga sudah mulai melemah." Wanita itu mulai menjelaskan situasi.

"Uzumaki?"

"ya, Segel Jinchuuriki akan di perbaiki oleh Shinobi dari Konoha, kata Uchiha-sama, kita harus merenggutnya dari tangan Konoha, agar kegagalan dua puluh tahun lalu tak terjadi lagi."

.

.

* * *

** Kakashi Apartment , 06.30**

Situasi di apartemen kakashi masih terasa canggung. Satu sama lain menghindari pembicaraan, khususnya tentang Shinobi dan Jinchuuriki. Apalagi setelah adanya kesalah pahaman yang tidak elit itu,..

Namun selain itu, tak banyak yang berubah,..

"Naruto! Sudah kubilang, line-nya terlalu tebal, perbaiki! Hinata, bekas hapusan sketsa-nya masih kelihatan, hapus sampai bersih!" titah Kakashi dengan nada yang agak kasar.

"YOSH! / Hai" sahut Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Rupanya bekerja memang salah satu cara melepaskan diri dari pemikiran yang membuat depresi, khas seorang Workaholic, huh? Namun nampaknya itu tak jadi beban pikiran mereka.

_ TOK, TOK!_

Suara ketukan pintu sedikit menyita perhatian para manusia yang masih berkutat dengan kertas- kertas script yang berhamburan di ruang apartemen. Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak, lalu kembali menekuni lembar – lembar kerjanya,…

_TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Ketukan di pintu semakin beringas. Seakan akan Tamu yang tak dianggap itu mulai kesetanan. Dan meski hal itu tak mempengaruhi dua spesies manusia berjenis laki – laki yang ada di ruang itu.

Namun, hal itu rupanya cukup mengganggu bagi seorang Hyuuga hinata yang mulai menghentikan jemarinya yang tadi sibuk menghapus coretan pensil di script.

"A, Ano,..Kakashi-san,..umm,..tamu-nya,.." selanya pelan.

"Hah?! Oh, iya, maaf,.." Kakashi meringis dari balik maskernya "Iya, Iya,..Tunggu,…" akhirnya sang Mangaka berdiri dari kursi singgasana-nya menuju pintu apartemen dengan langkah gontai.

Di raihnya kenop pintu dan di bukanya dengan pelan,..

_CKLEKK,.._

Bagaikan slow motion, Nampak seorang pria berambut hitam gelap cepak melesat masuk dan menerjang Kakashi yang hanya sempat melotot.

_BRUUAAGHH!_

Dan Kakashi sukses terjungkal kebelakang, membuat kursi singgasananya yang tersenggol jatuh berdebam dengan suara yang tidak pelan.

"Sialan Kau, Baka-Kakashi! Kau pikir aku senang nyari - nyari alamatmu kayak beginian , Hah,..?!" "Kenapa gak angkat telepon, hah? Apa gunanya telepon kalo gak dipake? Kuso!" sentak si pria rambut cepak mencengkeram kerah baju sang mangaka sampai mengkerut..

Dan dengan Mata Onyxnya yang berkilat penuh dendam men-deathglare Kakashi yang hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di dahi.

Naruto menutup mata Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya,.. "Hinata-chan,..jangan dilihat, ya,…Kamu masih belum boleh liat adegan dewasa kayak begini,.." seloroh Naruto yang mungkin gegar otak karena baru dua hari kemarin dia diselamatkan Hinata dari Shinobi psikopat.

Pria itu tersadar melihat dua sosok lain yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia adegan KDRT yang baru saja terjadi. Wajah kagetnya langsung berubah jadi seringan nista(?).."Hoo, Kau juga minta dijitak, heh, BOCAH?!"

"Dewasalah sedikit, asisten ku bisa ketakutan kalo kau beringas begitu,.." cicit kakashi.

"Kautak ada hak bicara, salah-siapa-gak-jawab-telepon-dariku, kakashi…" sahut si pria bermata Onyx itu mendengus kesal, sedangkan Kakashi,..entahlah ekspresi apa yang muncul di wajahnya yang disembunyikan oleh masker-nya itu.

"enn,…Nii-chan ada hubungan apa sama Kakashi sensei?" sela Hinata sebelum pertengkaran bak kucing dan anjing yang mungkin meletuskan perang dunia ninja ke-5 itu terjadi.

"Hn,…iya juga,.." gumam si pria melepaskan kerah baju Kakashi "Namaku Obito, teman sekamar dan juga rekan kerjanya si Baka-Kakashi ini, Panggil saja Ito-nii, ok? Yoroshiku!" wajah kesalnya langsung berganti dengan senyum lima jari yang tak kalah di bandingkan senyum lima jari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya kalo dia sering numpang di apartemenku ini,..dia kan tiap dua minggu sekali diusir dari apartemennya sendiri,..karena,.." penjelasan dari Kakashi kembali terpotong,…

_Duuaagghh,.._

Sebuah tas yang entah-kenapa-terlihat-berat, langsung menampar wajah sang mangaka bermasker, dan membuatnya tepar di lantai.

"Jahat kau Baka-Kakashi,...Jahat,.." Ito-nii terus menggumamkan kalimat itu seperti mantra sembari meneruskan pundungnya di sudut meja kerja Kakashi. Naruto dan Hinata yang masih melongo melihat pertikaian di hadapan mereka,..

"Tapi, Obito, bukannya ini masih seminggu sejak terakhir kau menginap? Apa sebegitu parahnya kau tak bisa membayar sewa?" dengan cepat Kakashi bangkit dari kuburnya (?)

"Bukan, Bukan,…" Akhirnya Ito-nii buka suara dari kepundungannya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ransel-nya. "Aku juga meneleponmu, karena aku di suruh menyerahkan ini,.."ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas HVS merah yang menguarkan aroma lemon,..

"Apa itu Sensei, …?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat kertas aneh itu. "I-Ini,..Surat perintah untuk hadir ke HeadQuarter Konoha, Main Base cabang jepang dari Organisasi Shinobi terbesar, KONOHA,…" bisik Kakashi pelan.

"Yup, benar sekali. Kakashi, Nona yang ada disana, Dan kau, blonde kumis kucing,…kalian semua harus ikut denganku" Ucap Ito-nii sambil mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

"Biar aku yang mengantar kalian,…" sambungnya sambil memainkan kunci mobil di jemari tangannya, sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

* * *

** Unknow place , 06.50**

Seorang pria berambut raven memainkan pisau militernya dengan tatapan bosan. Hujan yang datang terus menerus sejak tadi malam membuatnya malas meninggalkan markas, namun, hal itu di perparah dengan kondisi markas yang kosong melompong,…

Anggota yang lain sedang dalam misi, kakak-nya juga masih belum kembali sejak berkata ia ada janji dengan O-chan,..

Triple agent mereka yang menyamar baik di akatsuki atau di konoha,…

Meski jarang sekali O-chan meminta Itachi-nii datang langsung menghadapnya, berhubung yang bersangkutan harus jaga sikap di kedua organisasi yang diselami olehnya,..

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang sangat penting? Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu hanya bisa memikirkannya sambil menendang pelan kerikil di dekatnya.

Tidak ada sparring, tidak ada sarana untuk latihan, semua jurus yang di beritahu oleh Nii-chan-nya dan semua jurus yang kubaca di gulungan jutsu juga sudah ia kuasai,..

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya makin badmood,.. Si laba – laba penjerat itu,…kelihatannya dia sudah jadi knight untuk seorang jinchuuriki yang tak lain adalah putra dari jinchuuriki yang katanya dulu ditaksir oleh nii-chan-nya.

Tiba – tiba sebuah tangan meraih kedua sisi pipi Sasuke dan mencubitnya.

"Aukk,…" Sasuke langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dengan terpaksa. Ditatapnya pelaku pencubitan mendadak tadi dengan Deathglare dan hawa membunuh yang langsung membuat alas tempat Sasuke berpijak tiba – tiba retak.

" Kenapa bermuka masam? Otouto?" Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Itachi-nii! Berapa kali harus kubilang jangan cubit aku! Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun!" protes sasuke, sang kakak hanya tertawa mendengar adiknya yang mulai bicara delapan belas kata dalam sekali pengucapan.

_BUUGHH_

Sasuke tanpa belas kasihan langsung menonjok perut aniki-nya yang langsung meringis antara kesakitan dan berhasil menggoda adik kecilnya. Sedangkan uchiha yang bungsu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Iya,..iya,…aku tahu" gumam Itachi sambil mengusap rambut model pantat ayam sang adik.

"Bagaimana kabar O-chan?" Tanya sasuke pelan.

"Hn,…yah,..bisa di bilang dia dalam posisi sulit. Pihak Konoha di bawah perintah Danzou masih sering mengintai gerak – gerik O-chan meski dia selalu bisa mementahkan kecurigaan mereka,…" terang Itachi kemudian duduk di sofa yang merapat pada dinding markas.

"O-chan memang hebat" gumam sasuke. "lalu,..?"

"Nah, kata O-chan, Akatsuki pun sudah mulai bergerak. Total Jinchuuriki yang mereka himpun kini sudah empat orang. Yuugito nii, Fuu, Roshi, dan Han, Mereka benar – benar serius untuk menangkap para jinchuuriki" Pria berambut kuncir itu bertopang dagu. "Kalau dari yang kudengar Konoha juga sudah punya dua jinchuuriki di pihak mereka, salah satunya adalah yang di bawa kabur Hatake"

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita juga menghubungi Jinchuuriki yang menjadi rekan kita?" Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding, tetap menatap aniki-nya.

"tentu saja mereka sudah aku beritahu agar mengaburkan jejak mereka. Tapi daripada akatsuki, yang paling aku khawatirkan adalah Konoha,.."

Tiba – tiba saja Itachi kembali berdiri.

"Nah, Sasuke,..apa kau mau pemanasan sebentar? Kau pasti suntuk akibat hujan ini,..aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk merilekskan diri,..apa kau mau ikut?" ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus kesal. "Hn"

.

.

* * *

** KONOHA main base, HeadQuarter, 07.00**

Puluhan sosok memakai setelan jas putih berjejer di pintu masuk lorong yang diterangi pancaran sinar lampu LED, berdiri berjejer – jejer,..

Tak lama,..Pintu raksasa itu terbuka,..

menampakkan sesosok pria memakai setelan hitam memasuki ruagan.

"Okaerinasai, Hashirama-sama,.."

"Nee, Tadaima" sahut pria berambut panjang itu. "Bagaimana dengan perkembangannya?"

"Kami sudah dapat kepastian,.." Sahut salah seorang dari barisan itu. "Killer bee, Jinchuuriki adik dari Raikage Kumo, bersedia mendapatkan perlindungan dari KONOHA,.. dan saat ini Uzumaki Naruto masih dalam tahap negosiasi dengan sang peniru, Hatake Kakashi"

"Hmm, yang lainnya,..?" tanyanya singkat.

"Empat orang Jinchuuriki menghilang, kemungkinan bergabung dengan Akatsuki, sedangkan yang sisanya masih belum terlacak, Hashirama-sama"

"Yah, apa boleh buat, lalu misi rahasianya?"

"Tenang saja tuan, Formasi InoShikaCho telah dikirim"

"Hehe, baguslah kalau semuanya lancar. Dan lagi, aku juga tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan jinchuuriki – jinchuuriki itu"

.

.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto menatap interior bar yang kurang lebih berkesan vintage. ruangan di bar itu juga di penuhi pernak – pernik old-fashionable yang terkesan antik.

Kini pria berambut kuning jabrik itu berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam cepak yang memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan vest coklat dan celana jins serta seorang Gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sengaja di kepang satu.

Ruangan bar Nampak sepi dan sunyi, mungkin karena sekarang masih pagi dan saat jam kerja. Selain Naruto dkk (minus kakashi), Di dalamnya hanyalah sekelompok orang berkulit gelap, dan seorang barista yang rambutnya ubanan.

Naruto menghela nafas.

-Flashback-

"Biar aku yang mengantar kalian,…" sambung Ito-nii sambil memainkan kunci mobil di jemari tangannya, sambil tersenyum lebar. Kakashi, Naruto, dan Hinata masih tercenung di tempat,..

"Hey! Kalian denger nggak sih?" bentak Ito-nii mulai kesal.

"Eh, Oh, iya,..Naruto,..Kau mau ikut, kan?" Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

Jujur saja, mereka sudah berhasil menghindari topik ini selama tujuh jam lebih, harusnya naruto sudah tak se-emosi tadi malam, kan? Pikir sang Mangaka bermasker.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" Tanya Naruto. Kali ini nada bicara-nya terdengar datar, dan,..dingin.

Ito-nii mengerutkan keningnya melihat perubahan pada sinar mata Naruto.

"Eto,..Kau sudah tahu kan, kalau dirimu diincar, Naruto?" Tanya Ito-nii

"hn"

"Kau juga pasti sudah tahu cerita tentang dirimu yang punya cakra tak terbatas, kan?"

"hn"

"Kau juga tahu kan tragedi dua puluh tahun yang lalu di Konoha?"

Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Kakashi sensei memang belum menceritakan tentang yang satu itu kemarin malam,..

Naruto melirik sebentar pada Kakashi, sedangkan yang dilirik hanya mengedikkan bahunya,..

"hn" kali ini Naruto menghela nafas.

_DUUAAGHH,.._

"Urk, ITTAI!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang sekali lagi menjadi korban jitakan dari seorang Obito.

"Ito-nii,..kenapa kau menjitakku?! Kemarin aku kebanyakan omong, kena jitak kakashi! Sekarang aku diam kena jitak juga! Lama – lama aku bisa jadi bodoh, tau"

Kakashi sweatdrop.

_Naruto mogok bicara selama ini karena takut kena jitak?_

Benar – benar mirip dengan Minato. Kakashi terkekeh pelan yang langsung disambut tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Gomen,..Naruto,..habisnya kau bilang hn begitu, aku jadi teringat sama orang yang menyebalkan, ahahaha,.." Ito-nii tertawa lepas tanpa perasaan berdosa. Sedangkan naruto semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Nah,…"Ito-nii merangkul pundak naruto, "Ayo berangkat!"

"Tunggu, Ito-nii,.."Hinata memanggil rekan kakashi itu. "ada kertas putih di balik kertas merah ini,..bukankah ini permintaan misi?"sang gadis lavender memungut kertas yang tadi di sodorkan Obito dan menunjukkan kertas putih yang melekat di baliknya.

Ito-nii menepuk jidatnya,..

"Ow, ya ampun, aku lupa,.. Itu perintah misi untuk Kakashi, ada permintaan bantuan dari tim InoShikaCho yang sedang menyusup ke Akatsuki kelihatannya penyamaran mereka terbongkar dan sedang di serang,.. hampir aja aku lupa, hehe"

Kakashi melotot.

"BAKA!KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?!" dengan cepat kakashi membentuk Handseal dan melakukan shunshin ke tempat tujuannya, sedangkan Ito-nii meringis melihat kepanikan kakashi.

-Flashback end-

Akhirnya langkah mereka berhenti di depan meja bar.

Sedangkan seorang pria bersurai perak dikuncir kuda nampak membelakangi mereka itu masih menata gelas – gelas wine yang baru saja di cuci.

"Wah, Ito-chan, lama juga kau tidak datang kemari,…hnn,..ada juga aroma gadis,..hmm, ada aroma bocah bau kencur juga,…seingatku ini bukan tempat penitipan anak, kan?" gumam pria itu tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Oy, Master Jiraiya, gak lucu deh,..padahal empat puluh menit yang lalu kau sendiri yang menyuruhku menjemput si Baka-Kakashi dan sisanya…jangan pura – pura, deh!" Ito-nii memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menunjuk – nunjuk barista tua itu,..

Samar – samar terdengar kekehan pelan dari sang master…

"Yah, gak masalah, tapi kenalin dulu aku dengan gadis manis di belakang sana" sahutnya sembari membalikkan badan, dan menatap hinata sambil melambaikan tangan. Kini nampak jelas raut wajah sesungguhnya dari pria yang dari belakang terlihat keren itu,..

Dengan keriput dimana –mana, dan seringainya yang jujur saja terlihat menjijikkan ,..…

yang membuat semua yang lihat pengen muntah(?) Yang membuat Hinata sendiri, tampak shock. Ia bahkan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dan bersembunyi di balik naruto,..

_TWITCH,.._

Yang jelas ekspresi seperti itu dengan sukses menaikkan siku perempatan di dahi Naruto. Maksudnya ia sendiri sudah sering melihat ekspresi seperti di wajah sang mangaka, namun berterimakasih pada maskernya yang menutupi wajahnya,…

_BRAAKK,.._

Suara gebrakan di meja bar terdengar keras. Sebuah bekas pukulan tercetak jelas di meja bar, bagai di hantam palu raksasa. Sayang sekali, Naruto juga hanya bisa berjengit kaget. Rupanya ada orang lain yang menggebrak meja,..

.

.

"Bee-sama, kau terlalu berlebihan,.." Ucap gadis pirang pendek berkacak pinggang melihat ulah Jinchuuriki-nya. "…Raikage sama pasti akan membayar mahal untuk kerusakan ini,.." Sambil menunjuk bekas pukulan pria berkulit gelap yang menyebabkan meja bar hancur berantakan, wanita itu men-deathglare sosok tersebut.

Sedangkan Jiraiya menghela nafas, sambil menatap sedih pada meja bar-nya. Yang pasti memerlukan biaya perbaikan yang menyita uang di kantongnya.

"Yo, brother tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini,..aku hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan urusan disini, dan melanjutkan pelajaran rap enka-ku"

Semua yang ada di bar sweat drop.

"Kalian sudah dengar kan?! Anjing – anjing konoha? Bee-sensei tak perlu mengulur waktu lebih lama dari ini, kami sudah menginap di kota ini dua hari dan kami bahkan tak diijinkan masuk ke HeadQuarter Konoha,.."

"Itu, karena kami menunggu Naruto-kun datang -sama ingin kalian jadi dekat, berhubung kalian berdua adalah jinchuuriki yang ada dalam lindungan Konoha." Sang Master meletakkan lap wine-nya dan menatap serius sosok – sosok di hadapannya.

Kali ini dua orang Jinchuuuriki dalam bar itu saling pandang.

.

.

** Naruto pov**

Pria itu mungkin dua atau lima tahun lebih tua kekar, mungkin seperti di iklan yang pernah kulihat di TV. Memperjelas kesan sangar yang secara alami menguar dari tubuhnya.

Aku jadi semakin canggung.

Maksudku kenapa setelah si tua muka mesum itu berkata begitu, semuanya jadi diam? Sedangkan pria dempal di hadapanku juga masih menatap padaku, meski aku tidak tahu apa benar dia menatapku karena sinar matanya terhalang kacamata hitam.

"Yo, salam kenal" sapaku pelan sambil menaikkan telapak tanganku.

_Hei, menyapa itu bukan masalah besar, kan?_

Namun, bukannya menjawab sapaanku, pria dempal yang di panggil bee itu malah mendengus kesal dan menggerutu.

"Samui, Mabui, Karui. Ayo pergi, tak usah menuruti bocah yang sama sekali tidak tahu makna sebenarnya dari Enka ini, menyedihkan.."Pandangan pria berkulit gelap itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jiraiya.

Dan Jiraiya terlihat dengan senang hati membukakan rak gelas Wine yang ternyata adalah pintu masuk rahasia menuju sebuah lorong gelap yang disinari cahaya redup obor api khas tempo dulu. Setelah rombongan jinchuuriki itu pergi, aku yang masih terpaku mulai tersadar.

"A,..Apa,..salahku?" aku menatap bingung pada Hinata dan Ito-nii.

Ito-nii dan Hinata saling tukar pandang, lalu,..

"pffft,..huahahahaha,..Aduh, duh. Lucu sekali,..haha,.." Ito-nii berjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya, meski aku jamin ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun disana.

"pfftt,.." suara lain menyita hinata. Gadis indigo itu rupanya juga menertawakanku meski ia terlihat sebisa mungkin menahan tawa-nya.

Yang jelas ulah mereka membuatku kembali emosi.

"JANGAN MENTERTAWAKANKU!" gerutu-ku sambil mulai mengacak –acak rambutku sendiri dengan frustasi.

**Naruto pov end**

.

.

* * *

** Akatsuki Base, code 77**

"Hossh,..Hosshh, .."

Deru nafas ketiga sosok yang tengah berlari di lorong gelap itu semakin – suara teriakan kesal di belakang mereka masih terdengar sayup – sayup.

Iris Aquamarine gadis berambut prang kuncir kuda itu menatap cahaya yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempatnya kini dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Jalan keluarnya sudah dekat!Tidak bisakah kalian lebih cepat?"

wajah sang gadis menoleh pada dua sosok di belakangnya .Seorang pria berambut nanas yang memapah pria bertubuh besar dengan setengah berlari.

"Kau sih enak! urrghh, chouji, kau tak apa?" tatapan si pria nanas beralih pada Pria berambut cokelat kemerahan yang tubuhnya penuh luka bakar.

"Ma, maaf, Shika,…gara – gara aku yang ceroboh menghadapi musuh, semua rencanamu jadi berantakan" Chouji berbisik lirih, setengah meringis karena rasa perih yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Bukan, dia tidak sedang mempermasalahkan hal merepotkan seperti harus memapah tubuh rekannya yang dua kali lebih besar darinya atau gadis teman masa kecilnya yang tak henti – henti menggerutu di depan sana.

_Hanya saja,.._

_Ini terlalu mudah_

Otak Jenius-nya merasakan itu iris obsidian Shikamaru melihat seutas Benang tipis yang memantulkan sinar dari balik lorong yang gelap.

"Eh? Ino,..Jangan kesana! Itu ada jeba,.."

Teriaknya saat melihat pergelangan kaki sang gadis mengenai benang tipis itu.

** "KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU"**

Bola Api berukuran mediumdengan kecepatan di luar akal sehat manusia melesat, mengarah pada Ino yang tersandung benang tipis itu.

"KYAAA,.."Ino menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Rasa panas dari jutsu mulai terasa di kulitnya,..

_Akankah aku mati, disini? Bahkan aku belum sempat menikah?_ Pikiran ino mulai melayang kemana mana, sambil menunggu jutsu api itu membakar tubuhnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan.

TAP!

"sudut putaran 90 derajat, kemungkinan serangan jutsu elemen katon 90 % , titik buta dan akumulasi rute aman, interval waktu sepuluh detik" Ino membuka matanya seketika saat mendengar bisikan lirih yang sangat di kenalnya.

"SHIKAMARU?!" pekik Ino saat melihat rekan se tim-nya itu mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh tepat di sisi Chouji. Sedangkan ekspresi malas shikamaru tergantikan oleh ekspresi lain yang sering terlihat hanya jika Shikamaru bermain Shogi dengan Ayahnya.

"Aku akan menggalahkanmu dengan DATA-ku" gumamnya sambil menatap tajam pada sesosok pria berjubah hitam dengan ilustrasi awan merah yang baru saja menyerang dan diikuti oleh anak buahnya itu.

_ Dengan begitu, aku bisa menolong Ino dan Chouji._ Sambung laki – laki berambut nanas itu dalam hati.

Kakuzu, nama pemimpin pasukan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya,..

Lalu pria itu tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

"wah, wah,..tak kusangka ada juga Nara-kun di sini…? Omong - omong, Kau terlihat sedikit lebih muda, -eh- Nara-kun,..yah, tawaranmu memang terdengar Sedikit menarik, sih" gumam Kakuzu dengan wajah pias seperti mengingat – Ingat.

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. Nara? Bahkan seingatnya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu nama marga-nya? Namun, sekilas pikiran tiba - tiba muncul di otaknya,…

"Kau,…kenal Ayahku?" meski masih cukup datar. Terdengar sedikit nada kaget dalam nada suara melotot.

"Kau Bukan Shikaku?!" Tanya Kakuzu, wajah yang hanya memperlihatkan kedua matanya itu menampakkan raut terkejut. "Sayang sekali,…"

Seakan memberi tanda pada anak buahnya, dan dengan sigap anak buah kakuzu memindahkan targetnya menjadi Gadis pirang yang terlihat masih agak shock, dan pria berwajah bulat yang duduk di lantai, bersandar pada dinding lorong.

"Cih" umpat Shikamaru saat menatap rekannya di orang berbadan kekar melawan seorang gadis manja dan pria gendut yang hampir tak sadarkan diri?

Hebat! Dia harus memutar otaknya sepuluh kali lebih keras lagi, sekarang,..

Namun perhatian Shikamaru kembali teralihkan saat ia mendengar suara jatuh dari pria yang ada di hadapannya itu. Terlihat dari lengan baju jubahnya yang memang agak kebesaran, muncul benang – benang berwarna hitam legam yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai menelan ludahnya.

_Bukannya itu sama dengan benang – benang baja milik Sakura? _

_Kalau memang sama, berarti kelemahannya,..juga sama?_

Pikiran Shikamaru terhenti sejenak saat mendengar keributan di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang, Cewek Cengeng, heh? Tarik ucapan kalian atau kupenggal Adik Kecil-muitu dengan senang hati" terdengar nada feminim namun mengerikan.

Shikamaru melirik sebentar ke arah rekannya.

Nampak Ino sedang berdiri sedikit menurunkan kakinya yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menendang musuhnya, sedangkan dua orang shinobi akatsuki yang menyerangnya sudah terkapar sambil memegangi 'Adik-nya' yang menjadi korban tendangan maut seorang gadis Yamanaka.

Shikamaru sedikit menyeringai,…

_Wanita memang mengerikan kalau sedang marah,.._

Shikamaru balik menatap Kakuzu.

_ Paling tidak, kami bisa bertahan sampai tim bantuan tiba,…_pikir pria jenius itu

.

.

.

* * *

** With Naruto**

Suasana lorong terasa ketiga sosok yang berjalan itu hanya diam.

"A, anu,..Na, Naruto-sama masih ma-marah soal yang tadi?"Gadis berambut Lavender itu berusaha memecahkan keheningan meski dengan sedikit terbata – bata.

"Aku,..tidak marah"sahut Naruto.

Pria pirang jabrik itu membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

Ito-nii kembali terkikik.

Kembali ia merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ini sensitif kalau nanti aku mentraktirmu ramen?Hm?Mau tidak?" tawar Ito-nii.

"Sepuluh mangkok, dan akan kulupakan masalah tadi,.." Balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Bagaimana kalau tujuh mangkok?Uang bulananku gak cukup kalo langsung sepuluh mangkok, tahu!" nada suara ito-nii agak tegas.

"penawaran terakhir. Sembilan mangkok atau tidak sama sekali,.." Ito-nii mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, lalu menghela nafas.

"Baik – baik,..Sembilan mangkok ramen. Apakah kita Deal?" Tanya Ito-nii.

"Deal" Akhirnya Naruto dan Ito-nii saling berjabat tangan, tanda bahwa urusan bisnis mereka telah mencapai kata mufakat.

Ito-nii tersenyum tipis, sedangkan naruto tersenyum lebar.

Hinata menatap kedua pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata – kata dan keringat jatuh di kepalanya.

"NARUTOO!" Naruto yang merasa di panggil pun menoleh. Nampak seorang gadis dengan rambut bubble gum khas-nya berlari mendekati-nya. Gadis itu memakai Kimono putih dengan aksen bunga sakura, sama dengan nama-nya.

"Urrghh" tiba – tiba Naruto merasa pusing. Tangannya menempel di dahi dan memijitnya pelan. Tiba – tiba ia mendengar suara yang mendengung di kepalanya…

_"NARUTO!"_

_ "NARUTOO! Lihat, lihat! Bunga yang indah sekali, kan? Ini sama dengan adikku" _

_"Naruto, ini adikku… dia manis, kan? Ehehe, kau pasti akan jatuh hati padanya"_

_ "Narutoo,…ini permintaan terakhirku,..tolong,..jaga adikku, cintai-lah dia,.." _

_…."Tidak, aku jatuh hati padamu,..bukan pada adikmu,.."_

_…. "Tidak,..Jangan meninggal,.." _

_"Aku percaya padamu, Na,..Ru,.."_

"Naruto! Kau tak apa?" Gadis itu menggoyangkan pundak naruto yang sama sekali tak merepon panggilannya.

Sedangkan iris biru langit Naruto kembali mendapatkan sinarnya. Kilasan – kilasan dan Suara – suara yang mendengung itu tiba – tiba menghilang dari batok kepalanya.

_ Apa- apaan yang barusan itu?_Batin yang terasa lemas langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Ito-nii menatap sakura langsung menyeringai lebar dan mengedipkan Sakura memutar bola mata-nya sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Naruto.

"Aa,..a,..Naru, aku dan Hina-chan duluan, ya,..Sakura,..tolong jaga Naruto,..dia agak tak enak badan,..jadi,..Jaa—" Ito-nii langsung menyeret lengan gadis beriris Amethyst yang masih menatap khawatir pada Jinchuuriki-nya itu. Meninggalkan Naruto berduaan dengan Sakura.

.

.

"Minumlah,..mungkin nanti kau akan baikan" Sakura menyodorkan sebotol kecil air minuman pada Naruto, dan dengan senang hati langsung di minum oleh Naruto.

"…." Seusai minum, Naruto menatap Intens gadis di depannya itu gelisah.

"Baka,..jangan melihatku begitu,…" protes Sakura.

Sedangkan, Naruto hanya mulai menggaruk tengkuk-nya yang jelas sama sekali tidak gatal.

"err,..Sakura-chan,..Tolong jawab dengan jujur,.." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil memegang pundak sakura. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Maksudku sebelum kita bertunangan?" Tanya pria pirang jabrik itu dengan nada serius.

Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Kalau kita memang pernah bertemu,..Lalu,..apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?" Nada dingin langsung menusuk ulu hati si pirang jabrik.

"…"

"Jujur, tidak hanya sekedar bertemu." Sambung Sakura. "Karena saat itu kau bilang,..kau mencintai-ku" Sontak Naruto balik menatap pada iris emerald sakura.

"EHH?!" Suara pekikan Naruto langsung menggema di lorong remang – remang itu

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

** A/n :**

Ohayou, Minna! Okay, ga usah banyak cin dan cong,..kita masuk ke sesi Q & A!

Q : Harem Naruto psti Sakura Hinata dan Ino ya? Knight dri kushina yg Ya-can itu ayah ino alias Yamanaka Inoichi kn? Hehe

A : Jawabannya ada di chap depan! xD

Q:Saya penasaran sama knight yang nicknya Ya itu...apakah dia yahiko? Dan lagi...ita itu nick dari Itachi kan? Buat chapter ini selipan humor disaat sedang serius itu cukup menghibur xD. terakhir apa Hinata,Sakura & Kakashi itu dari organisasi bernama Shinobi bukan ?

A:Hmm, jawabannya ada di chap depan. Thanks,.Gazzel-san! untuk Hinata dkk mereka ikut organisasi Shinobi bernama KONOHA. :)

Q :Lanjut brow..Sory baru review..

A: Ga apa. Bro. sori juga kalau Author banyak salah banyak dosa... #eh? Ga nyambung.

Q:kasian jg naruto diboongin, lanjut aja

A:Iya,..emang aku sengaja, hehe #pasang pupuy eyes *di rasengan Naru

Q: CANON artinya Karya asli atau Resmi yg mendasari sebuah fanfiction,semua Karakter,Peristiwa,Jalan Cerita,dsb yg terjadi atau terdapat dalam sumber Materi resmi,dapat dibuktikan merupakan aspek asli dari karya Orisinal bisa berupa Buku,Serial tv,Film,dsb,atau karakter didalamnya dan diketahui secara luas oleh orang yg menikmati karya asli,Contoh : seperti Naruto yg dibuktikan dengan adanya Serial tv,Manga,Film,dsb  
Harem tapi endingnya NaruHina bagus tuh...!

A: Makasih udah ngejelasin Gray-senpai! endingnya, ya? Uhm! Akan Bubu masukkan ke list ide bubu,..

Q:Masih blum mengerti, tentang penjelasan kakashi

A:Iya,..soalnya belom selesai ngejelasin, Naru-chan udh emosi duluan sih! _poor, you, Kaka-chan!_ Ahahaha #dichidori Kakashi

Q:Jadi Kushina sering berciuman dengan empat knightnya? Oh shit, saya gak mau membayangkannya. Ita-kyun itu Itachi 'kan? Gak mau membayangkannya juga. Saya kira knight Kushina cuma Minato aja. Hampa sudah. Tidak ada flashback ciuman Kushina dengan knightnya 'kan? Jangan yah. Ini bukan flame. Tapi saya sukan fic ini, yang gak saya suka hanya yang saya sebutin di atas. Lanjut.

A: TIDAK! bubu gak ada rencana buat flashback ciumannya Kushina-nee! cukup Naruto aja yang ciumannya di ekspos! #Author kembali Nosebleed.

Q:Yosh ditunggu lime nya.. Hehe.. (kalo ada) (mudah"an aja ada)

A:O-Ok-e,..#kembali Nosebleed

Q: Hyaaaa, selamat ya Bucchan, kamu lulus ujian juga akhirnyaaa, hyaaa kamu sudah dewasa ya? " :3  
Pokoknya ganbatte buat story line-nya yaaa, maaf aku nge-betanya lama, pake ngasih cp segala, jadi malu,  
eh pokoknya ganbatte loh ya Bucchaaan :D semangat!

A: Uhm, sangkyu Nara-nee!

Q: Yah... Ini bukan Karya mainstream yang Sukanya Ikut"an Ide Author lain... Dan Sya Kasih 5 Jempol Buat Kamu..!

A: Yosh!

Q: emm, bsakah jangka wkt updatenya diperpendek jd tgl 4, 11, 18, 25, klo tgl 11 - 25 itu kejauhan. Tp gpp jg si 11 25, asal critanya agak dipanjangin lg, biar pembaca g kecewa, kasian kan klo nunggu lama pas updet chapnya pendek, :) itu aja

A: Uwaah,..iya! Gomen Aigis-san and all readers! Bubu akan berusaha sebisa mungkin update kilat,..tapi gak njamin, kalo tanggal yang udah bubu tetapkan sih udah pasti untuk menepati-nya.

Q: yo, ituh, kousa kata nya di perhatikan bang, masih bnyak kta" Gaul, "gimanabagaimana"kalokalau  
dan lain", pokoknya banyak!

A: OKEEH! thanks!

Q: apakah naruto disini ga punya kekuatan. kayaknya bosen juga kalau naruto kerjaannya cuman ngetransferin cakra.

Lanjut

A: Hmm, bener juga...Bubu emang rencananya Naruto ga cuma nge transfer cakra. tapi, agak bingung juga mau di kasih Special Skill apa juga tuh anak,..#lirik Naruto

Sekian Q & A. Terimakasih Bubu Ucapkan untuk semua Readers, Silent Readers, Reviewers, semua yang udah Fave and Foll terimakasih banyak!

Dan kali ini, melihat banyaknya permintaan untuk mengisi satu lowongan terakhir sebagai knight-nya Naru. maka silahkan Reader pilih, siapakah yang pantas mengisinya. Bubu beri dua pilihan.

Ino?

atau

Karin?

Yups,..kalau gitu sampai jumpa di chap depan! psst,..siapa yang suka NaruSaku? sesuai undian, Besok giliran Sakura yang leading the romance!

Preview the Next Chap :

"I-INI ULAH SNIPER!"/ "Kalau Begitu...,Aku akan menjadi Knightmu,..."/"YAHIKO-SAN?! Kenapa kau masuk AKATSUKI?!"/" ...Radar Transmisi-nya menghilang,..!"/ "BAKA HENTAI KAMEN-SENSEI!"

Selanjutnya di Kiss Me Please : Ch 5 : Betrayal

"EHH? JADI kalau transfer cakra itu tak harus ciuman di BIBIR,..?!" /"Apa kau akan datang ke Pemakaman-nya, Naruto?"

.

-Jaa-ne-

.

Bubu Lanlan

.


	5. Betrayal

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**KISS ME PLEASE**

By : Bubu-lanlan

Rate : T

Summary : Misi Penyusupan ke AKATSUKI yang gagal total. Naruto yang di undang ke HeadQuarter, dan mengalami kilasan ingatan yang aneh. What will happen next?

Warning : Adegan pertarungan GaJe, Flashback mendadak, Typo bertebaran. Readers mohon bersabar,..Hyahahaha xD!

* * *

A/n : Ohayou, Minna! Kangen bubu nggak? #Plak Author Narsis, #Readers sweatdrop.

Yosh! akhirnya Bubu bisa Update juga,...Tehee-xD tapi gak janji sih bisa updet seminggu sekali, piss :v,.. tapi kalo tiap tanggal 11 dan 25 sih kayaknya udah tetap,..xixixi,…

YOSH! langsung aja kita mulai sesi Q & A!

**Q : yaa ga usah jauh-jauh soal skill mah. cukup mode biju aja tapi mode bijunya yg udah gabung sama kurama.**

** Tulisannya rapih mba.**

** Lanjutlah**

A : Hmm,..tapi disini biju/kurama-nya nggak ada, senpai. disini Jinchuuriki cuma dianugerahi cakra tak terbatas dengan ciri khas tertentu, misal cakra naruto cenderung berelemen api yang jumlahnya tak terbatas, dll. Tapi tenang aja, bubu udah nemuin kemampuan yang lebih pas ama Naru.

**Q :Waaa kenapa Hinata pergi sama Obito meninggalkan Naruto Sakura?**  
** Semoga pair utama NaruHina.**  
** Disummarykan**  
** ...kekuatan tersegel dalam tubuhnya**  
** yang hanya bisa tersalurkan**  
** melalui CIUMAN...,**  
** Pertanyaan kalau dengan cowok, apakah dengan ciuman juga #hueek,..**  
** lanjut terus.**

A : Tenang aja. semua Knight naruto dapat perhatian yang sama besarnya kok, senpai. dan semuanya, sekali lagi, akan punya keromantisan sendiri - sendiri. dan tentang menyalurkan cakra ada dua cara. kalo jalan damai, dengan ciuman. kalo cara paksa jawabannya ada di chap ini.

**Q :innih penpic harem? dan knight naruto ada berapa? dan siapa" ajjah?**

A : Ada tiga. Sakura, Hinata, Dan yang satunya sudah diumumkan di bawah sesi Q & A ini. xD !

**Q :Batle nya gak ada,kalau bisa dibuat ada,walau hanya pertempuran kecil-kecilan.**

A: Disini banyak battle-nya , hihihi,..

** Q:Pairing mungkin lbh baik NarutoSakuraHinataIno**  
** bsa gk wordnya di panjangin**

A: Ini udah dipanjangin. #mungkin malah kepanjangan. Jiiaah,... Tapi selamat membaca!

**Q :Bubu-san, siapa itu yang muncul di ingatan Naru-kun? **  
** Trus yang di maksud O-chan itu Orochimaru-kah? tapi klo iya kok nggak nongol - nongol, ya?**

** Lanjut! xD**

A: Di chap ini terjawab! xD

**Q:Thor! kasih penjelasan napa,..banyak yang ga jelas, nih,..**

A: EH?! Gomenne, author newbie. ntar penjelasannya di bawah, ya! Gomen!

**Q:Sori baru review,.**  
** Apakah yang meninggal itu Kakashi?**

** Lanjut**

A: Tepat. Anda peramal ya? #ditimpuk readers

Ahahaha, Sekian Q & A dari Author-!

Dan berdasar hasil voting, ternyata yang terpilih adalah...

** INO YAMANAKA!**

YEY! #Author nebar confetti.

.

.

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

_"Kalau kita memang pernah bertemu,..Lalu,..apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?"_

_Nada dingin langsung menusuk ulu hati si pirang jabrik. _

_"…" _

_"Jujur, tidak hanya sekedar bertemu." Sambung Sakura. "Karena saat itu kau bilang,..kau mencintai-ku"_

_Sontak Naruto balik menatap pada iris emerald sakura. _

_"EHH?!" Suara pekikan Naruto langsung menggema di lorong remang – remang itu_

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 : BETRAYAL**

* * *

.

.

_BLAARR! _

**"KATON : KARYUENDAN!"**

sesosok Makhluk hitam bertopeng melontarkan elemen api berbentuk Naga mengejar Seorang berambut hitam yang diikat ala Samurai.

"Cih!" Sosok itu berbalik dan melempar sebuah shuriken ke arah Naga Api

"**KAGE MANE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!"**

WOSSHH!

Shuriken itu terlahap oleh Api.

"Apa yang Kau Incar Nara-kun?" terdengar kekehan dari balik monster bertopeng itu.

Sedangkan Bola Api itu tetap melesat menuju Nara muda itu. Shikamaru balas menyeringai.

"Rasakan Api-mu sendiri, Monster" dengusnya kemudian.

Dan tepat di saat bersamaan, Naga api itu berbalik dan melahap Makhluk Hitam Bertopeng itu dan membakar habis makhluk itu.

BLAARR!

Ledakan besar menyisakan asap yang memberikan kesempatan pada Shikamaru melompat menjauhi medan pertempuran untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya. Rupanya mengambil alih control jutsu orang lain tak semudah yang ia sangka.

"Kau Benar – benar berpikir sebelum bertarung,… tidak seperti Salah satu rekanku. Klan Nara memang hebat, meski pemalas" Ucap Sosok Pria yang tak lagi memakai masker dan jubah Akatsuki-nya lagi.

Shikamaru sweatdrop. _' Orang ini mau muji atau menghina sih?_ 'Batinnya.

"Tapi,..Tetap saja" Pria Akatsuki itu mendengus kesal. " KAU SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN SATU JANTUNG DARI KELIMA JANTUNGKU! ! AKAN KUAMBIL JANTUNGMU SEBAGAI GANTI-NYA BOCAH!"

Tiba – tiba saja dari punggung sang Akatsuki keluar tiga makhluk bertopeng yang terlihat sama seperti yang baru saja di kalahkan oleh Shikamaru.

_GLEK!_

'Artinya tiap makhluk itu punya satu jantung sendiri? Bodoh,..memberitahukan limit pada musuh. Tapi, aku juga nggak yakin bisa ngalahin ke empat sisanya. Ngalahin satu aja udah capek. Dasar merepotkan.' Gerutu Shikamaru dalam hati.

.

.

**"SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

Ino langsung terduduk lemas di sisi Chouji.

"Hei, gadis itu sudah tak sadarkan diri! Ayo kita serang!" Komen salah satu Anak buah Kakuzu.

CRASSH!

Orang yang berada paling dekat dengan Gadis Yamanaka itu langsung menebas sosok yang baru saja berkomentar dengan Kunai-nya.

Darah pun berceceran ke lantai lorong.

"GYAA-! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU BERKHIANAT?!"

"AARGGHH!"

Teriakan itu berakhir dengan tebasan pada kepalanya hingga terputus dari tubuhnya. Sisa anak buah Kakuzu yang melihat hal itu langsung bergidik.

Sedangkan yang baru saja menebas rekan setimnya itu malah,..

"AKU BERHASIL! KYYAAA! JURUSKU BERHASIL LAGI! " Sosok itu teriak – teriak Gaje sambil melompat – lompat girang.

Musuhnya yang tersisa tiba – tiba bergubrak ria saat mendengarnya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama,..

.

.

JRASSH! JRASSH!

BZZTTT,…

"GYAA—BOS?! KE-KENAPA KAU MENUSUK KAMI,.."

"KAMI ANAK BUAHMU, KAKUZU-SAMA!..."

"AARGHH!"

Jeritan – jeritan pilu Anak buak Kakuzu terdengar. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Ino yang sedang berada di salah satu tubuh anak buah Kakuzu mendadak merinding dan menghentikan selebrasi singkatnya karena bisa memakai jutsu barunya.

Nampaklah di depan sang Gadis Yamanaka dua Sosok Makhluk hitam yang bertopeng. Yang satu mengeluarkan petir dari Tangannya.

**"RAITON : GIAN!"**

Dengan cepat semburan halilintar itu menyambar tubuh Anak buah Kakuzu yang dirasuki oleh Ino.

"KYAA—"

DEG!

Tubuh asli sang Gadis Yamanaka langsung bersimbah peluh.

Ditatapnya Raga yang baru saja di rasuki-nya telah hangus akibat serangan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu Makhluk bertopeng itu.

Sedangkan salah satu dari makhluk itu memasukkan jemarinya yang menyerupai benang – benang itu memasuki tubuh yang hangus itu,..lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam perut Korbannya.

_GILA!,..Dia membunuh semua anak buahnya dan,…Mangambil organ tubuhnya,…_Pekik Ino dalam hati.

DAP!

Belum sempat rasa Shock sang Gadis reda, Makhluk bertopeng yang satunya Lagi tiba – tiba membentuk Handseal.

**"FUTON : ATSUGAI!" **

Deru Angin Itu bagaikan tebasan pedang mengoyak tanah di sekelilingnya, melesat menuju Dua rekan shikamaru itu.

**"DOTON : DORYUHEKI!"**

_BLARR!_

Sebuah Dinding tanah menghalau serangan sang Monster bertopeng.

Dengan Cepat Sosok yang baru datang itu merapalkan HandSeal.

**"KATON HOSENKA NO JUTSU!"**

Dari mulutnya keluarlah Bola – bola Api yang langsung membuat dua sosok Makhluk bertopeng itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Yare – Yare, Maafkan aku, Tadi aku terlambat karena mengantar seorang nenek kembali ke makamnya" Sahut sosok yang juga bermasker.

Ino dan Chouji yang setengah sadar mulai sweatdrop saat mendengar alasan Senpai-nya yang di luar akal sehat _seperti biasanya_.

"Kakashi-san! Shikamaru masih belum kembali!" Tiba – tiba Chouji berkata pada Kakashi yang langsung menyadari bahwa sang ketua misi masih belum juga kembali.

"Benar juga kalian tunggu disini." Titah Sang Mangaka De Busted. Namun pergelangan tangan Pria berambut perak itu di tahan oleh Ino.

"Tolong,..pergilah ke tempat Shika,.." Ucap Ino.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah Alisnya.

"A-Apa Maksud—"

"Disini biar aku yang menghadapi" Sambung Gadis yamanaka itu dengan tegas.

"Apa Kau Ya-"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Aku akan memakai jutsu 'Itu', jadi kau tak usah khawatir Kakashi-san" Ino kembali menyela Ucapan Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu, Aku juga akan membantu Ino. Pergilah Kakashi-san!" Sahut Chouji. Yang hamper membuat Kakashi pundung karena merasa diusir.

Namun tentu saja saat seperti ini bukan waktunya untuk pundung.

"Baiklah,..Berusahalah untuk tidak mati,.." Bisik Kakashi…

_POOF!_

Dan Kakashi pun ber-shunsin, menghilang dari hadapan Ino dan Chouji,..

.

.

Gadis berambut Pirang itu tersenyum menyeringai pada Temannya yang berambut coklat kemerahan.

"Jadi Kau pilih yang mana, chouji?"

"Hmm, pilihan yang sulit. Mungkin kita lebih baik mengalahkan makhluk berelemen petir itu dulu." Sahut Chouji sambil menatap kedua musuhnya yang kembali mendekat.

Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah! Tapi hanya ada satu kesempatan, dan kita _TIDAK BOLEH GAGAL_" Gumam Ino dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir.

**"SHINRANSHIN NO JUTSU!" **

DEG!

"GRAA- !" Tiba – tiba Makhluk bertopeng yang berelemen dasar Angin tiba – tiba menyerang Monster bertopeng yang ber-elemen Petir.

_BZZT,..BZZTT,…_

_WUZZHH,…WUUZZHH,….. WUUZZH,….._

Bentrokan antar dua elemen menyebabkan ledakan beruntun.

**"NIKUDAN SENSHA!" **

Tubuh Chouji menggelinding dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan berdaya hancur menengah. Menghantam Makhluk berelemen dasar petir hingga menabrak dinding dengan tubuh remuk.

DOR!

Iris Aquamarine Ino langsung terbeliak menatap Makhluk berelemen Angin yang tiba – tiba jatuh terkapar di lantai.

Dengan Sigap sang gadis Yamanaka menghampiri tubuh makhluk itu untuk memastikan penyebab robohnya sang Monster.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Chouji sedikit berlari menghampiri Ino.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" desis Ino. "I-INI ULAH SNIPER!"

Chouji terbelalak.

"Bukankah bantuan untuk tim ini hanya Kakashi-san saja?" Tanya Chouji dengan bingung. Namun perhatiannya langsung beralih pada tubuh Ino yang tiba – tiba seperti kehilangan keseimbangan.

"INO!"

_BRUUGHH!_

Ino langsung jatuh terduduk dengan lemas.

"Si-Sial,..Cakra-ku,.." Umpat Ino, meski ia sendiri tahu bahwa memang akan seperti ini hasilnya kalau memakai Jurus yang jarang digunakannya.

Tubuh gadis itu terasa kesemutan. Rupanya Efek ShinRanShin No jutsu berdampak besar pada tubuh mungil Ino.

"Kau tak apa, ino,..?" Tanya Chouji, sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

Hening sejenak.

"Kira – kira Bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru, ya?" Tanya Chouji pelan. Sedangkan Ino hanya mendengus kesal.

"Baka! Si pemalas itu pasti akan selamat. Bukankah Kakashi senpai membantu-nya?" Sahut Ino berusaha meyakinkan sahabat besar-nya.

"Kuharap begitu. Tapi entah kenapa, aku punya firasat buruk,…" Keluh Choji.

_'Siapa Orang yang membantu kami? Apakah dia kawan atau musuh?'_ batin Ino dengan gelisah.

.

.

Kakashi mengawasi sejenak pertempuran antara Kohai-nya dan Musuh. Nampak sedari tadi Kohainya hanya berusaha menghindari kontak fisik dengan musuh – musuh-nya.

_Langkah yang terlihat sedikit pengecut, tapi cerdas. Yah,..mungkin tidak apa - apa kalau kubiarkan sebentar lagi_, batin Kakashi kemudia membuka Novel bersampul hijau kesukaannya.

**"KAGE NUI NO JUTSU!" **Desis Remaja berompi hijau .

Seketika itu juga dari tanah yang di pijaknya, menjalar ranting – ranting bayangan yang Nampak jelas di bawah sinar matahari.

Dengan cekatan, Sosok menghindari jerat ranting bayangan Pemuda Nara itu.

Sayang bagi Makhluk bertopeng yang terlambat menghindar, tubuhnya tertusuk oleh Ranting bayangan Shikamaru.

"GRAAA-!"

Raung kesakitan menyumpal udara di sekitar mereka.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berencana mengulur waktu , Nara-kun?" Ucap Musuhnya, yang jelas hal itu membuat Sang Pemuda terhenyak.

"Entahlah" desis Shikamaru Nara, nama Pemuda itu.

"Sayang sekali,..tapi aku masih ada bisnis. Jadi kau harus kebereskan secepatnya,…"

Tiba – tiba musuh bershunshin tepat di belakang Shikamaru.

"Matilah" desisnya sambil menghujamkan kunainya pada sang pemuda.

_TRANGG!_

Kunai milik Kakuzu berbenturan dengan kunai yang lain.

_Tap! Tap!_

Kakuzu melompat dua kali menjauhi sosok yang baru saja menolong sang pemuda.

"Maaf, Aku,.."

"Padahal tahu kalau aku kesusahan, tapi kau malah diam dan membaca Novel ecchi-mu. Kalau nanti sudah kembali ke Markas,..Aku tak akan pernah meminjami-mu uang untuk membeli Serial Novel favoritmu itu,…"Sela Shikamaru dengan nada mengancam.

_Glek! _

Peluh dingin Kakashi mengalir pelan.

"Sekarang bantu aku, atau ancamanku tadi akan berlaku untuk seumur hidupmu, Hatake-san" Aura dark tiba – tiba berkobar dari tubuh sang pemuda.

"O-Oke,.." sahut Kakashi dengan nada lemas.

Daripada mengkhawatirkan nyawanya, sang Mangaka malah lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya kalau harus hidup tanpa segala jenis Karya seni beraroma Ecchi.

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menyeringai dan kembali focus pada jutsunya yang mengikat erat sesosok makhluk bertopeng di hadapannya.

.

.

**"CHIDORI! "**

Cericit petir yang bersahut – sahutan memecahkan keheningan itu.

Sambil berlari di arahkan jutsunya itu pada Kakuzu. Dengan cepat Kakuzu berusaha menghindari serangan itu. Namun tanpa di duganya, Kakashi berbalik dan malah berlari menuju Makhluk bertopeng yang masih terjerat jutsu Shikamaru.

_BLAARR!_

Jurus itu menghantam ke Sasarannya tepat di bagian Jantung.

"Tinggal satu jantung lagi, dan aku bisa tidur di rumah dengan tenang" Ucap Shikamaru sambil berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

**"KAGE YOSE NO JUTSU!"**

Bayangan berbentuk tangan itu merambat di tubuh Kakuzu,..mencekiknya dan membuatnya tak dapat bergerak.

Shikamaru menyeringai meski peluh juga muai membanjir dari tubuhnya.

"BERANI-NYA, KALIAN?!SERATUS SEMBILAN PULUH TIGA JUTA YEN-KU YANG BERHARGA! SEMUANYA TERBUANG AKIBAT ULAH KALIAN, HAH?! CEPAT GANTI RUGI!" Protes musuh dengan Nada geram. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Shikamaru terjungkal dengan tidak elit.

_Dasar Orang Kikir_, batin Kakashi dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

_TAP!_

"Kenapa kau berteriak, Kakuzu? Apa aku perlu turun tangan?"

Sesosok Pria berambut Oranye dengan pola riak air di matanya Nampak berdiri di puncak Pohon tak jauh dari tempat Kakuzu berdiri.

"PEIN-SAMA! / YAHIKO-SAN?!" Pekik Kakuzu dan Kakashi bersamaan.

.

.

"Hmm,..Lama tak jumpa, Kakashi. Kau tahu,..ada beberapa deskripsi tentang diriku yang salah di dalam Komik bejat-mu itu" Sosok itu mendarat di tanah dengan mulus.

Kakashi masih terbeliak.

Bukan,..Ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan bahwa sosok itu baru saja mengatai maha karyanya dengan sebutan komik bejat, yang ia permasalahkan adalah,..

Kenapa sosok itu menggunakan Jubah Akatsuki?

"YAHIKO-SAN?! Kenapa kau masuk AKATSUKI?!" Pekik Kakashi. Namun orang yang di panggil Yahiko itu tetap berwajah Stoic. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Mangaka bermasker itu.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kakashi-senpai?" bisik Shikamaru satu – satunya sosok yang tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Di-Dia,..Adalah salah satu KNIGHT Uzumaki Kushina,.." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada bergetar akibat Shock yang baru saja di terimanya.

.

.

* * *

**KONOHA'S HEADQUARTER**

.

.

Flashback

Sakura POV

"Nii-chan! Ayo main" Seorang gadis berumur kurang lebih enam tahun menggelayut manja pada lengan kakaknya. Satu – satunya anggota keluarga-ku yang tersisa.

Bocah laki – laki berambut merah dengan baby face-nya yang Khas.

Akan tersenyum lembut padaku.

Senyum yang menenangkanku.

"Ne. Sakura-chan,… Aku ingin melihatmu memakai baju pengantin, dan aku akan mendampigimu hingga ke pelaminan dan berjajar dengan orang yang mencintaimu dan kau cintai" Ucap kakak sambil mencubit Hidungku dengan gemas.

"…Aku tidak mau,..Aku ingin menikah dengan kakak saja!" Ucapku tanpa pikir panjang sambil menggembungkan pipi-ku.

Kakak-ku terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak bisa, sakura. Tapi, Nii-chan akan mencarikanmu lelaki yang cocok bersanding dengan-mu. Nii-chan janji" Ucapnya sambil menjulurkan jari kelingking-nya.

"Humm, Ya sudah" aku menghela nafas. "Tapi ada syaratnya, Nii-chan!"

Kakak memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung dan panic.

"Nii-chan harus mengajari-ku jurus – jurus keren milik Nii-chan. Jadi nanti aku bisa melindungi Nii-chan dan Orang yang nii-chan pilihkan untuk jadi pendampingku." Ucapku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya,..Kakak janji akan mengajari-mu semua cara untuk jadi keren" sahutnya pelan dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya. Dan aku pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingkingnya.

kami pun tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Meski aku tak tahu bahwa saat itu adalah saat terakhirku bisa tertawa dengan Saso-nii.

Sakura POV end

.

.

**Naruto POV** : 14 tahun yang lalu.

_"Naruto!"_ Gadis atau yang kukira begitu (yang ternyata adalah kakak laki – laki Sakura-chan yang berwajah Baby face) yang memakai kimono putih tulang dan membawa sebuah boneka kayu berlari ke arahku.

Ya, dia adalah satu – satunya teman akrabku di Panti asuhan ini. Kami selalu bersama, kecuali jika ada kegiatan yang memisahkan kami.

Aku memang pernah mencurigainya sebagai seorang SisCon, tapi aku menampiknya. Karena aku selalu merasa hangat jika ada di dekatnya, dan aku tak masalah jika dia menyayangi keluarganya.

Hingga hari itu tiba,.

Hari itu adalah seminggu setelah aku diangkat anak oleh Tou-san-ku, Umino Iruka, dan Kaa-san-ku, Mitarashi Anko. Dan aku telah meminta izin untuk menjenguk teman – temanku di panti, terutama waktu saat aku kehilangan 'Dia'.

"_Saso-chan! Kau memakai Kimono,..jangan berlari,.."_ Ucapku memperingatkan-nya. Sedangkan sosok itu malah tersenyum lebar.

_"Naruto! Lihat – lihat! Bunga yang indah sekali kan? Ini sama dengan adikku"_ Sahutnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di bawah bunga – bunga sakura yang bertebaran.

Aku sempat Sweatdrop.

'_Dasar,..Jawabannya nggak nyambung'_ batinku sambil memutar bola mata-ku.

_"Naruto, ini adikku...dia manis, kan? Ehehe, kau pasti akan jatuh hati padanya"_ Ucapnya langsung menyerahkan secarik kertas gambar yang terlipat rapi dan tadinya terselip di genggaman boneka kayu-nya.

Aku membukanya pelan – pelan.

"Hmmpftt,.." Aku berusaha untuk menahan tawaku. Aku melihat gambar sederhana ala anak SD. Nampak di dalam gambar itu seorang bocah berambut pirang (Yang Kurasa adalah Aku), dan seorang Gadis berambut merah jambu sedang menggandeng tanganku.

Saso-chan menggembungkan pipi-nya. "Kenapa kau tertawa, Naruto?"

"Mereka pakai baju pengantin. Aku masih tujuh tahun dan di gambar ini aku sudah menikah, pfft,..." Aku kembali menahan tawa.

"AH, Kau ini! Aku kan sudah mau berusaha menjodohkan dirimu dengan adikmu yang manis! Jadi nanti aku yang jadi penghulu-nya! Harusnya kau lega dong! Biar nggak jadi perjaka tua!"

GLEK!

Aku menatap Saso-Chan dengan keringat jatuh di kepala-ku.

"_E-Eto,..Saso-chan,..Kata – katamu membuat hatiku,..sakit,..kau tahu_"

Saso-chan menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian balik men-deathglare-ku.

"_APA KAU TAK MAU DI JODOHKAN DENGAN ADIKKU YANG MANIS, UZUMAKI NARUTO?!"_ ucap Saso-chan dengan nada Horor yang membuatku merinding disco.

"_Bu-bukan begitu, Saso-chan,.."_ Ucapku sambil mereguk ludah._ '...Tidak,..Aku jatuh hati padamu,...bukan pada adikmu,...'_ Batinku.

(Namun tentu saja kalau mengingat apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu akan langsung membuatku muntah darah. Secara, Saso-chan adalah cowok,..dan parahnya sebagai sahabat aku nggak pernah nyadar kalo dia cowok! OMG! #Naruto Mode Alay : On)

SREEK,..SREEKK,...

Tiba – tiba terdengar gemerisik di semak – semak tak jauh dari kami.

Tap!

Tiba – tiba dua orang berjubah motif awan merah muncul di hadapan kami

"Heh,..Ternyata ada juga anak panti yang keluyuran di tempat sepi begini,.." salah satu dari dua orang itu tersenyum sadis pada kami.

Aku yang merasakan firasat buruk, langsung menarik lengan Saso-chan. Menjauhi kedua sosok yang mengerikan itu.

"Kau takkan bisa lari, Bocah!"

SYUUT! SYUUT!

Crashh!

"Arghh,.." Aku menjerit pelan. Aku menatap horor pada kedua paman berjubah motif awan merah yang menyeringai saat melihatku merintih..

Liquid merah terasa mengalir pelan.

Benda-apa-pun-itu-yang-di-lemparkan-paman-itu, nampaknya berhasil menggores pipi-ku.

"Naruto? Daijobu? " Tanya Saso-chan dengan Khawatir.

"Hm,.." Aku mengacuhkan rasa sakit di pipi-ku. Pokoknya kami harus pergi dari sini, Saso-chan HARUS selamat.

Saat kami berbelok, nampak Panti Asuhan telah senyap. Aku langsung bertiarap di balik semak – semak, membuat Saso-chan yang sedari tadi kutarik langsung bertiarap juga.

Samar – samar Kulihat beberapa orang yang memakai kostum yang sama dengan yang menyerangku dan Saso-chan sedang membopong anak – anak panti.

"Naruto,..Para pengasuh,.." Nada suara Saso-chan bergetar. Sedangkan pupil mataku melebar saat melihat pemandangan di hadapan kami.

Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran kami saat itu.

_MEREKA SADIS SEKALI,..._

Nampak di bawah sinar rembulan, tubuh para pengasuh yang sehari – hari merawat kami tergeletak bersimbah darah. Bahkan ada beberapa yang kepalanya terpenggal dari tempatnya.

Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Siapa,..Siapa yang berani-nya melakukan ini?" geram Saso-chan,..aku terbeliak saat mendengar nada suara Saso-chan.

Suara yang,...penuh kebencian,...

Tiba - tiba Saso-chan terperanjat.

"Ya ampun,..Adikku! Dia pasti sebentar lagi pulang! Gawat,.." pekiknya tertahan saat mengingat tadi dia sempat cerita tentang adiknya yang tadi bilang akan pulang agak malam.

"Saso-chan,..lebih baik kita tunggu Sakura-chan,..Lalu kita kabur dari si,.." belum sempat kata – kataku selesai. Sebilah pedang menancap diantara Aku dan Saso-chan.

"Kalian tak akan bisa kabur bocah..." Terdengar Suara yang kami kenal.

"Naruto! Menunduk!" perintah Saso-chan.

**"KUGUTSU NO JUTSU!" **

Pekik Saso-chan. Tiba – tiba boneka kayu yang di dekap Saso-chan melayang bagaikan sihir dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat entah dari mana dan menangkis pedang musuh. kulihat samar - samar sebuah benda seperti tali tipis berwarna biru terang menuntai dari jemari Saso-chan pada boneka itu.

"A-Apa? Anak ini,..Jangan – jangan dia juga,..Shinobi,..?" desis pria jubah merah itu, dan langsung memantik perhatian dari orang – orang berjubah awan merah lainnya.

"Naruto, Ini permintaan terakhir-ku,..Kumohon,..lindungilah dia dan Cintailah dia" Kemudian dengan kenekatan-nya Saso-chan menyerbu orang – orang berjubah awan merah dengan boneka kayu-nya.

"SASO-CHAN!" pekikku tertahan. Namun tubuhku sendiri terasa lemas. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

_..."Tidak,..Jangan Meninggal,..."_ batinku hanya menjerit saat melihat ada orang yang menendang Saso-chan hingga terpelanting ke tanah.

Kulihat Sosok Saso-chan menatapku sejenak sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Aku seakan merasa suara bisikan di telingaku

_"Aku percaya padamu,...Na,...Ru,..." _bisik suara itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian semua orang itu telah pergi, dengan saso-chan juga kurasa.

Meninggalkan-ku dalam kesendirian.

Namun tiba – tiba sebuah suara kecil tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku dari kejauhan.

"Nii-Chan?"

**Naruto POV End**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov**

"Nii chan?" Aku kembali memanggil sosok panutanku.

Namun kesunyian kembali menyambutku.

"Hiks, hiks,….. " Aku mulai terisak.

_Kemana semua orang?_

_Ada apa ini?_

DHUAAARRR!

Suatu ledakan memantik perhatianku.

Nampak asap yang membumbung tinggi dari hutan bambu tak jauh dari panti asuhan.

_Mungkinkah nii__-__cha__n __ada disana_? Batinku dengan gelisah.

Kaki kaki kecil-ku mulai melangkah mendekati sumber suara.

**Sakura Pov end**

.

.

"Si, sial! Kau takapa Sasu-chan?" Tanya seorang remaja laki – laki yang Nampak mengalami penuaan dini akan wajah mulai keriput.#DiAmaterasu Itachi.

Sosok berambut raven dengan bagian belakang mencuat balik menatap onyx sang kakak.

"Hn" Ucap bocah itu sambil mengangguk.

"**KAT****O****N ****HOSENKA NO JUTSU!****"**

Dengan sigap Uchiha sulung langsung membopong tubuh sang adik, menghindari jutsu musuhnya.

BLAARRR!

"Cih, meleset". Dengus pria berambut hitam jabrik sepinggang dan berjubah awan merah.

"Madara – jiji! Berhentilah berbuat kekacauan, dan tobatlah!" Protes itachi.

Sedangkan sosok yang disuruh tobat hanya menatap dua sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Dasar Cucu laknat! Kenapa kalian sendiri tak membantu-ku seperti obito?" Desisnya.

"Tch, Madara – jiji" Bocah pantat ayam melakukan Shunshin ke belakang shinobi legendaris itu, kunainya mengarah pada tengkuk sang kakek.

**"SUSANNO'O!"**

Tiba-tiba Sesosok transparan menangkis kunai sasuke dan menghempaskan bocah tujuh tahun itu dengan pedangnya hingga menabrak bambu – bambu.

**"AMATERASU!"**

Api hitam menghantam sosok transparan yang melindungi Madara langsung menghilang.

"Hebat juga kau Itachi, umur delapan belas dan sudah bisa membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan . Sayang kau memilih untuk jadi musuhku".Puji Madara.

Sedangkan Itachi masih menatap pada arah jatuhnya sang adik dengan wajah khawatir.

Namun, sebuah suara langsung membuat Itacji mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nii-Chan!"

Deg!

Nampak Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu memasuki area pertarungan.

"_Celaka kenapa dia bias ada disini? _Batin Uchiha yang sulung.

"Apa kau mencari kakakmu, bocah?" Ins Emerald sang gadis melotot saat melihat sosok bocah yang dibopong oleh Madara Uchiha.

"Nii – chan!"

Gadis itu berteriak keras saat melihat seorang bocah laki – laki berwajah baby face yang digendong oleh salah satu orang berjubah motif awan merah.

**"S****UITON : **** TATSUMAKI"**

Pusaran air tiba – tiba muncul dari ketiadaan oleh salah seorang anak buah Madara.

"Ga, gawat, kalau aku kesana sekarang, takkan sempat!" desis Itachi.

Hampir saja pusaran air itu melahap tubuh mungil sang gadis Nampak surai kuning bocah seumuran dengan sasuke menyeret gadis itu menjauh.

"Hampir saja! Yang tadi itu berbahaya sekali – dattebayo!" pekik bocah bersurai kuning itu.

Deg!

Iris merah Itachi langsung melebar.

_"Hampir saja! Yang tadi itu berbahaya sekali dattebane"._

"Kushinacchi….?" Desis Itachi iris Mangekyu Sharingganya kini terfokus pada sosok yang baru saja menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu balik memandang pada orang – orang dihadapannya, sambil memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Ada apa ini? Apa ini syuting film?" Tanya sang bocah dengan tanda lahir kumis kuning itu.

Namun tak ada sahutan

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA….."

Tawa suara baritone khas itu menggelengar di antara hutan bambu yang setengahnya telah hancur,

"….tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan Jinchuuriki disini…"

Tap!

Uchiha Itachi tepat berdiri diantara kedua anak kecil itu dan Madara Uchiha.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh mereka, Madara-JiJi! " Sahut Itachi dengan nada mengancam.

"Oh, aku takut" Ucap Madara dengan nada mengejek.

_SREET__!_

Sesok tubuh Madara tiba – tiba menghilang. Itachi terbeliak.

"Di,….dimana….? "Ucapnya panik.

Sedangkan Madara yang telah Shunshi tepat di hadapan dua bocah yang dilindungi Itachi itu, dan langsung membentuk Handseal.

"**K****UCHIYOSE : GEDO MAZO!****"**Gumam Madara.

Tiba – tiba sebuah patung raksasa muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Celaka! Anak Kushinacchi!" Pekik Itachi.

"Percuma Itachi" tiba – tiba Itachi di hadang oleh Bunshin Madara. Itachi dengan reflek langsung menendang bunshin itu, dan dengan cepat pula bunshin madara menangkisnya.

"Dapat!" Itachi berkata tepat saat Kunai-nya mengenai wajah bunshin.

Tanpa di duga-nya, Bunshin itu tak menghilang dan langsung memukul Itachi hingga terhempas ke bawah.

"Sial, dia Chi Bunshin" Decih Itachi setelah mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

Madara mengarahkan tangan patung itu hingga menggenggam tubuh mungil seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"ARRRGGHHH, I-ITTAI!"

Tubuh Naruto menggeliat kesakitan karena digenggam terlalu keras.

"Diamlah bocah begitu aku selesai menyegel seluruh cakramu dalam Gede Mazo, akan kubebaskan dari rasa sakit".

"Jiji, …. Madara Jiji…." Seorang bocah berambut model pantat ayam baru saja dapat keluar dari timbunan bambu, langsung membentuk Handseal.

**"****K****ATON GORYUUKA NO JUTSU!"**

3 naga api langsung menabrak lengan patung yang meremas tubuh mungil Naruto:.

"Sasuke – kun, harusnya aku tahu kau belum mati" desah Madara.

Belum sempat Madara membalas serangan Sasuke kecil tiba – tiba terdengar suara ledakan.

_BLAAR!_

Tangan patung yang tadi menggenggam Naruto langsung hancur lebur.

Sedangkan tubuh sang Uzumaki berbalut cakra berwarna jingga pekat.

_'__Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?__'_ batin Sasuke

_'Cakra itu! Sial, rupanya, segel buatan si kuning jelek itu melemah!__'_ Batin Itachi.

_'__Menarik__'_ batin Madara

"Mundur!" Suara dingin Madara langsung membuat seluruh anggotannya mundur teratur dengan Shunshin masing – masing.

"Hiks, Nii-chan!" Gadis itu kembali sesenggukan.

Sedangkan bocah kuning yang entah sadar atau tidak menghampiri gadis bermahkotakan merah jambu itu.

Ia mengaitkan jemarinya di jemari gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Saso-chan,…" Ucap Naruto.

"Hikss,.." Gadis berambut pink itu tak menyahut.

"Tapi, aku akan berjanji untuk membawa kakakmu kembali-ttebayo! Ini Janji seumur hidup!"

Kepala anak bersurai merah jambu itu mendongak. Iris Emeraldnya menatap Bocah berambut duren itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sedangkan bocah berambut kuning itu sendiri menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Be-Benarkah? Ka-kalau begitu, Ku-kumohon,.." gadis kecil itu mencengkeram lengan bocah seumurannya itu.

"Aku pasti menepati janjiku, Aishiteru yo,.." Anak laki – laki itu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Gadis kecil itu, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

_BLUSSH,.._

Kini wajah Sakura, si gadis kecil sudah sama merah mudanya dengan surainya.

"Oy, Itachi – nii, apa mereka berdua dibiarkan begitu saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap horor pada kedua bocah seumurannya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak" ucap Itachi dengan santai. "Tunggu, disini,..Otouto" titah Itachi.

Remaja itu menghampiri kedua bocah itu, dan memegang pundak Naruto, membuat badan Naruto yang hanya tertutupi kain bajunya yang compang camping akibat ledakan cakranya berbalik.

Muncul api dari ujung kelima jari Itachi.

**_"FUIN_****_!_****_"_** Ucap Itachi sambil menekankan jarinya ke perut Naruto.

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Jeritan pilu bocah enam tahun itu memecah sunyi.

"Kyaa,..A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Gadis berambut bubble gum itu sambil berusaha untuk menjauhkan orang – yang – baru – saja- menyatakan- cinta – kepadanya, dari sosok asing yang membuat bocah bersurai kuning itu menjerit.

"Tenanglah" Ucap Itachi pada gadis itu, yang langsung menurut karena ketakutan. "Sekarang tinggal yang terakhir"

**"TSUKUYOMI!"**

Mangekyou Sharingan Itachi langsung berputar, menunjukkan ilusi pada bocah kecil itu.

Sedangkan sang adik, si Bocah berambut raven yang sedari tadi hanya melihat, langsung menghampiri. Di tepuknya pundak sang Gadis yang masih shock.

"Tenang saja, Itachi-nii tak akan menyakitinya,.." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Ta-tapi,.." Suara gadis itu lirih, namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh telinga itachi.

"Jadilah Kuat" Ucap Itachi dengan Datar. "Dan lindungilah orang yang kau sayangi."

Iris emerald Sakura melebar.

"A-aku ingin menjadi kuat" desis Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah dengan kami. Kalau kau sudah kuat, kau akan bisa melindungi-nya" Sahut Itachi lalu melirik pada satu arah. Sakura mengikuti arah ekor mata Itachi.

Dan mendapati seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik yang dalam keadaan tak sadar dengan wajah damainya.

_'Aku akan menjadi kuat dan melindungi orang – orang yang berharga bagiku_' Tekad gadis kecil itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**-FlashBack End-**

.

.

"Setelah itu, aku berkelana dengan Itachi-san dan Sasuke-kun" tutur Sakura sambil memeluk lututnya sambil bersandar pada dinding lorong.

Naruto terdiam agak lama.

"Jadi itu semua bukan mimpi?" Ucap Naruto pelan.

Sakura menatap Iris shappire Naruto yang seakan terasa sedih.

Seakan akan ingatan sang pemuda telah pergi ke masa lalu,..

Puk! Puk!

Sakura mengusap puncak surai Naruto dengan lembut.

"Karena itu, Tepatilah janji-mu padaku. Dan sebagai ganti-nya, aku akan selalu ada di sisi-mu, Naru-kun,.." Ucap Sakura lembut.

Iris Shappire Naruto langsung beradu dengan Emerald Sakura.

"Aishiteru yo, Naru-kun" Sambung Sakura dengan senyum tipis, yang justru menambah poin Kawai di wajahnya.

PEESSSHH!

Wajah Naruto mendadak memanas.

"E-Eto,..Saku,.." Ucap Naruto mendadak gagap.

"Karena itu,..Aku akan menjadi KNIGHT-mu, Naru-kun.." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

"Untuk Nanti, dan Untuk selamanya,.."

Dan pada akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, ciuman manis pun tercipta di balik keremangan lorong itu.

"Ne, Naru-kun,..Apa Kita akan menyusul Ito-nii dan Hiina-chan?"Tanya Sakura sambil tetap menatap intens pada pemuda di hadapannya itu setelah melepaskan ciumannya .

Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan akhirnya sepasang pemuda dan pemudi itu pun kembali berjalan di lorong yang remang – remang itu.

.

.

* * *

**HeadQuarter, Ruang Aula.**

"Lama sekali, Uzumaki Naruto?" Senju Hashirama sambil menaikkan alisnya saat melihat kursi untuk Uzumaki Naruto masih kosong. Sedangkan sebagai gantinya, seorang gadis berkepang satu malah berdiri gugup di samping kursi kosong itu.

"Go, Gomen ne,…" Ucap Hinata. "Ta-tadi,..Naruto-sama, mendadak Sa-sakit, ja-jadi aku menggantikannya" Ucap Hinata dengan gugup.

-Flashback-

"Dengar Hinata, daripada cemburu kau harus mementingkan masa depan Naruto.."

"A apa maksudnya, Ito-nii?"

"Begini, kau kan sudah tahu kalau Naruto otaknya agak jongkok,…."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal karena kekasihnya dibilang berotak jongkok.( #Sejak kapan nih anak menganggap Naruto kekasih? :* di Jyuuken Hinata.)

"Nah, Sebagai pacar yang baik kau harus memahami semua hal yang dibahas, dan menjelaskan pada Naruto dengan bahasa yang sederhana…."

"Se-sebagai pacar Naruto?"

BLUSSH!

Ito – nii menyeringai lalu beranjak dari hadapan Hinata"

"I-Ito-nii tidak ikut rapat?"

"Tidak, ada hal yang harus kuurus, Jaa-ne, Hiina-chan!"

POOF!

Dengan kepulan asap Itonii run menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

-Flashback End-

"Baik, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu langsung saja" Ucap Hashirama langsung bertopang pada dagunya. "Intinya, akhir – akhir ini kudengar Akatsuki sudah bergerak"

"Akatsuki? Berarti Madara Uchiha, sudah bergerak?" Sahut Mabui, salah seorang KNIGHT dari Killer bee.

"Tepat sekali, karena itu Kami menawarkan perlindungan, dan sebagai gantinya…." Tutur Hashirama dengan nada menggantung. "Kalian harus mau jadi bahan percobaan Danzou – sama"

_BRAAKK,..._

"A-APA MAKSUD KA-KALIAN?!" Hinata menggebrak meja dengan ekspresi marah, meski kegagapannya masih belum hilang.

.

.

"Hokage Sama!" Tiba – tiba pintu Aula terbuka, menampakkan Orang dengan topeng Inu memasuki Aula dengan terburu – buru.

"Ino-shika-Cho telah kembali dari misi, Tapi Nara-sama bilang..." Orang itu berbisik di telinga Hashirama. "dan lagi,… ...Radar Transmisi-nya menghilang,..!"

Sejenak Raut wajah Hashirama nampak berubah keruh.

"Sambutlah anggota Ino-Shika-Cho,..Dan persiapkan untuk perang,.." titah Hashirama.

DEG!

"Perang? Apa maksudmu Hokage-sama?" Gadis berambut pirang pendek yang diketahui bernama Samui pada Senju Hashirama.

Sedangkan yang ditanya malah memijit pelipisnya.

"Begini,..Nampaknya sudah ada Anggota Akatsuki yang telah lama masuk ke KONOHA,... dan sekarang kami sedang melakukan persiapan untuk bentrokan dengan akatsuki, termasuk dengan mencari identitas dari penyusup itu"

Terang Hashirama panjang lebar, nggak pake di kali tinggi.

Hinata yang baru saja mau meminta penjelasan tentang syarat untuk mendapat perlindungan dari Konoha langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar ucapan Hashirama selanjutnya,...

"HATAKE KAKASHI dinyatakan GUGUR dalam misi".

"Ti-Tidak mungkin!" terdengar suara lirih dari pintu Aula,..

Nampak seorang pemuda ber-iris shappire yang nampak Shock setelah mendengar Ucapan Hashirama.

Tubuh berkulit tan-nya nampak sedikit bergetar akibat shock yang diterimanya.

"Naruto-sama,.../Naru-kun,..." batin dua orang berambut kontras sambil menatap Jinchuuriki mereka dengan tatapan Khawatir.

"BAKA-HEN-TAI-KAMEN-SENSEI!" Naruto menjeritkan gelar sang Mangaka sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**Apartement Kakashi, 09.00**

Hujan gerimis membasahi jantung kota. Seakan mengetahui bahwa tokoh utama di fanfic ini mengalami guncangan mental yang lebih parah dari pada sebelumnya.

"Naru-kun, Bangunlah,.." Ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu sambil menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda pirang jabrik yang nampak tertidur di sofa itu.

"Naruto-sama, Sarapannya sudah siap,.." Terdengar suara lain dari balik Dapur.

Melihat tak ada-nya reaksi, akhirnya Sakura pun tersenyum jahil.

"Naruto! Kau akan di-Drop Out!" bisiknya di daun telinga Naruto.

"GYYAA! Jangan Aku masih mau kuliah -Ttebayo!" Sosok Berambut jabrik itu langsung melompat dari sofa dengan suara Cempreng yang memekakkan telinga, dan imbuhan kata yang unik di akhiran ucapannya.

"Hihihi,..."Kikik Sakura melihat reaksi naruto. Sedangkan hinata yang di dapur hampir saja terjungkal karena kaget.

"Kejam,..harusnya aku ingat kalau sedang cuti kuliah! Dasar,.." gerutu Naruto setelah seratus persen sadar sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Iya,..Gomen,..Naru-kun!" Ucap Sakura.

"Hiina-chan,..dan Aku akan menunggu di ruang makan,..Jaa-Naru-kun!" Ucap Sakura lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang langsung menggaruk tengkuknya.

Ditatapnya lembaran kertas script yang bertebaran di lantai.

Script manga De Busted,..

"..Hmm,,,Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang,...Sensei,..."

.

.

Memang setelah kejadian di Main Base, Naruto dan Kedua KNIGHT-nya memang memilih untuk tinggal di Apartemen Kakashi.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandi-nya Naruto langsung menyusul ke ruang makan.

Nampak Seorang Gadis berambut merah jambu pendek dengan bando berwarna Merah marun, sedangkan di sebelahnya duduk seorang gadis berambut Indigo panjang yang memakai hairpin putih tulang.

"Ohayou,..Sakura-chan,..Hinata-chan,..."

Hinata dan Sakura yang baru saja berbincang, langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ohayou, Naru-kun/Naruto-sama" Ucap Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

Naruto langsung mengambil kursi yang berhadapan dengan kedua gadis itu.

"E, eto,..Naruto-sama,..sebelum makan ada yang perlu kami bicarakan." Ucap Hinata sambil mengambil piring berisi lauk pauk.

"Apa yang mau kalian bicarakan?"

"Ini tentang Transfer Cakra,.." Ucap Sakura pelan.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Se-Sebenar-nya,.." Ucap Hinata sambil menghela nafas dalam – dalam. "Sebenarnya,..Transfer cakra tak harus dengan ciuman di bibir. Tapi bisa di mana saja. Tergantung yang sesuai dengan keadaan." Sambungnya lirih.

"Hah?"

"Maksudnya,..ciumannya itu bisa di pipi, di kening di leher, bahkan cium di tangan juga bisa untuk menyalurkan cakra, Naruto" tambah Sakura.

"EHHH! JADI kalau transfer cakra itu tak harus ciuman di BIBIR,...?!" Suara cempreng Naruto langsung membuat dua Kunoichi di depannya bergubrak ria.

"Ke-Kenapa kalian nggak ngasih tahu aku dari dulu,..?!" Ucap Naruto dengan emosi,..dan Wajah memerah,.

"Na-Naruto-sama Ti-tidak bertanya,.."

KRIK,..KRIKK,..KRIKK,..

Suara jangkrik tiba – tiba terdengar di ruang makan,..

"Iya,..ya,..Aku emang nggak tanya,.." Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Lalu tentang hal itu, Naruto,.." sambung Sakura.

"Hm?" Naruto mendongak dan menatap balik Emerald Sakura.

"Apa kau akan ke pemakamannya, Naruto?" Tanya gadis berambut merah jambu itu,..

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah sendu...

Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu tersenyum,..

Yang Sakura dan Hinata tahu, hanyalah senyum yang di paksakan,..

"Mungkin,..aku tak akan pergi,..disini ada banyak hal tentang sensei yang perlu di kerjakan. Aku pasti butuh bantuan kalian. Apa kalian berdua mau membantuku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu Naru-kun / Naruto-sama!" Ucap Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

.

.

**Akatsuki Base, code 45**

"Waa! Apaan ini? GAAWWAATT!" Teriak Seorang bertopeng Spiral memecah keheningan di markas Organisasi terbesar kedua setelah KONOHA itu.

"Kau ribut sekali, un!" Gerutu seorang berambut pirang berkuncir.

"Dei – Senpai! lihat! Ada pengumuman kalau manga De busted bakal Hiatus!" Semua orang di markas yang melihat langsung Sweatdrop, kecuali Pain yang sudah tidur duluan.

"Yaiyalah, Mangaka-nya kan udah dibunuh pain-sama, grr" Geram Deidara melihat tingkah Kohai-nya itu.

"Huwaa! Gak mau! Tobi anak baik, nge-fans sama manga itu! Huwaa!"

Manusia bertopeng spiral itu mulai menangis sesenggukan sambil berguling – guling di lantai.

Bingung memikirkan bagaimana cara menyumpal rengekan sang manusia bertopeng, Deidara berinisiatif untuk melihat pengumuman di Dunia maya itu.

"Eh,..Ini ada lanjutannya-Un,..Setelah masa berduka, komik ini akan dilanjutkan oleh Murid-nya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Deidara saat melihat pengumuman yang baru saja di baca oleh Tobi, si Manusia muka spiral.

"tidak….mungkin,..." Desis Tobi dengan efek petir halilintar dan nada horor.

"Loh, bukan-nya bagus kalo ada yang ngelanjutin komiknya-Un?" Tanya deidara sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak dei, senpai. Feelnya pasti gak dapet. Memikirkannya saja,.." Tobi membayangkan De Busted tanpa Mangaka aslinya. Ia pun bergidik.

"TTIIDAAAK!"

Yak mari kita acuhkan jeritan Gaje seorang Tobi,...

.

.

dan bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya

.

.

* * *

A/n :

Gimana, Readers? Bener, kan! Udah aku warning di atas, adegan pertarungannya bakal gaje #ngelirik rangkuman nista tentang semua jurus yang muncul di fandom Naruto.( Bubu jadi bingung mau pake yang mana.)

Oh, iya ini ada beberapa penjelasan!

**SHINOBI** : orang - orang yang mampu mengendalikan cakra-nya dan menguasai jutsu elemen, ninjutu, taijutsu, genjutsu, dll. (hampir sama dengan yang di CANON)

**KONOHA** : Organisasi terbesar yang di bentuk oleh para SHINOBI dan bergerak di dalam tanah. ( bukan Desa). dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage yaitu Hashirama Senju yang berumur 197 tahun dan awet muda. sekaligus pemimpin dari Aliansi Shinobi yang juga diikuti oleh Organisasi yang lain seperti Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, dan Suna.

**AKATSUKI** : satu dari tiga organisasi yang tidak bergabung dengan Aliansi. dicurigai sebagai organisasi jahat dan dipimpin oleh Madara Uchiha yang seumuran dengan Hashirama tapi tidak 'Awet muda'.

**TAKA** :Organisasi yang diketuai oleh Uchiha bersaudara. (Itachi dan Sasuke) tapi masih belum muncul.

**JINCHUURIKI **: Orang yang sejak lahir memiliki jumlah cakra tak terbatas dan Istimewa. saking istimewa-nya, mereka sering lepas kendali karena tak bisa memanfaatkan cakra dengan tepat. pada akhirnya, para Shinobi yang lain memutuskan untuk menyegel cakra jinchuuriki, dan cakra itu hanya bisa dialirkan ke orang lain dengan ciuman. meski ada yang mengambilnya dengan cara paksa juga, sih.

**KNIGHT** : Orang yang terikat dengan seorang Jinchuuriki yang mentransfusikan cakra tak terbatas kepadanya secara teratur. mereka biasanya adalah kekasih, sahabat, orang tua, anak, adik / kakak. soalnya ciumannya nggak harus di bibir. boleh di tangan, atau tempat lain #evil smirk.

Terimakasih buat semua yang dengan nge - fave, nge-foll, nge-review dan membaca KMP. Bubu ucapkan terimakasih banyak!

**Preview Next Chapter :**

"GYAAAH, AMPUN, ADA HANTU!" / "Ka-Kau! KAKAK KERIPUT MISTERIUS DARI DREAMLAND?!"/ "Identitas Jinchuuriki baru telah teridentifikasi,../

selanjutnya di Kiss Me Please **chap 6 : Regret**

"Karena Jika Seorang Jinchuuriki meninggal, maka,.."/" ..Hati Knight yang ditinggalkannya juga akan hancur?.."

.

.

RnR?

.

.


	6. Regret

Disclaimer : Naruto Punyaku! #ngarep #dijitak Masashi-sensei

**KISS ME PLEASE**

By : Bubu-lanlan

Rate : T

Summary : Sakura secara resmi menjadi KNIGHT Naruto, juga ada kabar kematian Kakashi, tentang pengkhianatan Yahiko / Ya-san (Mantan Knight Kushina), juga banyak masalah lainnya. What will happen next?

Warning : Adegan pertarungan GaJe, Flashback mendadak, Alur balapan, Typo bertebaran. Itu aja!

A/n :

Ahem! Ini dia Sesi Q&A! Jreng - jreng- jreng!

**Vicestering :** jadwal update nya kapan aja nih?.  
Dan pada saat scene pertarungan, jangan terlalu sering mengeluarkan jurus ninja. perbanyak adegan pertarungan tangan,kunai,shuriken yaa seperti itu lah. kalau ngeluarin jurus terus nanti cakranya abis lah...masa ga abis abis.

Ditunggu kelanjutannya

**A :** Tiap tanggal 25 dan 11, cuma, bubu Usahain Updet kilat, dan soal pertarungan juga akan bubu Usahain Vicestering-san!...TeeHee-xD!

**Dark Namikaze Ryu :** Apa anggota organisasi taka adalah karin,Jugo,suigetsu,kimimaru,kidomaru,jirobu,sakon,tayuya atau ada yang lain? dan saya harap kemampuan unik naruto menarik, ditunggu kelanjutannya

**A :** Yap. anda tepat. hanya saja mereka baru gabung kalau Sasu-Teme sudah ngalahin Baka Orochi ;)

**Isshei-shan :** Wah jadi haremnya naru ada 3?

**A:** Tul Betul! TeeHee xD!

**Uzumaki21:** Yahiko disini yang berhianat?  
Oke lanjutkan.

A:Betul! Ini udah Update! :3

**Ryu Ansya32 :**author mau tanya nih.. di chap-chap sebelumnya kan di jelaskan kalau kushina memiliki 4 knight? apakah 2 knight yang lain (hiashi dan itachi) juga berciuman dengan kushina? (haduh hatiku hancur sekali kalau mereka juga berciuman dengan kushina)  
dan setahu saya bukankah itachi lebih muda dari kakashi (maaf kalau salah thor) ? kakashi jadi murid minato pada umur berapa? trus itachi jd knight dari kushina pada umur berapa sampai dia mencintai kushina dan merelakan kushina menikah dengan minato?

maaf jika pertanyaan saya terlalu mirip dengan memojokkan.. gomen (saya pecinta keluarga naruto, jadi saya tidak suka jika ada yang mencium/menyetuh kushina selain minato) kalau saya terlalu lancang

**A :** Benar. mereka memang berciuman. tapi tidak di bibir. Di A/n bawah ada profil Knight Kushina. kakashi memang lebih tua dari Itachi. tapi di fic ini selisihnya cuma dua tahun. Kakashi jadi murid Minato saat Umur tiga belas tahun. penjelasan Itachi ada di bawah. Tidak apa..Ryuu-kun! karena hati Kushina hanya milik Minato seorang! Jiiah #Author lebay.

tHANKS TO :

**Zea .lo, Namikaze Sholkhan, Naminamifrid, Neko Twins Kagamine, Nagasaki, guest(1), b, guest (2).**

A : Terimakasih atas reviewna. ada yang minta biar tambah hot? hohoho, bubu usahain-TeheexD. tapi nggak bakal keluar dari rate T, cuma 'nyerempet' aja ;D ahahaha.

Khusus untuk **Sansiro Asakura Yoh, **salam kenal juga. dan sesama pikun, bubu benar - benar memahami perasaanmu. liat aja di fic ini berapa kali Disclaimer-nya kelupaan -,-. Yosh Sekian sesi Q & A!

.

Selamat membaca Readers!

.

.

* * *

Kau tahu? Ada kalanya ketika kau kehilangan sinar yang menerangi hidupmu, mungkin kau akan merasa depresi? Kesal? Atau Emosi lainnya yang menyesakkan dadamu.

Tapi aku tidak.

Yang kurasakan kini hanyalah…

Kehampaan

.

.

**CHAPTER 6 : REGRET**

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Sudah Kukatakan pada kedua orang KNIGHT-ku untuk menunggu-ku di luar areal pemakaman. Awalnya mereka memaksa untuk ikut.

Proteksi, kata mereka.

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang, mengesalkan, dan merepotkan. Akhirnya aku bisa meyakinkan mereka dan meloloskan permintaanku.

Aku menghela nafas dalam – dalam hingga muncul uap hangat yang menguar dari mulutku, berbanding terbalik dengan suhu udara pagi ini yang cenderung anjlok dibandingkan sehari sebelumnya.

Yah, ini pagi yang beku.

Tetes embun yang menyatu dengan rintik hujan masih menyisakan tetes – tetes air di dedaunan.

Hijau.

Satu kata itu tercetus di kepala-ku. Sambil mengedarkan tatapanku pada tempat asing yang kata mereka tempat dimakamkan-nya Sensei-ku.

Tempat ini terlihat sangat rapi dan di rawat dengan baik. Rerumputan yang pendek tak sampai beberapa mili, dan harum bunga bekas melayat masih tercium.

Aku memang sengaja tak datang saat pemakamannya. Karena aku tahu…

Makam itu kosong.

Tubuh Kakashi-sensei, menurut yang aku dengar memang tak ditemukan. Yang di temukan hanyalah sebuah Hitai-te, lambang yang di kenakan shinobi dari organisasi tertentu ketika menjalankan misi, yang bersimbah darah sang Mangaka.

Aku meringis saat mengingat bahwa aku telah menyia – nyiakan saat terakhirku pada sosok yang sering menampakkan eye smile itu dengan memberikan deathglare.

Dan disinilah aku.

Menghadap sebuah tugu berwarna biru cerulean dengan bentuk limas.

Tugu Para Pahlawan.

Begitu mereka menyebutnya.

Aku menghela nafasku.

Namanya terukir di sana. Di salah satu sisi kiri bawah dari tugu.

"Bodoh" rutukku pelan sambil berjongkok, menatap lekat – lekat pada tulisan yang tertulis di sana.

Nama Sang Mangaka tertulis dengan huruf kapital. Seakan berbangga karena namanya telah tercetak sebagai salah seorang pahlawan, bagi Konoha.

Organisasi berisi orang – orang 'shinobi' yang bahkan tak pernah di ketahui keberadaannya.

_Apakah akan cukup menenangkan bagimu jika aku melanjutkan Karya tak jelas buatanmu itu, sensei?_

_Apakah cukup dengan aku menjadi bagian KONOHA, meski aku tak tahu dengan apa sebenarnya aku terlibat?_

_Bukankah kau secara isyarat pernah mengatakan akan menjelaskan sisa kebenaran yang kau pendam itu nanti, sensei?_

"Bodoh" ulangku sekali lagi.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir

Dan pada akhirnya, Aku telah menjadi orang bodoh yang hanya bisa menyesali kebodohannya.

.

.

* * *

** Hidden Hospital, HeadQuarter Base 8**

Seorang Pria memandang kosong pada langit - langit kamar inap. Rambut hitamnya yang diikat samurai tegak keatas tak sebanding dengan raut wajahnya yang hampa.

Dihempaskan kepalanya di bantal. Namuntetap saja hal itu tak membantunya untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

Tap, Tap.

"Yo, Shika (KRAUUK) Sudah baikan?" Tanya sosok yang baru saja muncul di sela kegiatannya melahap keripik kentang.

Sosok pria itu melirik sejenak pada sahabat Tambun-nya yang baru saja memasuki kamar inapnya sejenak, lalu menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, Shika. (KRAUUK) Ini bukan salahmu (KRAUK). Ini sudah menjadi (KRAAUK) keputusan Kakashi-senpai" Ucap Chouji sambil menenangkan Shikamaru.

Namun ucapan Chouji bukannya membuat Shikamaru merasa lega, malah membuat pria itu mengingat kejadian 24 jam sebelumnya.

**-FlashBack-**

"Yahiko-san?! Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki?"

Sosok dengan piercing yang Nampak gahar itu hanya menatap bosan pada mangaka bersurai silver yang hampir tak bisa bergerak akibat tusukan benda hitam tajam yang memaku tubuh sang mangaka dan pemuda nara ke tanah.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan sedikit kisah sebelum kau pergi dari dunia ini,…Kisah tentang seorang anak yatim piatu yang sangat menyayangi adiknya" Ucap sosok yang di panggil Yahiko itu sembari duduk di sisi sang mangaka.

Sedangkan Kakuzu menggeram kesal karena rencananya untuk menjual organ dalam korbannya akan di sela oleh 'dongeng' pengantar tidur dari atasan-nya yang ber-codename : PEIN.

"Dulu. Jauh sebelum Akatsuki sebesar sekarang. Ada seorang bocah yang sangat naïf. Ia percaya bahwa perdamaian pasti akan tiba. Bersama sang adik, ia mendirikan organisasi kecil, bernama AME. Hingga suatu hari, mereka mendapat serangan dari organisasi adikuasa, KONOHA."

"Ya, aku pernah dengar cerita itu dari Minato-sensei, bukankah saat itu Kushina-nee yang menyelamatkanmu dan adikmu? Dan akhirnya menjadikanmu Knight Kushina-nee" sela Kakashi sambil membandingkannya dengan cerita yang dituliskannya di manga.

"Sudah kubilang banyak yang keliru dalam komik bejat-mu itu, Kakashi. Jadi, diam dan dengarkan" tegur Yahiko dengan nada dingin dan menguarkan Killing Intent yang lumayan besar.

GLEK! Keringat dingin muncul di tubuh Kakashi. Membuatnya terbungkam.

"Benar. Saat itu Kushina memang datang untuk menyelamatkanku. Tapi, dia tak lebih dari seorang gadis tanpa kemampuan. Pada akhirnya, adik yang sangat kusayangi, Uzumaki Nagato, mengorbankan dirinya dan mentransplantasi-kan mata-nya pada-ku"

Yahiko lantas menyibak poninya yang menutupi kedua irisnya. Menunjukkan bukti kebenaran ceritanya.

Nampak kedua bola mata Yahiko berpola riak air dengan corak keunguan. Membuat Kakashi dan Shikamaru melotot tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin…Rinnegan….?" Ucap kedua sosok itu dengan lirih, yang dengan sukses membuat Yahiko menyeringai.

"Benar. Kushina sendiri-lah yang mentransplantasikan mata adikku ini. Dan sebelum adikku benar – benar menutup matanya dari dunia, ia memintaku menjaga Kushina yang notebene adalah seorang Uzumaki. Sejak saat itu aku menjadi Knight-nya."

Yahiko menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Dari hubungan dengan Kushina-lah aku tahu semua kebohongan yang diciptakan KONOHA untuk menutupi kesadisannya, meski Kushina dengan naïf-nya berusaha mengelak dari kenyataan, dan tetap mempercayai bahwa KONOHA adalah pihak yang baik"

"pada akhirnya, aku membulatkan tekad untuk membunuh Kushina lebih dulu, sebelum orang – orang KONOHA yang dicintainya itu yang menghabisinya,…" sambung pria dengan banyak piercing itu.

"A-APA?! YAHIKO-SAN…TIDAK MUNGKIN. KAU TAK MUNGKIN MEMBUNUHNYA SENDIRI" elak Kakashi Sensei. "Karena Jika Seorang Jinchuuriki meninggal, maka,.."

" ..Hati Knight yang ditinggalkannya juga akan hancur?.." sahut Yahiko dengan nada mengejek.

" heh,..jangan bercanda, aku bukan seperti Hiashi yang langsung depresi seusai kematian Kushina, aku bukan Minato yang merelakan dirinya meninggal di saat bersamaan dengan Kushina, dan aku bukan Itachi yang sekarang menjadi seorang Brother Complex"

Tutur Yahiko dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Sejenak, tiba – tiba wajahnya kembali stoic.

"karena Hatiku sudah hancur berkeping–keping sejak kematian Nagato."

"Tak masalah jika aku harus membunuh Kushina, atau orang lain. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan dunia busuk ini"

.

.

**Kakashi POV**

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturan sosok yang dianggap sensei-ku sebagai salah seorang sahabat terdekatnya.

Bagaimana bisa? Batinku.

Apakah lelaki dihadapanku ini selalu memakai topeng saat bersandingan dengan Kushina-nee, sensei, Hi-cchi, dan Ita-kyun? Bukankah Yahiko atau Ya-san sendiri adalah lambang dari semangat, tekad, dan keberanian?

Kenapa dia begitu hampa. Tidak pasti ada yang salah.

"Nggh,.." Kudengar suara rintihan dari tempat tak jauh dariku. Salah satu Kohai-ku juga terkapar tak berdaya akibat tusukan benda hitam aneh yang menancapkan tubuh kami ke tanah.

Benar juga, ini bukan waktunya untuk bingung.

Nyawa kami di pertaruhkan disini.

Aku harus menyelamatkan diri kami. Paling tidak, misi ini harus berhasil.

Aku sudah berjanji pada Minato-sensei untuk menjaga putra semata wayangnya. Sensei sudah berbuat banyak untukku, dan aku,..harus membalasnya.

Aku harus memakai jurus 'Itu', dan menyelamatkan Shikamaru-kun dan Informasi yang berhasil dikumpulkannya.

"Cukup berbincangnya,…Akan kuselesaikan,.." Sosok Knight dari istri sensei-ku itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arahku.

"SHINRA,.."

Kualirkan cakra sebanyak mungkin ke bola mata sebelah kiri-ku. Membentuk apa yang kusebut dengan Mangekyou Sharingan.

"KAMUI!" pekikku sedikit tertahan sambil memfokukan jutsu Jikukan khas Uchiha pada tubuh shikamaru. Menyeret tubuhnya ke dalam vortex dari ketiadaan untuk di pindah ke tempat yang jauh lebih aman.

"Tung-gu, senpai!" Kudengar sejenak suara Shikamaru yang hendak protes, namun sudah terlanjur terseret jauh ke dalam vortex.

Deru nafasku mulai tersengal – sengal, dan liquid kental mengalir deras dari kkelopak mata kiriku.

Aku,..berhasil,..batinku

Yahiko yang melihat itu tampak sedikit shock.

"KUBUNUH KAU!" erangnya kemudian.

**Kakashi POV End**

.

.

Pik!

Kedua bola mata sosok pemuda Nara itu langsung menjumpai aksen hijau pepohonan.

"Shikamaru! Akhirnya kau sadar. Astaga, tubuhmu penuh tusukan. Benda apa ini, dimana Kakashi-senpai? Oy, Shikamaru, jawablah!" Tanya sosok berambut pirang secara beruntun pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya sejenak.

Mengingat hal yang baru saja di alami-nya, kemudian tersentak.

"Choujii! Hubungi HQ, cepat minta bantuan! Kakashi-sen—pai,.."

Bruughh

DHUUAAARRRR!

"Shikamaru!" kedua rekannya dengan panik saat melihat Ketua misi mereka jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan perdarahan hebat di sekujur tubuhnya, dan disaat bersamaan terjadi ledakan hebat tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Astaga,..tunggu sebentar." Ucap Chouji dengan tergesa – gesa menghubungi HQ.

"Kepada HQ, terjadi kesalahan dalam misi. Mohon dikirim bantuan saat ini,..Kakashi senpai,.."

-"Maaf,..di layar kami, radar transmisi yang tertempel pada Hatake-san telah menghilang. Dia dinyatakan tewas dalam misi,..Tim InoshikaCho diharap kembali ke HQ"—

"APA?!"

**-Flashback End-**

Pemuda Nara itu menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam.

"Semuanya,…salahku,…" gumamnya lirih, meski sahabat akimichi-nya masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Shika,.."

Kemudan Shikamaru menatap sahabat dekatnya itu dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa terasa tegas, seperti tatapan seorang bos pada anak buahnya..

"Pergi dan ambilkan aku berkas- berkas yang berkaitan dengan Akatsuki, Chouji. Kita tak bisa tinggal diam melihat perang akan berlangsung, kan? Merepotkan, sih. Tapi aku takkan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi, dan membawa aliansi pada kemenangannya."

Chouji menganga sejenak dengan mulut belepotan bumbu keripik kentangnya membentuk huruf o saat mendengar permintaan sahabatnya itu.

kemudian ekspresi itu berubah menjadi senyum lembut pada sahabatnya yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Yah,..itu baru Shikamaru yang kukenal"

.

.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto baru saja hendak meninggalkan pemakaman para 'Shinobi' sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara pekikan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hm?" Naruto mulai lirik kanan lirik kiri.

Tak ada orang.

Hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyapa bulu kuduk di tengkuk Naruto.

"Kyaaa,…Tolong!" suara pekikan itu semakin keras membuat Naruto yang sudah merinding disko jadi,..

"GYAAAH, AMPUN, ADA HANTU!" jerit Naruto tak kalah Histeris sambil bersiap ambil langkah seribu, padahal sinar mentari masih bersinar terang benderang.

"WOOY, BAKA! SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG HANTU! CEWEK CANTIK BEGINI DIBILANG HANTU? !" terdengar sahutan kemarahan dari kejauhan.

GLEK!

Naruto menelan ludah dengan keringat jatuh di kepalanya.

'_Hantunya kok narsis, ya'_ batin pemuda uzumaki itu.

"BAKA! CEPETAN KESINI!"

Dengan takut – takut pria bersurai blonde itu menghampiri sumber suara gahar yang baru saja terdengar di gendang telinganya.

Nampak sesosok gadis bersurai pirang dengan iris aquamarine berparas ala model di catwalk yang berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang membawa tumpukan karung pupuk organik sendirian.

Satu kata muncul di benak naruto pada pandangan pertama-nya.

…BARBIE….

"Hmmpfft" Naruto menutup mulutnya menahan agar tak tertawa terlalu keras. Melihat sosok yang mirip dengan tokoh kartun yang sangat dikagumi kaa-chan-nya sedang mengangkut pupuk?

Well, ini jelas penghinaan bagi Barbielover semacam Kaa-chan-nya.

Sedangkan alis sang gadis sudah bertaut dengan sempurna melihat sosok beriris shappire di hadapannya yang memalingkan wajahnya dengan tubuh bergetar menahan tawa.

"BAKA! BANTU AKU, BODOH! BENDA INI BERAT SEKALI!" protes sang gadis.

"Iya,..Iya,.." sahut Naruto setelah sukses menghentikan tawanya. Ia menghampiri Gadis bersurai warna yang sama dengannya itu.

Saat Naruto sudah menadahkan tangannya untuk menerima satu atau dua karung untuk meringankan beban yang dibawa gadis itu, tanpa diduga, dan tanpa belas kasih, sang gadis langsung melimpahkan semua karung pupuk yang dibawanya pada naruto.

Sedangkan total karung yang dibawa gadis itu adalah sepuluh karung. Benar – benar kekuatan monster.

Naruto yang kaget karena tiba –tiba limbung ke arah gadis itu, dan..

BRUUAAAGGHH

Yah,..perbandingan kekuatan fisik seorang shinobi dan seorang naruto saat ini memang sangat berbeda jauh.

.

.

**Dengan Sakura dan Hinata.**

BRUUAAAGGHH

"KYAAA!"

"WAA!"

Kedua sosok wanita cantik berbeda umur itu langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Nampak burung – burung dari sana berterbangan dengan panik akibat ledakan suara dari arah pemakaman.

"Eh, bukannya itu suara Naru-kun, ya?" Ucap Gadis yang menaikkan topi yang menutupi surai merah jambunya.

Sedangkan sosok yang lain langsung berlari menuju asal suara dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Oy,..Hiina-chan! Tunggu!" akhirnya sosok bertopi itu pun mengikuti langkah gadis bersurai indigo itu.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

"Uungh,.." Aku menggeliat pelan.

Mataku masih berkunang – kunang, dan beberapa kantung pupuk yang terjatuh tersebar di sekitarku.

Aku benar – benar kaget.

Maksudku, Apa gadis Barbie itu gila?

Bisa-bisanya, dia, tanpa peringatan, menimpakan kantung – kantung pupuk sialan yang beratnya kuperkirakan lebih dari sepuluh kilo begitu saja ke tanganku.

Terkutuklah Kaa-chanku yang mencintai Barbie.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku dari posisi menelungkup, namun sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

Aku menoleh pada sosok di bawahku. Ternyata benar, gadis Barbie itu tertimpa oleh badanku, dan tanganku,…

PESSSHH..

Wajahku memanas begitu menyadari posisi kami yang…saling menindih,..dan…

"Na-Naruto-sama,.."

"Naru-kun?!"

Perhatianku teralihkan saat pandanganku menangkap adanya kedua sosok yang baru datang.

SHIT, OH, SHIT!

Nampak kedua sosok itu tiba -tiba mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang pekat sat melihat posisiku, ralat, posisi kami.

Aku meneguk ludahku.

Tuhan,..tolong selamatkan nyawa hamba-mu ini,..batinku dalam hati sambil menangis darah.

**Naruto POV End**

.

.

**Ino POV**

"BRENGGSEEK, KAU NARU-KUN! RASAKAN INI! SHANNARO!"

"Tu-Tunggu, Sa-sakura, aku bias jelas-kan!"

BUAAGGH

Sosok lelaki pirang berkumis kucing itu terpental beberapa meter ke rerumputan akibat pukulan dari sosok yang kukenali sebagai Haruno Sakura, teman dari Shika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Nee-chan?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku pada sosok bersurai indigo yang menatapku khawatir meski kulihat ia masih mengembungkan mulutnya dengan kesal dan aura membunuh yang masih menguar deras dari tubuhnya yang proporsional.

Yah, gadis yang cukup kukenal. Satu-satunya anggota klan Hyuuga yang masih hidup setelah perang shinobi terakhir, menurut cerita ayahku.

"Eto, Aku Tidak apa." Ucapku pelan masih dengan wajah merona.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Wajahku kembali memanas mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Pria itu, entah sengaja atau tidak. Memunculkan debaran aneh di dadaku.

Aku meremas ujung kemeja yang kugunakan sambil sedikit menggigit bibir bawahku.

"…Baka…" Ucapku lirih sambil menatap pria yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas rerumputan itu.

**Ino POV End**

.

.

* * *

**Garden Star, Café and Resto 12.44**

Ketiga orang gadis cantik dan seorang pria yang bonyok itu duduk santai di café yang menyediakan pemandangan taman bunga yang indah itu.

"Gomen Naru-kun. Aku tadi terlalu emosi" Ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk tengkuk-nya dan tertawa hambar setelah mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari gadis bersurai pirang.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus kesal.

"Oh, ya. aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Ok. Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Hobiku berkebun dan merias. Yang kusukai orang tua dan teman – temanku. Yang tidak kusukai kecoak. Cita-citaku menjadi Ibu rumah tangga yang baik"

Gadis pirang yang dikuncir kuda tinggi itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ino? Wah nama yang lucu,..Boleh kupanggil Ino-Pig? Rasanya pantas,.." Ucap Gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan antusias.

Sedangkan gadis pirang itu malah men-deathglare Sakura.

"Siapa yang pig? Forehead?" balas Ino dengan nada sarkastik, sedangkan sakura menggeram marah.

"Namaku bukan Forehead. Aku Haruno Sakura. Hobiku bermain boneka, dan mencium naru-kun!"

Ucapan Sakura langsung membuat ketiga sosok lainnya merona. Terutama Naruto yang terperangah mendengar kata – kata Sakura.

"Yang kusukai adalah Nii-chan, Naru-kun, dan Hiina-chan. Yang tidak kusukai adalah Ino-pig dan orang – orang yang membuat orang yang kusayangi bersedih. Cita-cita-ku menjadi istri yang baik untuk Naru-kun"

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan melesakkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dengan bangga.

Sejenak diam, Kemudian, Gadis beriris Ametyst menyambung perkenalan.

" ,..Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Hobiku menghabiskan waktu bersama orang – orang yang kusayangi. Yang Kusukai (melirik Naruto dengan wajah memerah, lalu menundukkan kepala), dan memasak. Yang tidak kusukai melihat orang bersedih atau diabaikan oleh orang lain. Cita – citaku menjadi Kunoichi (shinobi wanita) yang hebat dan bisa melindungi Naruto-sama"

Kemudian ketiga gadis itu menatap pada satu – satunya sosok yang belum memperkenalkan diri.

"A-Apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan menunjukkan ekspresi Watados.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Baka" Ucap Ino dengan gemas.

"E-Eh? Memangnya harus?"

"Na-Naruto-sama,..Perkenalkan dirimu atau kau tak akan pernah memakan masakanku lagi,.." Ucap Hinata dengan senyuman manis pada Naruto dengan Aura membunuh di sekelilingnya.

Glek!

"I-iya,..Aku tahu kok! Aku kan Cuma bercanda hehe" Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa pelan, menyembunyikan keringat jatuh yang menetes di kepalanya.

"Oke. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Hobiku berlatih dan bekerja. Yang Kusukai Ramen, Warna Oranye, Keempat Orang tua-ku, juga orang – orang yang menerimaku apa adanya. Yang tidak kusukai orang yang berbohong, dan Orang yang melukai orang – orang yang kusayangi. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi kuat dan membuat bangga keempat orang tua-ku, dan Orang – orang yang kusayangi."

Ino mengernyit sejenak saat mendengar tentang 'Keempat orang tua' yang dimaksud Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura hanya mengangguk maklum dengan apa yang dikatakan Jinchuuriki mereka.

"EHEM,…permisi,..Bolehkah aku bergabung dalam perbincangan ini?"

Suara asing menginterupsi pikiran ke empat remaja itu.

Iris Shapphire Naruto terbeliak begitu melihat siapa sosok yang menyapa mereka.

"Ka-Kau! KAKAK KERIPUT MISTERIUS DARI DREAMLAND!"

.

.

* * *

**HeadQuarter KONOHA **

Sesosok pria berambut perak dengan bekas luka di wajahnya memasuki ruangan dengan wajah stoic.

"Hashirama-sama, Identitas Jinchuuriki baru sudah teridentifikasi. Dan yang paling mengejutkan. Beliau adalah Kazekage dari Suna sendiri. Saya merasa bahwa masih ada kemungkinan Suna akan membelot dari pihak Aliansi" Ucap Pria itu pada sesosok pria bersurai hitam panjang yang menopang dagunya.

"GAAHH,..kau itu terlalu formal Otouto. " Ucap Sang Hokage sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal akibat sikap sang adik.

"…Hm, Ini adalah Urusan penting, Tuan Hokage yang juga dijuluki sebagai salah Satu Titisan Dewa Shinobi dari Jaman keemasannya dan di hormati oleh seluruh Organisasi Shinobi,…"

"HUUWWAAH,..Jangan mengintimidasiku dengan Titel yang disematkan orang kepadaku, dong, Tobirama! Itu menyebalkan!" Protes Hashirama.

"Kenapa? Titel adalah bentuk dari harapan yang digunakan orang lain dan juga bentuk penghormatan atas kemampuan dan,…"

"CUKUP! CUKUP! Kepalaku semakin pusing kalau mendengar Omonganmu, Otouto"

Tobirama menyeringai tipis melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

"Jelaskan saja secara singkat dan padat. Siapa penyusup di organisasi ini, dan langkah apa yang harus kita ambil. Lagipula kita juga kehilangan salah seorang Shinobi terkenal akibat misi kemarin, dan Jinchuuriki bermarga Uzumaki itu juga Nampak Shock,…berikan aku saran,…"

Hashirama memerintah pada sang adik dengan nada tegas.

" Hm. Aku sudah memerintahkan anak buahku untuk mengawasi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki itu dari jarak jauh yang tak bisa dirasakan oleh Sensor Knight-nya, kudengar pagi ini dia pergi ke Makam Pahlawan Shinobi KONOHA"

"Lalu,…Anbu Ne, di bawah perintahku sudah mengetahui dalang di balik penyusupan ini. Yaitu Orochimaru, salah satu dari 3 Sannin yang menjadi murid Hiruzen Sarutobi, murid kesayangan Kakak. Dan yang menjadi Mata – matanya adalah,…"

"Umino Anko…"

"bukan, lebih tepatnya Istri dari Umino Iruka, yaitu Mitarashi Anko,.."

" Dan Eksekusi untuknya akan diadakan seminggu lagi…"

.

.

* * *

**Garden Star, Café and Resto**

Sluurrp

Terdengar suara saat sosok Uchiha sulung itu menyeruput teh hangatnya dengan tenang. Seakan menghiraukan deathglare dari keempat sosok di hadapannya.

Setelah selesai, Sosok pria paruh baya itu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

"Hn. Sampai mana kita tadi?" Tanya sosok itu dengan tampang Innocent.

"Apa yang Kakak Keriput inginkan, sampai mendatangiku dua kali?" Tanya Naruto dengan tegas. Sedangkan sosok yang ditanyai hanya menepuk jidatnya.

"Hn. Ini bukanlah Keriput, anak Kushinacchi. Ini adalah Tren" Ucap Itachi mengelak dari tuduhan Naruto.

Yang semakin membuat Naruto dan ketiga gadis lainnya sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan-mu, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan Ini tentang segel Cakra di perutmu" Ucap Itachi dengan santai membuat Tatapan Naruto mendadak menjadi hampa.

"Apa Maksudmu, Itachi-san! Kau mau melukai Naru-kun? Jangan mengatakan yang tidak – tidak pada Naru-kun!" Protes Sakura.

Itachi menatap Gadis beriris Emerald itu dengan wajah bosan.

"Aku tidak sedang bicara dengan-mu, pengkhianat. Justru aku yang khawatir kalau Anak Kushinacchi dekat-dekat denganmu. Mungkin saja kau akan mengkhianatinya nanti, sama saat kau mengkhianati-ku dan Sasu-chan."

Deg!

Sakura terbungkam. Ia menundukkan kepala. Tak berani balas menatap pada Onyx sang Uchiha lagi.

"…Kau kenal dengan Ibu kandungku?..." Ucap Naruto dengan sangsi.

"Hn. Tentu saja. Aku tidak hanya kenal dengannya. Tapi aku sangat dekat dengannya. Karena itu-lah aku peduli padamu, bocah."

"Baiklah, akan kudengarkan. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku tahu namamu dulu, tuan,.." Sahut Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah,..Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Aku adalah satu dari dua Knight Ibu-mu yang masih hidup saat ini, bocah. Salam kenal" Ucapnya dengan nada ramah.

.

.

"Kau KNIGHT dari Kaa-chanku? Tunggu dulu, Itachi? Ita?" Naruto mengusap dagu sembari berfikir dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Kemudian matanya terbeliak lebar

"KAU adalah ITA-KYUN!" pekik Naruto sambil menunjuk seorang Uchiha yang terkekeh pelan di hadapannya.

"Haha,..yah, nama panggilan yang memalukan sebenarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, umurku saat itu masih dua belas tahun dan masih imut – imutnya…" sambung Itachi sambil terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap dagunya.

Naruto jawdrop.

_Dasar Narsis_, pikirnya.

"E, eto, Itachi-kun, bagaimana kalau kau jelaskan alasan kedatanganmu? Dan kenapa kau memasang Kekkai di area ini. Dan bukankah semua pengunjung di resto ini hanyalah akibat dari Genjutsumu, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Ditatapnya sosok yang menanyakan hal yang cukup sensitive baginya itu.

Saat menyadari bahwa yang mengatakan itu adalah seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dengan iris Amethyst, Itachi hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Gomenne minna. Aku lupa Kalau naruto-kun juga punya KNIGHT dari klan Hyuuga. Seperti biasa, Byakugan milik klan Hyuuga memang sangat cermat, seperti milik Hicchi-san" Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Deg!

Hinata terdiam, sedangkan iris Amethystnya berubah sendu.

_Dia mengenal Tou-sama,.._batin gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa di tebak.

"Aku melakukan semua itu,..karena aku tidak mau pembicaraan kita ini di dengar oleh orang – orang KONOHA yang menguntit kalian sejak dari makam." Sambung Itachi.

"EH? Kami Diikuti?" Ulang gadis Yamanaka, bersamaan dengan ketiga sosok lainnya yang semakin shock akibat jawaban Itachi.

"Benar. Dan Oh,..apa kau KNIGHT baru-nya Naruto-kun, nona? Kenapa Aku tidak merasakan cakra naruto pada tubuhmu? Atau jangan -jangan, kau belum pernah berciuman dengannya?"

BLUUSSHH

Sontak wajah Ino dan Naruto serentak memanas dan merona.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan memalingkan mukanya dengan raut wajah jutek,

Hinata yang menunduk sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal

dan Itachi yang terkekeh pelan.

"Hn, lanjut, ya." Sambung Itachi setelah selesai tertawa.

"Kalian tahu, aku memimpin sebuah Organisasi Netral dan tidak memihak kubu manapun. Kami mengobservasi kelebihan dan kekurangan antara satu kubu dengan yang lain. Dan kami mendapat kesimpulan…"

"…Akan terjadi perburuan Jinchuuriki , dan perang besar – besaran yang dilakukan oleh kedua kubu. Kubu Aliansi, dan Kubu Akatsuki…." Jelas Itachi sambil bersedekap.

"Kepala Naruto juga akan diincar. Karena itu, kurasa kalian, sebagai KNIGHT Naruto masih belum mampu menjaga Naruto."

" Buktinya saat di dreamland kemarin, aku hampir berhasil menangkap Naruto, meski aku belum terlalu serius saat itu. Sedangkan yang mengincar Naruto itu sama kuatnya denganku atau yang lebih buruk, mereka jauh diatas levelku."

Hinata dan Sakura menenggak ludah mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

Kedua iris Onyx milik Uchiha sulung itu menatap tajam pada keempat remaja itu. Sejenak ia menghela nafas.

"Karena itu, aku menawarkan pada Naruto untuk kulatih selama tiga bulan tanpa campur tangan Shinobi KONOHA. Aku akan mengajarimu dasar – dasar pengendalian cakramu yang meledak – ledak itu, Naruto. "

"Dan membiarkanmu mengendalikan cakramu yang tersegel itu seutuhnya. Berhubung hanya aku orang yang diserahi catatan cara pengendalian cakra seorang Jinchuuriki yang ditulis langsung oleh Kedua orang tuamu… "

"Juga,..jangan salahkan aku yang tak kunjung memberikanmu pelajaran ini, nak. Tanyakan pada Hatake-sensei-mu itu kenapa dia selalu membawamu kabur dari hadapanku... "

Sambung itachi sambil mengedikkan bahu-nya. Kemudian Uchiha sulung itu kembali meminum tehnya.

Naruto termenung sejenak.

Ditatapnya Itachi dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh Itachi bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Itachi-nii, kalau boleh kupanggil begitu. Sekarang aku menyadari. Jika di umurmu yang semuda itu sudah memikirkan hal yang serumit ini, pantas saja kau mengalami penuaan dini. Karena bahkan aku pun tidak mengerti, karena ucapanmu terlalu panjang-dattebayo"

"UhukUhukUhuk" Itachi langsung tersedak.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

Sedangkan ketiga gadis lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ahahaha,…tidak apa. Kalau memanggilku begitu, aku jadi merasa punya adik kedua disini. Dan lagi, tak kusangka sifatmu itu ternyata benar – benar mirip Kushinacchi meski wajahmu jelas 100% cetak biru dari tampang si kuning Jelek itu…" Tawa Itachi.

'A-Aku kan juga berambut kuning? Tunggu,…Apa dulu Tou-sanku sejelek itu?'Batin Naruto dalam hati sambil menangis ala anime.

_'Mereka berdua sama saja'_ batin Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah,…Kurasa cukup kita berbincang disini. Besok, kutunggu kalian di Dreamland. Dan kita akan memulai latihanku dengan Naruto-kun. Kalian, Knight Naruto, boleh ikut dan berlatih dengan anak buahku. "

"Kalau begitu,..Jaa-ne, minna"

"KAAAKK!" "KAAK!" "KAAKK!"

Dan Tiba-tiba tubuh Itachi pun menghilang dalam gerombolan burung gagak.

.

.

Saat keempat sosok itu tersadar, Naruto segera buru – buru bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku mohon pada kalian bertiga, rahasiakan pertemuan kita dengan Itachi-nii,..dan besok, kumohon datanglah, kita akan menjadi kuat bersama – sama"

"HA'I NARU-KUN/NARUTO-SAMA" Ucap Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Err,..Maaf, tapi aku bukan KNIGHT-mu, jadi aku tak bisa menjanjikan kalau aku,…" Ino terburu – buru meninggalkan ketiga sosok yang baru dikenalnya itu. Namun pergelangan tangannya langsung di tahan oleh telapak tangan Naruto.

Aquamarine milik Ino pun beradu dengan Shappire Naruto.

"Kumohon,..Ino-chan,.." Ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas di tambah dengan Puppy eyes no jutsu yang dipelajarinya dari script De Busted.

Nampak Gadis yamanaka itu kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah dan wajah yang kembali memerah karena pemuda Uzumaki itu menambahkan embel – embel –chan pada namanya.

"BAKA! Apa boleh buat, Sekali ini saja, Ingat hanya SEKALI! setelahnya Bukan Urusan-ku." Ucap Ino sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, lalu setengah berlari meninggalkan Naruto dengan Knightnya.

.

.

* * *

**UNKNOW PLACE**

Remang dan lembab.

Hanya dua kata itulah yang menggambarkan keadaan lorong yang dilalui oleh sang Uchiha bungsu. 'Sarang Ular' begitu Ia dan sang Kakak menyebutnya.

Dulu, tempat ini adalah tempat para Uchiha mempersiapkan diri akan peralatan perang. Baik itu obat – obatan, kunai, shuriken, kertas peledak, bahkan makhluk hasil eksperimen si empunya tempat ini bisa dibeli, hanya untuk kalangan Uchiha.

Markas Orochimaru memang tempat yang paling didatangi Uchiha seperti dirinya, sebelum pembantaian itu terjadi.

Pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Kakek yang sangat disayanginya. Ralat, Mantan-kakek-yang – pernah –sangat- disayanginya.

Madara Uchiha.

Salah satu dari dua Titisan Dewa Shinobi dari Jaman keemasannya.

Remaja itu mengeratkan jubah hitam panjangnya.

-FlashBack-

"Dengar, Otouto. Dari sini temuilah BakaOrochi, lalu tanyakan baik-baik, pada pihak mana dia mendukung. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu"

Sesosok pria dengan rambut yang dikuncir rendah balik menatap pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Itachi-nii?" Sosok remaja berambut model Chicken Ass itu pada kakaknya yang memasukkan barang – barang yang di bawanya ke scroll penyimpanan.

"Aku akan pergi sedikit membantu Gaara-kun. Posisinya sekarang cukup mengkhawatirkan, Konoha sudah tahu identitasnya yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Itachi sambil mendengus kesal.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukannya Gaara sendiri yang setuju untuk menunjukkan sedikit identitasnya pada Konoha? Ini ada kaitannya dengan bocah Uzumaki itu, kan?" Sambung Sasuke.

Itachi terkekeh pelan mendengar komen dari adik satu – satunya itu.

"Kau cemburu, Otouto? Bukankah Nii-chan sudah bilang kalau kau adalah segalanya bagi Nii-chan?" Ucap Itachi sambil mengacak – acak surai raven remaja berumur Sembilan belas tahun itu.

"Hn,..Nii-chan,…Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi kalau itu membuatmu senang, aku takkan keberatan Nii-chan" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring.

"Yah,…itu baru adikku. Aku yakin kau bisa bertahan dalam bernegosiasi bersama BakaOrochi sampai aku datang. Karena adikku adalah seorang Prodigy yang bahkan melebihi-ku."

"Hn"

"Aku percayakan padamu, Otouto"

-Flashback End-

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Seakan mengikuti perintah batinnya, sharingan sasuke pun secara otomatis aktif.

Saat mendapati sosok yang dicarinya benar – benar ada di ruangan di hadapannya, tanpa ragu ia mendorong pintu itu dan memasuki ruangan yang di penuhi tabung – tabung berisi makhluk eksperimen milik Salah satu legenda Sannin itu.

"Konbanwa, Orochi-sensei. Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring pada sosok yang tak asing bagi-nya itu.

"Ah,..Konbanwa, Sasuke-chan! Sudah lama kau tak mengunjungi Orochi tua ini. Bagaimana kalau kau duduk dan minum teh dulu sebelum aku mengambil tubuh potensial-mu itu sebagai bahan eksperimen-ku?"

Sosok Pria bersurai panjang dan berkulit pucat itu menjilat bibirnya seakan menemukan mangsa baru. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ayolah, sensei. Bukan berarti karena sekarang kau memihak pada Madara Jiji lalu kau boleh sesuka hati mengambilku begitu saja. Tapi, kalau hanya bermain, aku akan melayani dengan senang hati sensei." Sambung Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan senyum mengejek dari wajahnya yang memiliki level diatas rata – rata.

"Khukhukhu, kearoganan-mu-lah yang membuatmu tersingkirkan dari rencana Kakekmu sendiri, Sasuke-chan. Aku tahu itu berat bagimu, dan juga kakak-mu. " Gumam Orochimaru sambil melepas jas peneliti-nya.

"Yaah, sepertinya sudah jelas kau ada di pihak yang mana, Orochi-sensei. Dan kebetulan sekali, kau akan mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi yang pertama melihat jutsu baru yang kuciptakan,.." Ucap Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi menerjang Orochimaru dari arah depan.

"Bodoh, menyerang dari de,.."

BUAAGHH

Tendangan Sasuke tepat mengenai kepala mantan sensei-nya itu. Bukan dari arah depan, justru dari arah sebaliknya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat Taijutsu baru ciptaan-nya menghasilkan HeadShot.

"…Beraninya,..Kau,..SASUKEE!..." jerit sang Sannin Ular.

Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Wah,..wah,..Sepertinya ini akan jadi permainan yang menyenangkan, sensei"

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n :

Fyuuh...akhirnya selesai juga ch 6. dan sesuai janji. ini dia **profil KNIGHT Kushina**!

**Hyuuga Hiashi (Hicchi) : **

· Umur saat menjadi KNIGHT adalah 21 tahun.

· Berperan sebagai KNIGHT sensor dan Petarung jarak dekat.

· Mencium telapak tangan Kushina sebagi bentuk rasa hormat.

· Memanggil Kushina dengan **Ojou-sama**. Pernah jatuh cinta pada Kushina, tapi pada akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menjadi figur seorang kakak bagi gadis Uzumaki itu.

· Pada akhirnya menikah dengan wanita dari klannya, dan memiliki seorang putri yaitu Hinata. Namun ia tewas saat menyelamatkan keluarganya dari pembantaian saat perang Shinobi.

· Permintaan terakhirnya adalah agar Hinata menjadi KNIGHT bagi Uzumaki Naruto yang Notebene adalah Putra dari Uzumaki Kushina.

**Uchiha Itachi (Ita-Kyun**) :

· Umur saat menjadi KNIGHT adalah 10 tahun. Di deklarasikan sebagai KNIGHT termuda yang pernah ada.

· Seorang Prodigy dari klan Uchiha, dan Ahli Genjutsu.

· Melakukan kontak transfusi cakra dengan dikecup pada keningnya. (#Lihat waktu Tsunade mencium kening Dan Kato dan Nawaki)

· Memanggil Kushina dengan **Kushinacchi**. Sempat menyukai Kushina, namun pada akhirnya mengalah pada Minato, namun tetap mengawasi keduanya dari jauh.

· Setelah meninggalnya Kushina dan Dibantainya Klan Uchiha, Itachi mendirikan TAKA dan melatih dan menyayangi adik kesayangannya, Sasuke. Dan berjanji akan membantu Anak Kushinacchi agar tak menjadi korban perang Shinobi.

· Informasi peninggalan dari Minato, ia gunakan untuk membangun kekuatan kelompoknya, dan para Jinchuuriki, termasuk Naruto.

**Yahiko (Ya-san):**

· Umur saat menjadi KNIGHT adalah 19 tahun (seumuran dengan Kushina)

· Berperan sebagai MultiRound Fighter. Agak ceroboh, namun penuh semangat. Meski akhir – akhir ini terungkap bahwa dialah dalang di balik kematian Kushina.

· Untuk Kontak Transfusi Cakra saat itu dikecup pipinya. #Ampun readers, jangan bantai bubu! X'o

· Memanggil Kushina dengan **BakaKushi**. Perasaannya pada Kushina katanya sebatas penghormatan karena Kushina berasal dari klan yang sama dengan adik angkatnya yang tersayang, Uzumaki Nagato.

· Tujuan masuk Akatsuki masih belum teridentifikasi. #Sabar ya, Minna! Tee—hee-!

**Namikaze Minato (Mina-tan**):

· Umur saat menjadi Knight adalah 19 tahun (seumuran dengan Kushina dan Yahiko)

· Berperan sebagai ahli strategi dan petarung jarak menengah.

· Memanggil Kushina dengan **Kushu-chan**, dan sangat mencintainya. Mereka pun menikah dan memiliki seorang Putra, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

· Tewas sesaat setelah menyegel kekuatan Jinchuuriki-nya Naruto karena kehabisan cakra. Karena sebelumnya ia bertarung dengan Yahiko dan Pria bertopeng spiral. Udah tau kan siapa?

· Guru dari seorang Hatake Kakashi, dan Murid dari Ero-sennin, Jiraiya.

· Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun menitipkan cara – cara yang tepat bagi Jinchuuriki untuk mengendalikan cakra-nya pada Itachi.

yAP ITU DIA pROFIL kUSHINA! tehee-xD! aRIGATOU SUDAH MAU MEMBACA FIC ABAL INI - mINNA. dan TERIMAKASIH untuk **NAKKUN**.

Dan jangan lupa jika ada **saran, kritik, juga uneg - uneg** tentang fic abal ini, **silahkan** di tumpahkan di kotak **review**..kan sayang kalo kosong terus...#Bercanda. piss Mammen..TeeHee-xD!

.

.

**Bubu Out**! _Jaa-nee_!


End file.
